Lurking Within
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: SEQUEL: alright, if you have not read "Vision" or "When Darkness Falls The Knight Rises" can you please read them first otherwise you will not understand what is going on. Now, everything is being revealed! New character appears and another mystical power. Please R&R!
1. Outbursts

"I'm sorry Jasmine, but you have to go to M. prison, just for 2 weeks" Frank told professionally, "okay, but why?" Jasmine asked with a pout.

"Cause of what you did" Tom said a bit annoyed and separating from a hug from Aneisha.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry-" "sorry don't cut it!" Tom yelled, which was unusual comparing he's usually quiet.

Tom was breathing heavily. "Tom, that was unexpected of you" Aniesha pointed out, "it's true! You're gonna have to do something a lot better if you want my trust!" He shouted.

"Like what?" Jasmine asked.

"Die!"

...

It fell silent, everyone was shocked at Tom's outburst.

"Hehehe, really, die? That's the best you've got?" She giggled and looked a bit insane, Tom stopped breathing heavily and made a type of sigh noise like he realised something, like in a fight.

"Give me the best you've got Tom Tupper!"

It fell silent again, for some reason there was a slight breeze, it stood still, like time had stopped, Jasmine was breathing quite heavily and everyone was breathing silently, everyone just stood there, shocked.

"Hehe" Tom smirked.

"Give you all you've got?" He asked while smirking. Jasmine grinned insanely and nodded while she bent down a little.

"Insanity is spreading" Ben told Amy who giggled a little then shushed him.

"Show me what you've got Tom! For all the sins that I have committed, tell me what punishment I should have! Death?! Prison?! Torture?! Which one suits you?!" Jasmine laughed insanely, everyone looked shocked at this situation, Zoe was with Dan and putting her hand on her neck, just to check, but it stung as soon as she touched it, Zoe winced at the pain, Natasha noticed and dragged Amy to her.

"You alright Zoe?" Natasha asked, "huh? Oh, yeah, it just stings." "A bit strange, you said it didn't hurt at all when you got up and now Jasmine is fighting with Tom, she's gone insane a little" Amy pointed out, "well, she was insane when she hit Zoe" Natasha pointed out, "yeah" they all said.

"Hey Dan, with Jasmine going insane it's hurting Zoe" Amy told Dan through thought, Dan did the same to Serena who was standing next to Aneisha, her eyes widened.

"Jasmine!" "Jazz! Stop this!" Amy, Serena and Dan yelled and ran over to her. "Haha, why?" She wobbled all over the place and giggled.

"It's driving you insane and it's hurting Zoe!" All of the lone agents shouted, Zoe then fell to the floor grasping on to her neck, not being able to move.

"I-I...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry, I can't he-help it. I don't want anyone to get hurt!" She cried as she ran and hugged Zoe.

"That's it, you need to go to prison, I'll visit you everyday" Dan told, "me too" Serena smiled. "M-me t-too" Zoe managed to say with a smile, then Jasmine, Dan and Serena walked out.

"I don't know how you can trust her, with what she's done to you" Tom moaned.

"Tom, what was with the sudden outburst earlier?" Aneisha asked. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I was just so glad to have you back, and what's she's done. I just lost it" he sighed. "That was a bit extreme, coming from you, 'die! Death is your cure for sin!'" Amy mocked, "I didn't say that" he protested, "you were thinking it" Natasha smirked, "uh, how did-" Tom then realised, "oh, yeah, you can read minds can't ya" "actually, we can only read the minds of other lone agents, that was just a hunch" Natasha winked.

"Hey Zoe, you okay?" Amy asked as she saw Zoe just staring in to space, "uh" she then collapsed on the floor.

"Zoe!"

...

Zoe woke up to see everyone around her, Tom was at the computer checking her blood, Dan was still with Jasmine and Serena, Amy, Ben and Natasha was in her sight, then Frank came to view.

"Ah, so you're awake, that's a relief" "w-what happened?" She asked. "We don't know, you just collapsed. So Tom is checking your blood" Amy responded. "When did you take my blood?!" "When you were unconscious, you were out for 5 hours" Natasha told as her and Amy held a hand out for Zoe to take it, and she did.

"Really? 5 hours?" Zoe asked, "yep, it's 12 midnight now" Ben yawned, "sorry guys, you could've gone home" Zoe said. "And leave you, no way" Amy said as she smiled along with everyone else.

"Thank you!" Zoe cried as she pulled everyone into a group hug.

"Hey, we better get you home, Sam and your foster father, Mark is it? Will get worried" Amy said, Zoe nodded.

"You lot should be getting home, we'll come tomorrow" Frank said, they all nodded and all went to their houses.

(Zoe's house)

"You can go home now Amy" Zoe said, "nonsense, I'm sleeping over yours anyways" "what? When did this happen?" Zoe asked, shocked and confused. "Oh, Sam said I could" she smiled."Okay" she smiled back.

Amy knocked on the door and Sam answered, "who is it?!" Mark asked, "oh, hi girls" Sam smiled, "who is it?!" He shouted, drunk again.

"It's Amy and Zoe!" "A bit late aren't they!" "Shut up Mark!" 'His voice sounds familiar' Amy thought, "everything alright Amy?" Sam asked, "huh, oh, yeah, just thinking" she smiled but slightly frowned as she pondered of whom that voice reminded her of.

"Come in, come in" and they walked in. "We've got microwaved meals if you want them" Sam told, "thank you" "thank you Mrs. Davies" Zoe said, they all stopped what they were doing soon as she said that. "What's with that Zoe?" Sam asked, "I don't know" Mark chuckled, "she's probably got manners after all of what happened with her and that Jasmine girl, unlike that Amy chick!" He shouted, "Mark!" Sam shouted "too familiar" Amy mumbled, "sorry, he's been drinking Vodka and Larger. Amy, what did you say?" Sam asked, "oh, nothing" "okay."

It fell silent until Sam realised that he hasn't told Mark about Jasmine or anything.

"Mark! How do you know about Jamine!?" She shouted, Amy and Zoe stopped dead in their tracks, "I was listening out the door!" He shouted back.

"Lets go" Amy said to Zoe and they just walked over to Zoe's bedroom.

"You sure you're alright Zoe?" Amy asked, "uh, yeah. I don't know why I said that" she pondered. "I don't think Mark likes me, no matter how much he's drunk" Amy sighed.

"I don't like you, you stupid chick" Mark said from outside, "Mark, leave them alone!" Sam came up and dragged him away.

"He really doesn't like me" she said. "Don't be upset, he's seemed to be grumpy since I came, that's what Sam said anyways" Zoe said, "I'm not upset, just a bit frustrated. I think I've heard his voice before" Amy pointed out.

"Actually, he sounds a bit like a guy from when I got kidnapped from Korps. Hey, I wonder where Kloe is, I haven't seen her" Zoe pondered.

"Um, yeah. Isn't she your sister?" "Um, no, not exactly. She's like a clone, like me, if you think. I'm actually a clone from the Mastermind" Zoe said while getting upset and tears ran down her face.

"Ah, Zoe, don't get upset" Amy hugged her, "t-thank you Amy" Zoe sniffled. "Please don't cry~" she wined. "I won't, thanks." "So, what ya wanna do?" Amy asked, "um, I'm pretty hungry, want to go and get that microwaveable meal?" Zoe asked as she wiped her tears away. "Uh, yeah. Lets go" so they went down to go and have their meals.

Amy had lasagna and Zoe had spaghetti bolognese.

"Night Zoe" Amy said, "good night Amy" then they both went to sleep.

(11 in the morning)

"Morning Zoe, sleep well?" "Um yeah" she replied in a sleepy voice. "ZOE GET UP!" Mark yelled up the stairs, "he's still drunk" Zoe said rushing to her feet. "I know that voice, I must speak to Natasha, Ben and Dan, they might know" Amy thought to herself as she ran down the stairs with Zoe.

As Zoe and Amy ran past the living room, Sam was there sitting on the sofa reading a magazine.

"Don't mind him girls, he's been ranting and stuff since this morning, he got bad news, from the sound of it" she said not looking up from her magazine.

"Oh, what is the bad news?" Zoe asked worriedly, "I don't know, he wouldn't say, I don't even know if it's bad news" "that's why he's all loud this morning?" Amy asked sleepily.

"Yes" Sam replied.

"W-Why does he want me?" "I don't know, but don't go down there, I don't want to seperate you two from a fight again. If he comes near you just call me, okay girls" Sam said, they nodded.

"When did you two get in a fight?" The brunette girl asked.

"Eight months ago, when I just came to this house, on the night he got drunk and at 8 o'clock in the morning he woke me up and told me to get to the basement. I got down there. Now keep in mind I was new to the out side world as some people put it and I was scared, he was very drunk. He said 'if you try anything with this family, you'll have me to deal with' he grabbed my wrist then let go. I went to walk away but he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, then he pinned me against the wall.

'If you get the Grandmaster or Korps here and hurt Sam, you will be sent to a different family. You know, I recall hearing a family who would love to have you as a slave, and I heard the man wanted a red haired girl for a punch bag' he smirked, then he let go, 'so remember, Zoe, don't try anything, got it' he told me, I was scared in case that was true, but I didn't want to find out, so I nodded. He chuckled, 'talk, will ya!' He raised his voice at the end and went to attack me but I blocked it and then we started to fight. We broke a vase and that caused Sam to come, she saw us fighting and separated us and pushed him back so he'd hit the wall and walked me upstairs to the living room and comforted me" Zoe told and smiled at Sam after.

"Wow, that's rough, he's a jerk. No wonder he doesn't like me" Amy sighed.

"It wasn't his choice to have you here Zoe, I'm the one who took you in, he just found out when I handed him the paper work he had to fill out. I sort of forced him to" she smiled, Zoe hugged Sam.

Zoe looked at the time on the bird clock that made a sound of the bird the hour hand was on and saw it was 11:15.

"Damn, I'm late. Sorry Amy but I need to go, I'm meant to be meeting Dan at the school" Zoe said as she started to make her way up stairs feeling guilty.

"Nah, it's alright, I need to meet Ben there anyways, we'll walk together" she smiled as she followed Zoe.

They got dressed and were walking out the house, "thank you for letting me stay!" Amy shouted, "you're welcome!" Sam shouted back, "come again chick! I wanna show you something" "Mark!" Sam shouted "what?!" And Zoe and Amy walked out the house to avoid they're argument.

"Sorry about Mark Amy" Zoe apologised, "I'll get my revenge, I don't like him calling me 'chick'" Amy pouted.

"Haha, I'll like to see that" Zoe giggled, "oh, you will, you will" she mumbled. Zoe just giggled again.

Zoe and Amy were at the school gates to see Ben and Dan standing there.

"Sorry we're late" Zoe apologised, "we lost track of time" Amy said. "It's alright, me and Ben here were just chatting about Jasmine" Dan told "yep" Ben agreed.

"So, where are we going?" Zoe asked. "Uh, I was thinking of going to the cinema with them two then we can go to the park" he said, "if that's alright with you two?" Ben cut in, "um, yeah, it'll be fun" Zoe said with a smile, "yeah!" Amy smiled as she put a arm around everyone. They started to walk to the cinema.

"What we watching?" Amy asked. "Oh, I was thinking of a romance" Dan smiled, Zoe smiled back, so they went to the cinema.

(After film, 16:00)

"That was really good!" Amy squealed, "ah, stupid popcorn, stuck in my eye!" Ben shouted while wiping his eye. Everyone laughed, "yeah, right, the popcorn" Amy said sarcastically. They laughed again. "Thank you Dan" Zoe thanked, "pleasure" he smiled.

"Where to now?" Amy asked Ben. "Well, what about the park" he suggested, "sure!" "Works for us" Dan said and Zoe nodded.

(At Avenue Park)

"So, what you wanna go on?" Dan asked, Zoe walked towards the swings and sat on them, and started to swing. Amy looked behind Zoe in the bushes, three figures were there.

"Um, guys, lets get Zoe a minute-" "oi, chick" a guy spat behind Zoe, Amy and Dan started to run but Ben stopped them. "What are you doing?!" Amy shouted, but the three people didn't notice them.

"Lets see if she can handle them" he stated, they looked over at her and agreed.

"Yes?" Zoe asked as she stopped, "you're in our hang out space, get lost" he told, he was wearing a skull nose ring with a denim jacket, baggy trousers with a truckers hat, he had blue eyes and dark brown hair. There was a girl and another guy next to him. The girl was red haired like Zoe and she had blue eyes with a skull necklace and a short leather jacket with a black top and skinny jeans with black boots with white buckles on them. The other guy was blonde with green eyes and he was black (sorry if I'm being racist!) and he had a stud and spikes on his left eyebrow, he was wearing a cap on backwards and he had baggy clothes on, he also had a skull badge on his cap.

"Does it have your name on it?" She asked, "no" "did you build it?" Zoe asked, "no" he said getting irritated. "Therefor, this space is not yours, it is the governments" she stated. "It's not yours either" the girl pitched in, "no, and I'll admit that but I can hang around here if I want to" she stated, "everyone can" she smiled then got back to swinging, they just stood there.

"Why you lit-" "Marcus, don't" the girl said, "but Electra!" "Marcus, let it be" the blonde said, "what?! Not you too Jamie" "thank you Electra, now no one can hold me back!" He went for Zoe and pushed her off of the swing to the ground.

"Hey!" She shouted as she wrestled for freedom, Jamie turned Zoe on her back.

"Stay still" he told as he held her hands over her head, then went to punch her in the stomach, "damn, I forgot he's the insane one when it comes to violence" Electra sighed, "do it do it do it!" Marcus cheered.

"Z-" Dan and Amy was about to shout but Ben covered their mouths and stared in interest.

Just as he was going to punch her, Zoe kicked him then flipped up, "you little-" "language Jamie" Zoe said as she got in fighting potition. "Ugh" then they all did it, she was fighting them, then Electra pushed Zoe down and pushed down very hard on her ribs.

Zoe winced at the pain, "now" Ben said as he let go of their mouths.

"Zoe!" They all said in sync as they ran towards her, "g-great timing" she coughed, "that's not fair~" Electra wined, then Dan knocked her over and got Zoe up, "you okay?" "I think *cough* so" "we would've came earlier but Ben stopped us" Dan sent a death glare at him. "I wanted to see if you could handle it" he said.

"Hey, we gonna fight or what?" Marcus said, "why *cough* do we need to fight?" Zoe asked, "cuz of you, you brat" he spat, "what has Zoe done?" Amy asked, "she hit Jamie-" "only because he pinned me to the ground" Zoe cut in.

"She was being rude" Jamie said. "I wasn't, you're the one who pushed me off a swing just because I stated the truth" she practically yelled. "Ugh, I've had enough of this, lets go" Electra said as she pulled the lads along, "sorry to cause trouble" she said, sounding bored, "that's weird, it's like the girl is the leader of the group, that's not right-" Ben said but stopped as soon as he realised what he was saying. "Normally Natasha would've elbowed you in the stomach, but she's not here-" Amy started. She then elbowed him in the stomach, "ouch!" "So I'll do it" she smiled sweetly.

"Wanna go home?" Dan asked Zoe, "th-that really hurt Amy" Ben said as he rubbed his stomach, "serves you right for dissing girls" she smiled. "Yeah, yeah" he scratched the back of his head with the other hand. "Um, can I go to the doctor" Ben asked, "fine, I'll take ya" Amy said as she hooked their arms together, "hey Zoe, can I sleep over yours tonight?" Amy asked, "um, I think, I'll ask Sam" "okay, I'll come back later!" She waved, they waved back. It was getting dark now.

"Wanna play on the swings?" Dan asked, "if you promise not to pin me to the floor like that Jamie guy did" she said, Dan chuckled, "off course I won't" she nodded then they played on the swings.

(A little while later)

"You got any music?" Dan asked, "um, yeah" Zoe said while getting out her phone, "which song?" She asked, "eh, don't mind" "um, okay" so she put the song "Welcome To The Show" by "Britt Nicole."

Zoe started to hum to hit while swinging then sing quietly to it.

"Don't be afraid tonight" she sang, "you're really good at singing Zoe" Dan smiled as he started to swing as well. "Oh, was I singing?" She asked as she blushed.

(19:00)

"It's really dark, should we get home before Sam and Mark get worried" Dan said, "only Sam will worry, weren't you meant to visit Jasmine today?" She asked as they slowly stopped. "Yeah, I said I'll visit her after you lot get home safe, I already saw her this morning" he explained. "Okay" she smiled.

"Should we go?" He asked. "Yeah" she smiled as she turned the music off and put her mobile in her pocket.

As they were walking to Zoe's house Dan dragged Zoe and himself behind a tree.

"Da-" "shh. Whisper, really quietly" he told, she nodded. "Why?" She asked. "That guy Mike, he's there" Dan whispered, "what?" She asked as she looked in the direction Dan was.

She saw a man playing with red energy, "wait, that's Mark, my foster dad" she whispered, "no, it's Mike" he told in whisper.

"That's Mark" she pointed out.

"What?"

**Hello people!**

**Finally the first chapter of the second sequel to "Vision" and a sequel to "When Darkness Falls A Knight Rises"! (And the third story!)**

**Hopefully you'll like this story as much as you like the others!**

**Sorry it's been so long, I have has to deal with "End Of Year Exams", stupid exams, so annoying, but still, you've got to take them.**

**Sadly I do not own M. , because if I did I would've had Zoe being kidnapped more. Nor do I own the characters, besides the trio (Amy, Ben and Natasha), the dark trio (Serena, Terry and Mike) and Jasmine. And there is also going to be more friends of Mike and Terry coming soon.**

**And I also do not own the song I used in this chapter.**

**Please R&R!**

**:•)**


	2. Finding Out

(In HQ)

"Frank!-" the four ran in there, Zoe was being dragged by Amy and Dan. They stopped as soon as they saw Stella and Frank sitting in the candle light having a dinner. Amy and Ben managed to hold them selves from laughter.

"What is it?" Frank asked, "Zoe's foster dad is really Mike!" Dan shouted, "um, guys, can you let go of me?" Zoe asked Amy and Dan, they looked at her then let go. Amy put her arm around Zoe.

"Haha, sorry Zoe, but because Mike is a lone agent and he can come out of no where, so, yeah" Amy explained with a smile, "why are you all so protective of me?" She asked, "uh, well, you've been through a lot and stuff, so, uh, yeah" she smiled.

"So, what you are saying is that Mike is Mark?" Natasha came in through the shadows, "yes" Amy said.

"So it's-" "Mike Mark Mike Mark Mike Mar-" "Terry" Natsha said, everyone just stared at her. "What? Isn't Terry Mikes best friend?" "You know she's got a point" Dan said, "she's got no point!" Ben firmly said.

"Actually, she has" Amy and Stella pointed out.

"No she hasn't!" Ben shouted as he ran out, "Ben!" Amy shouted as she chased after him. Everyone was shocked.

(Outside)

"Ben stop!" Amy shouted, then he stopped and dropped his head down and breathed heavily.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "it's him" he muttered, "what?" Amy muttered as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's him!" He screamed, "Terry?" "Yes, him" he growled.

"What's wrong with Terry?" Amy asked.

"He knocked you out and was going to hurt you again when you were younger and weren't aware of your power, but I was, I used it to get him away, I told him to go and he then looked at you, he tried to get closer but I didn't let him. He smirked then frowned and ran away, I can never forget that evil smirk, I cant never forgive him for hurting yo-" Ben's eyes widened and his speech stopped as Amy hugged him from behind.

"Thank you" she smiled, "w-what?" He asked.

"Thank you for protecting me back then, but I'm stronger now and you don't need to protect me any more-" she stood in front of him, his eyes was still wide.

"Thank you Ben, that's so sweet" she kissed him on the cheek then she smiled.

"Y-yeah" he smiled, "lets go" she winked as she skipped away and Ben followed.

(Back inside M. HQ)

"So you're back" Stella said as they walked in and everyone looked at their direction.

"Yeah-" Amy started as she scratched the back of her head and smiled, she was about to carry on but stopped in her tracks when she noticed Zoe was missing, "where's Zoe?" "Me and Natasha took her to Sam's so she can explain" Dan said, "okay, good" she sighed.

"We're gonna check on them two, you want to come?" Natasha asked, "sure Nataly" "don't call me that!" She gave Ben a death glare, Ben gulped, "yeah, sure, I won't Natasha" so they went through the shadows.

(Meanwhile at Sam's/Zoe's household)

"So Mark is actually this Mike guy who tried to kidnap you and hurt you?" Sam asked worried, "yeah" Zoe said sounding upset.

"So, you figured it out, how long has it been? Like, a year?" Mark smirked as he played with his red energy in his hands.

"You" Zoe said as she stood in front of Sam, "me" he smirked.

"Now, how did you get so confident to talk now" he smirked, Zoe just stood there, not knowing what to do, if she even tried to fight, she would get knocked down instantly.

"What do you want?" Zoe asked, "oh, I just wanted to see what would happen, I thought you would be protected by them three brats, specially that chick, Amy, is it, I might take her" he smirked at the thought.

"Don't you dare!" Zoe shouted, "ha, confident enough to shout at me" he chuckled.

"You will not take Amy!" Ben came out the shadows.

"Hah, you think you can stop me from taking that chick!" He smirked as he edged closer to Zoe, "she will if her friend is in danger" "you will not touch Zoe either" Amy then came out.

"Then come with me, chick" he smirked as he went closer to Amy, she growled, "don't call me that" "haha, what, chick" "hey, who gave you permission to call her that" Ben asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Ha, chick, chick, hey, chick, come over here" he gestured at Amy, "shut up" she growled.

"Chick, chick, chick, that's your new name for now on" Mark smirked.

"Shut up! Only he can call me that!" She cried as she ran towards him and went to attack him with the blue spark but he dodged it and grabbed her hair.

"Ha, chick, you're gonna have to deal with that, chick" he whispered in her ear, "now, who calls you that, you're boyfriend, besides Ben of course" he smirked, it looked like she nodded but Mike made her move her head by her hair.

Ben stood there, Natasha walked out and Ben turned around and walked back in the shadows.

"Ben! What are you doing?!" Natasha asked, "she's a jerk" he simply said.

"Wait Ben! He made her nod, she loves you! You shouldn't be fooled that easily if you love her!" Zoe shouted.

Ben stood there staring at Amy.

Amy stopped struggling and stared at Ben with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, so now you're speechless" he chuckled, "this chick should be kept in jail, isn't that right, chick?" He smirked as he yanked her hair.

"Now, what should this chick do for entertainment, chick, seems to make you flinch" he smirked, "chick, chick, chick, chick, chi-" he stopped as a blue beam hit him, making him drop Amy, "you-" "shut up Mark" a voice came from the shadows, "huh, I was just about to make that chick cry and that girl shot me with that power, and you expect me to shut up?!" He went ballistic.

"Yeah, lets go" he calmly said.

"Huh, fine. Hey Terry, what you think about that chick" Mike smirked as he pointed to Amy who was being helped by Natasha, Terry just stared at her, when Amy looked at him, he put his hand over his eye and turned around.

"Lets go" "hehe, fine" and they left it without a trace.

"What happened?" Dan asked as he came through the shadows, "where were you?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I'll explain when we get back, but only if you explain" he said.

"Sure" Amy said, "um, Natasha could you, erm, explain to Dan?" Amy said sheepishly, for some unknown reason.

"Sure" Natasha smiled, Amy walked over to Ben and put her arm around him.

"What's wrong Ben?" She asked worriedly, "who's your so called 'boy friend'?" He asked a little hurt. "You of course. Look, I didn't nod, it was Mike, or Mark, and he made me by my hair, which made it look like I was doing it by my will, I would never hurt you" Amy said a little hurt at the thought of what Ben was lead to believe, she then smiled as she hugged him.

Ben stared at her for a few seconds, Amy didn't know if she was on the verge of crying.

"Yeah, I believe you, and from now on I will stand by your side, I promise" he whispered with a smile as he grabbed her hands. They both smiled at each other.

"So Mike or Mark is after Amy and Zoe now?" Dan asked confused by what Natasha thought, they all nodded.

"Yep, and won't get them, I promise" Ben said in his best heroic voice. Everyone burst out laughing, except Zoe who was staring at the floor, Sam stopped as she noticed.

"What's wrong Zoe?" She asked as she rubbed her back.

"This is all my fault, Amy is now in danger and I don't have a dad I can trust anymore" she silently sobbed, "aw, it's okay sweetie" she embraced Zoe into a hug.

"Wait, so Mike or Mark is trying to get Zoe and Amy, for what?!" Dan asked, clearly frustrated.

"Yes Dan, for the final time he is trying to kidnap them, and if you ask again I'll elbow you in the stomach like I do with Ben" Natasha said, "so, you understand?" She asked as she gave him a glare.

"Yeah, sure, I understand" he gulped as he backed away a bit, he then ran over to Zoe and Sam.

"Here" he placed his hand in front Zoe's eyes, she smiled and took it. Amy walked up to Sam and helped her up.

"Thank you" they smiled, "should we go back to HQ, so Dan can explain why he wasn't here" Natasha said, they all nodded and smiled.

"Um, Dan you take Zoe and Natasha, you can take Sam" Ben said, "um, what?" Sam asked, "you'll see" Amy winked, "can I take Zoe?" Amy asked, "um, okay" Dan said as he passed Zoe to Amy and walked through the shadows.

"Just hold on tight" Natasha said to Sam and she did, so they walked through, Ben was next, then it was Amy and Zoe's turn.

(M. HQ)

"Okay Dan, explain" Natasha said, "um, yeah well, get ready" he said, he then breathed in.

It fell silent.

"Come on" Ben said.

"Jasmine escaped."


	3. Jasmine's Escape

"So your taking Zoe to her house Dan?" Jasmine asked, "yes, so I'll speak to you when this is all over, tomorrow really" he said with a smile.

"Okay, see ya Zoe, Dan!" She waved as Dan and Zoe was walking out, "bye Jazz!" he waved back, "bye Jasmine!" Zoe waved, and Dan dragged Zoe and walked through the shadows.

"Oh, Jasmine, check this out" Serena said as she showed her hand, a purple spark appeared.

"Wait, I thought your energy became blue" "it did but it was only or a brief moment, it tuned purple when you lifted the curse from Zoe, you did lifted it rig-" "of course I did, I've put Zoe through enough already, I wouldn't give her a curse" she told.

"Okay, I believe you, I wanna see your blue spark, show me, I haven't seen a blue park from you in ages" Serena begged.

"Huh, fine" Jasmine sighed. She showed the blue spark, a slight glitch of the crystal blue turned to a dark blue, just for a second but neither of the blondes notice.

"I need to go, so see you" Serena waved as she started to walk to the doors, "see ya mum!" Jasmine waved. When Serena left Jasmine sighed.

"It isn't too bad in here, I get to see my family everyday, and I get to be alone" she said to here self while pacing in the prison cell.

**"You would rather be with your family, correct?"**

"Who's there?!" She asked as she turned around, looking for the source of that deep voice.

"Hello Jasmine" a dark figure came from the shadows.

"Oh, Terry, it's just you, was that you?" "Was what me?" He asked clearly confused, "oh, nothing. Wait, why are you here?!"

"I came to tell you that Mike is actually Mark, Zoe's foster father, and I think he plans on taking her and Sam" he told in concern.

"Wait, I never knew. Hey, wouldn't he of already done it if you did what you were meant to do all those years ago?" "Yeah, you glad I didn't?" "Yeah" she smiled.

**"No you ain't, you're annoyed that plan didn't work."**

"Did you hear that?" Jasmine asked, "huh, no, what?" Terry asked, "never mind" Terry nodded.

"Oh, and he mentioned a chick, I don't know who that is" Terry pondered on who it was.

"Oh, a chick, did he mean Amy?" "Uh, I think, now I think about it he did mention Amy and chick in the same sentence so yeah, you're right" he said, "so he might take Amy?!" "Yeah-" "oh crap, I need to get there" he started to run.

"Terry, why would you care for Amy?" Jasmine asked with a smirk, " I know you've got a weakness for kids but that's too far" she smirked as she went to the bars of the cage.

"Uh, I don't care for her, it's just that she'll be with the other two and he might need help" "see ya Jazz!" He ran into the shadows.

"Huh, I'm alone, what was with that voice?" She asked herself.

**"You should know."**

"What?!" She got in a defensive position with her blue energy in her hands.

**"Look at your hands Jasmine."**

"What?!" She then looked down at the crystal blue sparks becoming a dark blue.

"Who are you?! How do you know my name?! What's happening?!" She panicked.

**"Too many questions."**

"How do you know my name?!"

**"That's so simple, you should know."**

"Ah, fine! Who are you?!"

**"Dark energy can not change!"**

"What do you mean?!"

**"Look at your power!"**

"What?!" She looked down at her hands and the spark got around her arms and turned black.

"What's happening?!"

**"Your soul is being devoured by insanity, letting it control you. Like I said, dark energy can never be defeated!"**

"Ah!" She kneeled down and grasped her chest, "stop it!" She cried.

**"Haha, it's no use, you can not defeat it!"**

The evil voice chuckled, Jasmine cried again.

"Who are you?! Ah!"

**"I am..."**

"Ahh!" Jasmine screamed, she then stopped. Her eyes widened and she collapsed to the floor. It fell silent. No one moved, not a sound. A faint chuckle was heard. That chuckle turned into a insane laugh.

A big explosion of darkness went around her and she floated up. The burst of energy broke the cell she was in, allowing her to escape. Her eyes were wide but she was unconscious.

Jasmine landed and her eyes glowed white then turned black. Her arms went in a position like she has lost someone dear to her, that's partly right, she has lost someone dear to her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed for she has lost...

**"Your insanity!"**

Herself...


	4. Memories

Amy was sitting on the roof of the school, looking out at the city hearing birds and traffic. She got out a picture of her brother and started to cry, letting a few tear drops splash on the photo.

Ben found her and silently walked towards her, he put his hand on her shoulder and kneeled down behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

Amy sobbed and showed him the picture of her when she was 6 years old on the shoulders of her brother.

"Oh, is that your brother?" He asked, she nodded, "ah, yeah I remember now, he always cared for you and made sure you were happy at all times" he gazed thinking of all the times she had been happy with him.

"Ah, sorry, but why are you crying now?" He asked, Amy turned away and sniffled before saying.

"It's because of what happened yesterday at Zoe's house, with Mike calling me chick, it reminded me of my brother, he nicknamed me chick and it brought back a bad memory but also some good ones" she explained, Amy started to cry again.

"Shh, now" Ben tried to comfort her while hugging her, and surprisingly it worked.

"Thank you Ben" she smiled and hugged him back.

"Should we get going to HQ now, there all waiting" Ben suggested, Amy nodded and put the picture away and stood up, "please don't tell anyone about this" Amy asked.

"Yeah, sure, I promise" Ben smiled and they started to walk down to HQ.

When they walked in HQ they saw everyone sitting on chairs talking about Jasmine's escape. Stella was on the screen talking, they hadn't notice the two come in, so Amy and Ben sat down.

"So, what we gonna do about Jazz?" Ben asked, "we don't know-" Zoe started but stopped when he felt a sudden pain course through her neck. "You alright Zoe?" Dan asked, "yeah, I think so" she smiled.

Amy was unaware of her surrounding at this moment because she was having a flashback of her and her older brother.

(Flashback)

"Hehe, faster, faster Jamie!" Amy giggled as she was on her older brothers shoulder running around at the age of 5. "Okay chick" and he ran faster, "do your chick impression Amy" he told, "okay! Cluck, cluck, baw!" She laughed, they fell to the ground aside of each other and started to laugh.

(Another flashback, 6pm, 12/3/98, Amy aged 7)

It was raining, dark and misty, Jamie was walking out to the horizon.

"Big brother! Come back!" Amy ran out in the rain, he looked back and walked towards Amy, he kneeled in front of her and hugged her.

"I have to go" he whispered in her ear, "no!" She cried, "yes" Jamie quietly said as he pulled back. He stared at her tear filled eyes and wet hair. He smiled.

"Look after mum and dad for me, and yourself of course, you better get back in side, you don't want to catch a cold" he smiled then got up, "oh, chick" Amy snapped her head up, Jamie started to walk of in the distance.

"Never give up" a echo of his voice was always in her mind.

"No! Jamie!" She was about to run but her mother dragged her back inside, she burst out crying.

(End of flashbacks)

"Amy, are you alright?" Aneisha asked, "yeah, why?" She smiled, "you're crying" "huh?" Amy touched under her eye and felt tears slowly dripping on her face.

"You sure you're alright?" Frank asked, "yeah, I just need to get fresh air" she smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait, I'll come with you" Ben said as he stood up, "no, I just want to be alone, okay" she said softly as she turned her head around and smiled, "o-okay" Ben then sat back down. Amy walked through the shadows. It fell silent.

"Ben, can you take me there?" Zoe asked, "um, I'll go, you stay here and look after your neck" Ben told as he stood up, "um, okay" Zoe sat back down, then Ben walked through the shadow.

(With Amy)

Amy was on the bench outside of St. Hearts crying over of what she had seen. Ben was hiding in the shadows being careful not to be seen.

"Where-" she sobbed, "where is he?" She cried. Amy tried to stop a little.

"I thought I told you to not to follow, Ben" "it's better to be with someone than alone" he scratched the back of his head as he walked and sat next to her.

"Still, I asked you" "remember Amy, Mike is out to get you" "yeah, I can fight for myself!" She cried, it fell silent.

"Thank you for your concern but I need to be alone."

"With him calling you chick and all you might freeze and he'll take you" Ben said firmly, Amy just stared at her feet.

"Huh, fine" Ben sighed, "if you want me to leave, then I'll leave" Ben stood up but Amy grabbed his sleeve, he looked down.

"Ben wait-" she started, "I'm sorry, please stay" she got up and hugged him.

"Hehe, okay, I just need to tell Zoe your okay" he placed Amy on the bench and walked through the shadows, back to HQ.

(In HQ)

"Is she alright?" Zoe asked, "yeah, I'm just gonna stay with her for a while" Ben said, "agent Shine you cannot leave now" Stella said, "I'll get the camera up" Tom suggested, "sure" so Tom went to the computer and hacked in to the school security camera.

They saw Amy standing there.

(With Amy)

"Who's there?!" She asked as she turned everywhere, a chuckle filled the air.

"Who do you think?" A whisper was heard.

"M-Mike?!" "Hehe" he chuckled as he came into view.

"Why are you here?!" She spat. "I said I'll come to collect you chick" he smirked.

Amy froze for a brief second then she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Hehe" he smirked, "what's wrong chick, don't like this name, this time chick doesn't make you flinch, chick" Mike snickered. Amy started to tremble with anger.

"Shut up" she mumbled, "hehe, what did you say, chick" he smirked, "shut up" she said firmly, tears started to appear in her eyes and drip down her face.

"Shut up!" She almost yelled. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Amy ran towards him with her blue spark in her right hand and went to shoot it at his face, it almost worked but Mike dodged it and did the same with his blood red at the back of her head and she fell to the ground. Mike grabbed her arm and picked her up.

"Hey!" Ben came out the shadows, Mike smirked and snickered.

"Let her go!" He gritted his teeth, "why? This chick is mine" he snickered.

"Let her go!" A blue sphere went around him and a bunch of sparks in his hands and he joined them together to a full blast spark in his hands and placed it in front of him as he shot a beam.

"Ha, that's all you got, punk?!" Mike raised his hand and the blood red beam shot at the crystal blue. They clashed together. Wind blowing everywhere.

"Ugh, one hand, he's strong" Ben thought as he gritted his teeth even more. "Let her go!" Ben yelled, "what?! This chick?!" He spat.

"Let her go" Terry came behind Mike, "huh, and why" Mike broke his spark and made Ben fly backwards and hit the wall, "Ben!-ah!" Mike pulled her hair.

"Just stop this Mike" Terry said, Mike turned to him causing Amy look at him, Amy saw Terry's eyes, Amy's eyes widened as she looked in his.

"Just let her go Mike, it's failed already" he said calmly, "huh, I'll let this chick-" Mike stopped and looked at Amy who was trembling and grasping on to his arm that was around her chest.

"Stop calling me that" she growled but that growl turned into a sob.

"You see, just let her go" Ben said as he got up, "I was going to but now she's crying, I think I'll keep her" he snickered, "idiot" Ben smirked, "huh?" "You really think she'll come with you, you're pathetic" he smirked.

"Hehe, look at her, she's defenceless" Mike chuckled, "hehe" Amy snickered.

"Look at her, she's crying" Terry said.

"What about it, if she's crying, that's a good thing!" Mike yelled.

"It is for you" Ben said as he slowly moved closer, "but at this time, for you it's a bad thing" he smirked.

"How, I love watching this chick suffer" he snickered, Terry backed away.

"You don't understand do you?" Ben asked as he smiled, that smile turned into a smirk.

"What?" "Didn't you witness the battle between Jazz and Dan?" He asked, "of course" "then you should know."

"Know what?!" Mike spat.

"Power-" Ben started, but got interrupted by Amy.

"Power is more powerful with emotions" she whispered with a smirk and tears flooding down her face.

"What?!" He flew back as Amy's energy grew and she screamed, sparks going everywhere.

"You should know what she's been through!" Ben shouted, "no way! She can't possibly have that much power?!" "She does" Terry chipped in as he covered his face.

"Technically this is your fault for calling her chick!" Ben shouted, trying to get loud enough so they can hear him over the screaming and the air blowing everywhere.

"So, I called her chick because he flinched every time I said, don't know why though!" Mike yelled, "isn't it because of her brother?! That's what I've heard!" Terry shouted.

"Ah! Lets leave!" "Right!" "Wait!" Amy yelled, "Terry, how do you know my brother?!" She asked, "we're close!" He shouted as he ran, he hesitated to answer, but he did.

As Terry was running behind Mike, he mumbled, "closer than you think."

Amy stopped and fell to the ground, Ben helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "I don't feel well, I'm going to go home, but first can you ask Natasha to give me the spare key, I left mine at home" "sure, just rest here" Amy nodded, Ben went to get the spare key off Natasha.

"There you go" Ben threw it at Amy, who cached it with one hand.

"Thank you Ben, I've got it from here" she smiled.

"I'll take you" he insisted, "no, you need to go to HQ, I can go though the shadows, I'll call you if anything goes wrong" she said, "huh, fine" he sighed. "As long as you are safe, then I'll do what you ask, this time, and it's only because Stella freaks me out when she uses the whole 'agent Shine' on me." He said, then he walked into the shadows.


	5. What Happened?

Amy was at the apartment watching TV while lying down in her bed.

"I thought you didn't feel well" Natasha walked in, "huh, yeah, after using that amount of energy it's made me dizzy" she looked down at her hot chocolate she had made.

"Huh? You cold Amy?" Natasha asked, "no, why?" "For one you've got a hot chocolate but you're also shivering" "huh?" Amy looked at her hand and noticed.

"I don't know why, I haven't been in shock or anything-" she stopped mid-sentence as she realised, maybe she has.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked, "um, I think it's because my brother Jamie" Natasha went to sit next to her, "I don't need any sympathy" she said, "you may think that you don't need sympathy and yet you push people away from it, you may not want it but you do need it, Amy, it shows who your friends are, well your true friends" Natasha said.

"Mm" Amy hummed in response, "so, why are you here, shouldn't you be at HQ?" She asked.

"Ha, changing topic, we finished" "you didn't want to hang around with Zoe or Dan, or any of the others?" "Nah, I wanted to see how you were" she smiled.

"Thank you but I don't want people to worry" she said, "haha, you're just like me, caring for others and don't want them to worry about you" Natasha told.

"You got all of that just from talking to me?" Amy asked, "no, I've known for a long time" "um, okay. What did you talk about?" "Oh, we talked about Jasmines escape and how to find her and to get her back."

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?" "Sure."

(In HQ, quarter of an hour ago)

"Amy's gone home, so what are we going to do about Jasmine, we don't know where she is" Ben said, "we don't know" Dan said with a sad expression.

"Why don't we try to get information out of Korps, or we can find Kloe, they were with Jasmine" Aneisha suggested, "that sounds good, any idea where they are?" Stella asked.

"Um, can't we use that DNA detector that I used to track down Kloe?" Zoe asked, "we could but Frank broke it, and that was very reckless of you Zoe" Stella told. Zoe looked down and slid down in her seat.

"Um, I might know where Jazz is, there's this place where she always used to go when she would run off somewhere" Dan said and Serena nodded.

"Okay, should we look there when Amy feels better?" Frank asked, they all agreed.

"Screw Amy, we should go now!" Dan protested as he stood from his chair. Everyone was shocked at his sudden out burst.

"Um, Dan, that's impolite" Serena told, Dan sighed and sat down slowly.

"Huh, sorry, I just don't want Jasmine to suffer like this-" "are you forgetting that she kidnapped your girlfriend and Aneisha, and she set a curse on Zoe?!" Tom yelled, Dan sighed again.

"No, I'm not forgetting that but she is family, no matter how much you despise her Tom, I will always love her as family and will do all I can to stop that insanity" he explained. Tom calmed down a bit and sat back down.

"What if she had kidnapped Zoe right this second and placed that curse on her, and made you watch her suffer, she's gone insane, what do you think she will and won't do" he said.

"Wait, damn, she's insane isn't she" everyone nodded, "Zoe, lets see your neck a minute" Dan turned to her.

"Um, o-okay" so she showed Dan her neck and he gasped at what he saw.

"The mark is on there, y-your cursed, Zoe" Zoe's eyes widened as she touched her neck and winced at the pain, "so, now that Jasmine is insane Zoe is cursed?" Natasha asked, they all nodded.

"So we need to make sure she doesn't become fully insane so Zoe doesn't suffer like it says on her neck?" She asked and they all nodded again.

"Okay, so we go to that place that Dan said when Amy is feeling better" Frank said. They all hummed in response.

(In the present)

"So that's what happened? Wait, Zoe is now cursed?! It's like reading a book or watching a tv series, our life is a drama" Natasha agreed.

"Um, Natasha, can I ask you something?" Amy asked, "sure."

"Um, well, w-what happened in your past?" She asked sheepishly.

"How would you know that I have a bad past?" She asked shocked.

"I see it everyday, the way you put a fake smile on, sometimes a bit like me."

"Um, okay-" she started.

"My parents lost me, or abandoned me when I was five, in a park that I loved, it was before I met you and I stayed in the park for a year waiting for them, I didn't know my way home and I slept there at night, I ate food from people that walked by. By the end of the year a girl who was about fifteen, she lived near you, Christine, I think her name was, she took me in, her boyfriend, I think his name was Felix, I'm not sure, they didn't last long, they took me in, she's about, twenty seven years old now and Jake is her fiancée now, she's happy, I've moved into this apartment with you, so life's okay now, it was jut for a year anywa-" she got interrupted by Amy hugging her.

"I've only lost my brother, not my parents, I'm sorry" "uh, it's okay Amy" she slowly hugged her back.

"Do, or did you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked.

"I have a brother, he always picked on me, I don't know why though, I didn't do nothing to him, and my sister Rhiannon, was always sticking up for me. I eventually asked my brother why he hated me when I was four, he just shrugged and started to walk away, then at the door way he stopped and leaned on the door frame and turned to face me, he said, 'you shouldn't have been born' he frowned then smirked and walked away, I collapsed to the floor and Rhiannon kneeled down behind me and whispered, 'it's okay, he's just a jerk' I turned to her and smiled then nodded, I carried on my life with my sister. After a few months after I walked into the kitchen to see Drake, my brother, shouting at my dad, saying that I should've been adopted and stuff, dad disagreed of course, but after a few days he started to agree then he spoke to my mum and she disagreed, basically, Rhiannon was the only one who cared for me, sometimes I think I was adopted."

Natasha sighed at the memories and tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, we'd never abandon you" Amy hugged her again.

"T-thank you Amy" she hugged back.

They failed to noticed that a very, very, small camera was at the corner of their window and that Tom put there, Ben, Tom and Zoe were watching the screen.

What everyone failed to see was Jasmine in the shadows, listening to everything.


	6. Kevin

After a few days had pasted and everyone cooled down over the bad past, things were back to normal.

YEAH, LIKE THEY WOULD EVER!

"Hey Amy, you want to go to the beach? Natasha can come as well" Ben asked, "yeah, sure, it's a nice day, I'll ask Natasha now" Ben nodded.

"Hey Natasha, want to come to the beach with me and Ben?" Amy asked telepathically. Natasha snuck up behind them, "sure, I'd love to come" she smiled.

"Don't do that" Ben jumped, "oh, sorry" she pouted, "I'll meet you there, I need to get something" Amy said as she started to walk into a shadow, "wait, I'll come with you, you know, with Mike and all" Natasha smiled, "okay, thanks. We'll meet you there Ben?" "Sure, I'll be in the corner" "see ya" Natasha waved as she and Amy walked through the shadows.

Ben sighed.

"One day, we will walk like normal people, but not today" he started to walk to the darkness, "ha, yeah, like that'll ever happen" he snickered to himself.

(With Amy and Natasha)

"So, what did you want to get?" Natasha asked, "nothing, I just wanted to talk" "about what?" "Um, well, it's a bit complicated" she scratched the back of her neck.

"Well, I think Terry knows Jamie too much, and I was wondering if you could help me find him, so I could ask?"

"Um, that'll be hard, comparing he's like a dog to Mike, he's with him no matter what" she told, "yeah, your right, it would be hard, lets get to Ben" "yeah, but don't worry Amy, I will help you with anything" Natasha smiled, "thanks Nat" she smiled, "lets go" Amy nodded and they walked through the shadow.

(With Ben)

Ben was standing on the beach throwing stones in the sea. After a while a scene of blood flashed in his head. He crouched down on the sand and started to sob. Amy grabbed his waist and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a croaky voice. Amy giggled.

"I told you I'll be here silly" she smiled and leaned on his back. "Oh, yeah" he said.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked as she walked in front of him. Ben looked up a little with his blue eyes and stared at her. Amy smiled. He then sighed.

"Where's Natasha?" He asked, "she's getting a drink" "okay, I don't want her to hear, she would be feeling sorry for me, then it'll start to get on my nerves" he frowned, "so are you going to tell me?" Ben sighed then nodded and looked up at her.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was four, and I lived with my grandparents and they were horrible to me, they got fed up with me. After a few months I came to the house and as I was walking in the doorway I heard a gun shot and ran in there to see my nan and grandad on the floor in a pool of their own blood, a b-black hooded man grabbed me but I broke free. I stayed in a park for a few months then a couple, Donna and James took me in, I was about six then, and that's when a met you" he explained.

"Sorry, I didn't know, and I dumped my problems on you when you've been through worst, I'm sorry" Amy went to hug him but he whacked her away with his forearm and turned slightly.

"I don't need any pity! This is exactly why I didn't want anyone to know!" He yelled.

Amy was speechless.

"Um, Ben, I'm sorry-" "no Amy, don't!" He got up with tears in his eyes and ran up the steps. As he was, someone pushed him down and he landed on the sand with, Natasha on top of him, scowling at him.

"N-Natasha, get off me!" Natasha slapped him in the face.

"Look, you don't want pity then I won't give you it! But if Amy feels sad for you then let her!" She yelled.

"Natasha, get out my way" Ben said as calmly as he could, "not until you apologise to Amy" she frowned.

"Why, I ain't done anything!" He spat, Amy walked towards him. "I don't need any sympathy off anyone!" Amy kneeled down beside him.

"I won't give you any then" she simply said then started to walk away, Ben was shocked.

"But-" she stopped and turned, "you should listen to Natasha, she told me that we think we don't need any sympathy off anyone, especially friends but deep inside, we want it, just to see who your true friends are-" she simply said, "so if deep inside you don't need anything, then you won't have it off me" she said calmly but tears swelled in her eyes.

Natasha got off Ben slowly then whispered, "see what you've done" then Bens eyes widened as he realised. Amy started to run off wiping her tears from her eyes. Ben got up and thanked Natasha then ran to Amy. Amy was almost off the beach completely, until she got knocked down by Ben. He pinned her to the ground. Her eyes widened as he planted a kiss on her lips. Ben bit her bottom lip, she didn't notice though. They both had tears running down their face, still kissing, Natasha came with the drinks and stood there watching in delight.

Ben got up from Amy and helped her up, Natasha gave them their drinks and smiled.

"Thanks for that" Ben thanked, "no problem" they smiled.

The trio walked back to the beach and when Amy and Ben were sitting on the soft sand, Natasha was throwing stones in the sea. Natasha looked over the beach to see people and little kids having fun with their families, she sighed. She met eye to eye with a certain black haired boy with blue shorts and a grey T-shirt, when he spotted her he waved and she waved back. The boy started to walk up to her, she panicked and turned to Amy.

"Um, Amy can ya help me out?" "Sure, what is it?" "Um, what should I do?!" She asked all panicky as she slightly pointed to the boy that came closer.

"Who is that?" Ben asked, "I don't know but I think I should know him, so what should I do?" "Just be yourself Nat" Natasha sighed and agreed.

"Hi" the boy said, "um, hello" she greeted, "haha, you don't remember me do you?" He asked, Natasha thought for a moment but shook her head.

"No, sorry, should I know you?" The boy sighed, "it's really been that long huh? Fine, lets start over" he said as he extended his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Kevin, nice to finally see you Natasha" he smiled, Natasha stared at him. She then pounced on top of him.

"Kevin! It's been ages!" She hugged him. Amy and Ben were confused.

"Oops, sorry, I tend to do that" she laughed nervously while she got up and held a hand out for Kevin to grab.

"No problem, you always were a hugger" she smiled, "so Nat, are you going to introduce us?" Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Amy, Ben, this is Kevin, he was the second only person to actually like me, beside Rhiannon. Kevin, these are my friends Amy and Ben" "nice to meet ya" he smiled, they smiled back.

"They are nice to you, right?" Kevin whispered in Natasha's ear, "of course!" She smiled, "that's good" he smiled, Ben and Amy were confused.

"Does he know about your power?" Amy asked telepathically, "no, I didn't have it until I was eight" she answered. "Good, I need to know him a bit more" Natasha slightly nodded, luckily Kevin didn't notice.

"Who's this Kevin?" A guy came up behind him, putting his arm over Kevin's shoulder.

"Oh, Damien, this is Natasha" "oh, so this is the chick who was a mistake" he smirked, Natasha froze a little and so did Amy, Ben and Natasha walked up to Amy and whispered, "are you alright" she nodded.

"So, am I right?" "Yes, so just go away" Damien chuckled, "well, see ya Natasha" he waved, she just stared at him.

"So that's your brother?" She asked, "sadly yes, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to do that" "haha, it alright" Natasha smiled.

It fell silent for a brief moment.

"So, are we going to enjoy the day of the beach?" Ben asked, "yeah, let's go!" Amy squealed as she jumped up and punched the air.

"So, how have you been?" Kevin asked, "Jones isn't it?" Natasha asked.

"What?" "Jones, Kevin Jones, isn't that your surname?" She asked, "oh, yeah, Natasha Spark, isn't it?" He asked, "um, not now, my last name is Starr now" "oh, alright, so I should call you miss Starr" "what?! No, just call me Natasha" "haha, alright" he smiled.

So they carried on with the day at the beach.

After a few hours, it was about 20:45 now, so they decided to go home.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow" Ben said as he waved, "see ya!" They waved back.

"I'll go on ahead" Amy said, it was light comparing they were out side the building where their apartment.

"You sure? With Mike and all" "yeah, I'll be fine" "um, who's Mike?" Kevin asked, "um, just this guy that lives in the same building, but he always moans at us, hopefully he isn't in his apartment" Natasha lied, "thanks" Amy said telepathically.

"Okay" he said, "nice meeting you Kevin" "you too Amy" so Amy walked up the stairs.

"It was nice seeing you again!" Natasha squealed. "Yeah, it was lovely seeing you too! I have been searching for you for years" he smiled, "wait, you've been searching for me, all these years?" She asked shocked, he smiled and went closer.

"I would move heaven and earth to be with you" he whispered, Natasha gasped, she had never been told anything so nice and sweet, she blushed a scarlet red, it was a small blush though, barely noticeable.

"We'll, I've wanted to say this since I met you, well-" he started as he went all shy, then all romantic. He started to blush then smiled.

Natasha's heart skipped a beat as she was speechless for what she had heard.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"


	7. Sparks VS Flame Part 1

Natasha entered the apartment, Amy smiled and did a hot chocolate for the both of them, they got changed in their pyjamas and sat down in their beds and watched TV.

"So, is he a nice guy?" Amy asked, "Kevin? Yeah, I would say so, why?" "Wondering if he's trust worthy" "Amy, I will tell him when the time is right" "that is when you understand him more, correct?" She asked.

"Can you not speak like that, it freaks me out, but yeah, until I get to know him better, I'll tell him" "okay" she smiled and sipped her hot chocolate, they still weren't aware of the tiny camera on the window.

(With Kevin)

Kevin was walking home in the dark when a blonde girl stood in front of him.

"Hello Kevin" she smiled, "um, how do you know my name?" He asked a bit shocked and insecure.

"Not important, you like Natasha, correct?" "Um, yeah, with all my heart, why am I telling you this?" He asked, "hehe, to save Natasha" she giggled.

"Why, what have you done with her?!" "Nothing...yet" Kevin got irritated with this blonde.

"What do you want" he growled as he clenched his fists, "bring me Zoe, and possibly Amy, if you want your Natasha unharmed" she giggled as she walked in the shadows.

He finally got home and as he got up stairs and got ready for bed, he laid down in his red and black bed. The thought of loosing Natasha or her getting harmed was unbearable. Kevin gritted his teeth and clenched his left fist.

"I don't know who she is, but if she lays a finger on Natasha, she will get burnt" he growled as a small flame appeared on his fist.

(The next day)

Kevin was sitting, waiting for Natasha and Amy outside the apartments building. A man walked by but stopped as he saw Kevin, daydreaming.

"What you doing there young chap?" He asked, "waiting for someone" "you do know you can have access to the building by pushing a button and ask who ever your waiting for to come up?" Kevin nodded, "yeah, I want to surprise them" he slightly smiled. The man sat next to him.

"Girlfriend? Or really close friend?" He asked quietly, "can't say" "okay" he said as he got up.

"See ya kid" "see ya."

The man started to walk off and Natasha and Amy walked out, Kevin immediately stood up, the man smirked and whispered something in Kevin's ear which caused him to freeze for a small moment.

"Oh, hi Kevin, what are you doing here?" Natasha greeted as they walked up to him, "I wanted to see you" "who was that man?" Amy asked, "I dunno, just some guy" he replied.

Amy nodded. They started to walk to school.

"Wait, what are we going to do?" Natasha asked Amy telepathically, "what do you mean?" "HQ, he can't know, can he?" "No, we'll just tell the others to meet up somewhere else, I'll tell Ben and Dan now" "okay."

So Amy did that.

"What school you going to Kevin?" "Oh, I'm in St. Hopes, but I might transfer to St. Hearts" "why?" "You" he smiled, Natasha blushed a little.

They walked to the park instead. Everyone was there, well, besides Stella and Frank.

"Hi guys!" Zoe greeted, "hi, how's your neck?" "Um, still pains, but I think I'll be fin-ow!" Zoe squealed as a pain shot through her neck.

"Um, hi, Zoe, right?" Kevin asked, "yes, um, who are you?" "I'm Kevin, childhood friend of Natasha" he said, "oh, hi" she smiled. Kevin smiled and nodded.

"So, what's wrong with your neck?" Kevin asked, "oh, I got an injection, then forgot about it and has a paint tattoo on, which turns out I'm allergic to, only a little, and I can't get it off, so it tends to hurt sometimes" she lied, "um, okay-" Kevin stopped as he looked behind Zoe.

He saw that girl in the bushes signalling him to take her, but he didn't listen, then her black spark came up in her hands and aimed them at Natasha.

"What's wrong?" "I thought I saw something in the bushes, that's all" he looked again to see a man there next to her, he got his red spark and they both collided it together to form a small sphere, he watched as it showed Natasha standing then getting shot by the blonde girl, then the red spark showed him getting Zoe and Amy. He just ignored them.

"May I see your neck?" Kevin asked as he saw the girl point at Zoe's neck.

"Um, sure, I guess" Kevin walked towards her and saw the letter "J" and a pattern around it.

"Why a J?" He asked, "they ran out of Z stencils" "okay, I'm convinced" he said, "why would I be lying?" She asked.

Kevin looked at the blonde and she shook her head.

"Um, can you guys go? I want to talk to Zoe in private" Kevin said. They all looked around and Natasha nodded so they all left.

"See ya in The Diners Castle then?!" Dan shouted, they shouted back "yes!" So the small group of agents walked off.

"What do you want?" Zoe asked.

"You look like a nice girl Zoe, and one not to lie unless needed, and I think your all keeping something from me" he explained, "no, why would we?" She asked.

"Huh, I'm sorry-" he started but got interrupted by a giggle.

"You've done well Kevin" Jasmine snickered, "what?!" Zoe asked, shocked.

Zoe stepped away but bashed into Mike.

"What's wrong?" She giggled, "thanks, you did well for me" Jasmine said to Kevin, Mike got next to Jasmine.

"I didn't do this for you, I didn't do anything, I just want to know what's going on, and what's with the sparks?" He asked, "oh, you don't like the sparks?" Mike smirked as he brought his hands together, forming a red spark.

"Well-" he started, "too bad!" He shot it at Kevin who blocked in with his forearm and skidded back, Zoe just stared in shock. Mike pulled her by the hair.

"That was easier than expected, lets go" Mike said, "aw, I don't get to go insane?!" Jasmine whined, "on a scale of 1-10, how insane are you?" "5" "you're already insane" "ah!" Zoe yelped as her neck started to hurt.

"It's not over" Kevin said as he punched the ground and stood up.

"Oh, your still alive, that's a shame" Mike said, "K-Kevin, just get t-the others" Zoe winced at her pain.

"No, by the time they get here you'll be gone" he said, "why?" He asked.

"Why what?" Mike asked.

"Why do you want Zoe?" "Well, I don't personally want Zoe, that's Jasmine here, I'm after Amy" he said.

"Yeah, I want her to suffer for taking something that belongs to me" Jasmine said, "so your basically saying that Zoe is taking your belongings and you want her to be in prisoned because of that?!" "Yes, precisely" she giggled.

"That's annoying" he spat, "just let her go so we can fight" he said.

"Haha, okay, but you'll loose" "I don't think I will" Kevin smirked.

"Ha, fine, if you don't loose, you'll get injured" "haha, I don't doubt that, but, lets see, shall we?" He smirked. Mike growled and threw Zoe to him, "lets go!"

"Hehe, who's going first?" He asked, "I'll go" a red beam hot at him but he moved out the way and blocked it.

"Smart move" he smirked, "how are you at this?" The beam shot again but it followed him, he blocked it all the time.

"Good, but how are you at speed?" His hands aimed at Zoe and she froze and it shot at her, Kevin ran and jumped in front of her and blocked, he got pushed back and slightly touched Zoe.

"You are fast, shame you don't have any power" Mike smirked.

Kevin moved Zoe to the swing and went back to the fight. He chuckled and stood a quite long away from Mike and Jasmine.

"Power hey? That's all you care about?!" Kevin went to punch him but Mike blocked it and hit him with his spark which caused him to fly back, Kevin fell to the ground.

"Hehe, too easy, looks like we'll be taking Zoe" Mike smirked, "not so fast" Kevin stood up and slowly walked towards him.

"You can't get rid of me that easy" he smirked.

"Zoe, are you alright?!" Zoe nodded, "good" he walked back to his position.

"You want power?" "Yes, but just a pathetic human like you couldn't defeat me!"

"Who said anything about defeating?"

"I did" "I'd say mildly injure, of which, non of us has done to each other" "fine!" Mike yelled.

"Lets do this, show me all you've got!" He yelled as a blood red sphere went around him and he ran up to Kevin and went to punch him but Kevin blocked his spark punch with his forearm near his head again and he got pushed back by Mike.

"Jasmine!" "Hehe, okay" Jasmine then got behind Zoe in a flash and grabbed her.

"Let go off me!" She demanded, "Zoe!" Kevin yelled, it was no use of getting out of Jasmines grasp.

"Why are you doing this?! I haven't loss yet!" "Encouragement! You will work more harder if she's in trouble. So, we're doing it!"

"This doesn't hurt you?!" Mike asked. "Not in the slittiest!" Kevin smirked. "Your strong! But not strong enough!"

Mike got his other hand and pushed it against him.

"You want to see my power?!" Kevin asked, "yeah! See if you can beat me with those pathetic punches!" He spat.

"Pleasure!" Flames showed on his arms and he pushed Mike away, "what the hell?!"

"You want power! I'll show you power!" Kevin got the orange flame in his fists.

"If I beat you, you release Zoe!" "Ha, fine!"

"Aw, I wish I could go insane" Jasmine whined, "p-please don't" Zoe mumbled, "huh? What did you say?" Zoe was silent.

"What are you?!" Mike asked "you wanted to see my power, well, mine beats yours pal!" "I will never get defeated by flame!" Mike insisted, "we'll see about that" Kevin smirked as he closed his eyes.

His fits collided together as his eyes opened, revealing a dark flame colour and the flames got larger.

"You said I won't beat you with pathetic punches!" Kevin yelled, "I might now" he snickered.

"Give it all ya go-" Mike got interrupted by people calling for Kevin and Zoe.

"Zoe! Kevin!" Dan and Amy yelled.

"Damn, you wait, we'll get Zoe and Amy" Mike said, "I look forward to the fight" Kevin smirked as the flames cooled down and stopped.

"Jasmine" "aw~" she whined, "now" "fine" so Mike and Jasmine left through the shadows.

Kevin ran to Zoe's side as the gang ran threw the gates.

"Are you alight Zoe?" Kevin asked, "yeah, thank you" she smiled.

"Are you two alright?" Dan asked, "yeah" Kevin smiled, "Zoe, you look shocked, is everything alright?" Amy asked, "huh, yeah, Kevin-" Zoe stopped as she saw Kevin shake his head.

"Zoe?" Aneisha asked, "just told me something, you'll find out soon" she smiled. Kevin sighed in relief.

"Okay, should we go and get lunch?" Ben asked, "yeah" everyone said, and they walked to "The Diners Castle".

(At the restaurant)

"So, what are you eating?" Dan asked, "gammon, chips, egg" Amy said, "chips and sausage" Natasha said, "chips and cheese" Aneisha said. "Waffles and beans" Tom said, "chicken curry" Kevin said, "i'll have the same as Amy" Ben said. When it was Zoe's turn, she didn't speak, she was in deep thought about what had happened.

"Zoe?" Kevin asked as he nudged her, "oh, yeah, I'll have tomato soup" she smiled, "okay" Dan said, the waiter came and Dan handed him the piece of paper, the man looked at it.

"Okay, any refreshments?" He asked, Zoe, Dan and Tom had coke. Amy, Ben and Aneisha had apple tango and Natasha and Kevin had banana milkshake.

(After eating)

"So, what should now?" Dan asked.

"Well, me and Amy are meant to be going to the cinema" Ben said, "oh, yeah, forgot about that" Amy chipped in, "okay, ah, weren't Sam going to take us to Elan Valley?" Dan asked, "oh, yeah!" Zoe told.

"Um, Natasha, are you doing anything?" Kevin asked, "um, no" she replied, "can we go to the park? I need to tell ya something" "um, sure!" She smiled.

They all started to walk their separate ways.

"Wait, Kevin!" Zoe shouted as she ran to him.

"Yeah?" "You're not going to get her in trouble like you did to me are you?" She whispered, "no, I fought for you, remember" he whispered back and smiled, Zoe smiled then ran to Dan and Natasha went to Kevin.

"What was that about?" Dan asked Zoe, "oh, it doesn't matter" she smiled sweetly, Dan sighed before saying, "okay."

Dan looked at Kevin who was waving and smiling at them, "what was going on?! I've got to get to the bottom of this" Dan thought as he turned back.

"Heh, I don't think Dan likes me" Kevin said, "nah, what ever it is, he'll get over it" Natasha said, "okay."

"What is it that Zoe said to you?" She asked, "oh, it doesn't matter" "okay" and Natasha and Kevin made their way to the park.

After a while of Natasha and Kevin playing on the swings and talking, they went to go to his house but they stopped in the middle.

"What was it you were gonna say to me?" She asked, "oh, uh, do you know anyone called Ja-" he got cut off by seeing a large red spark heading towards Natasha.

"Watch out!" He shouted as he jumped in front of her and got hit by it.

Kevin stood there, he started to tremble a little then fell on his knees, then punched the ground and kneeled down while facing down.

"You again, I thought you were after Amy" Kevin said, Mike came out the bushes, luckily nobody was in the park.

"Why are you trying to harm Natasha?!" Kevin stood up as flames came on his fists, Natasha stood there shocked. "Amy, please come over here, Kevin and Mike are fighting!" She told Amy telepathically.

"What, we need to finish this fight, since you failed to bring Amy and Zoe" Mike chuckled, "I was never apart of this!" Kevin yelled as he went to punch Mike but he went to Natasha and grabbed her...


	8. Sparks VS Flame Part 2

"Leave Natasha alone!" Kevin yelled as flames came on his arms and he charged at Mike but he put her in harms way, Kevin stopped immediately and stood in front of them with his flames going down to his fists.

"Hehe, can't harm this young lady" he smirked, "just let her go" Kevin said, "why should I?" He snickered, Natasha started to struggle but it didn't work, Mike just tightened his grip.

"She's nothing to do with this!" Flames came up his arm again and went to punch straight forward and was heading towards Natasha and...

Luckily she ducked down and he hit Mike causing him to let go of Natasha and she quickly got behind Kevin.

At this point Amy and Ben quickly ran through the gate and they stopped as they saw Mike, Amy growled.

"Oh, look who've we've got here, if it isn't my pet chick" he smirked as he stepped closer to them.

"Shut up Mike!" Amy yelled, "or else" "ha! Or else what?!" He asked with a chuckle.

Amy ran up to him and punched him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Next time it'll be a lot worse" she frowned, he just stood up and looked at her, dead in the eyes, he then smirked.

"Oh yeah chick-" he said in a quieter tone than usual, Amy was still standing there, her eyes was like daggers piercing through his soul, he stared back.

"It doesn't look like there'll be a next time!" He spat as he went to grab her but Amy had back flipped and he missed, she stopped next to Ben, who was shaking with anger quietly growling at the man in front of them.

"There will, trust me" she said still staring at him with those blue eyes like needles piercing through his skin.

Mike smirked and was about to speak, trying to ignore those eyes, but couldn't.

"Don't turn your back!" Kevin yelled as he punched him with his flames causing him, once again to fall to the ground. Kevin was standing behind him. Amy and Natasha stared in shock but Ben was focusing on Mike who was slowly getting up, he turned around.

"You dare hurt anyone and you won't see the light if day again!" Kevin spat. Mike reached his arm out.

"Like that'll ever happen" he smirked as the red energy pointed at Natasha, she just stood there.

"See if you can dodge this!-" he started, then Natasha got in defensive mode.

"The girl that was unwanted and always will be!" He shouted as the blood red energy went to hit her. Everyone stood there, even Kevin was motionless, eventually the energy hit Natasha and she fell to the ground. Everyone screamed.

"Natasha!"

...

She slowly got up and silently growled.

"How do you know that?" She quietly asked, "huh?" Mike was confused comparing he couldn't hear her.

"How do you know that?!" She yelled, "oh, I was spying on you lot when you were at the beach" he smirked, "not cool dude" Terry turned up, Amy shot her head in his direction, he looked at her with his hazel brown eyes but quickly looked back.

"This isn't a good time is it?" Amy asked Natasha telepathically, she slightly shook her head.

"There's too many people now, you've ruined it, lets go" Terry said, "why, I'm just getting started" Mike smirked.

"Yeah, and I'm just getting fired up" Kevin smirked as he pounded his fists together.

"Hehe, lets go runt" he smirked as he charged at him and Kevin did the same.

Amy went to run but got grabbed by Terry.

He put his hand over her mouth and whispered "tell your friends to stay quiet and you stay quiet and stop struggling if you want your questions answered."

Her eyes widened and she told Natasha and Ben to stay quiet and they did.

"Now, you promise to stay quiet chi-Amy?" He asked, she nodded and Terry let go of her mouth, "ask away but quietly" he whispered.

"How do you know my brother?" She asked, "we're close friends, next" "how did you know I had questions?" She looked up at him.

"Guessed, you're a curious girl" he answered, "next question?"

"Do you know where my brother is?" "He travels around, I can't keep track of him, next" "why does Mike want me so badly?" She shuddered at the thoughts.

"I think it's because he likes to see you suffer or something, like in Sam's house, he called you 'chick' and you seemed uncomfortable with it. Next" "why did you stop when you were going to call me chick?" She asked a little upset.

"I know you don't like it, you can't even say it without getting upset, next?" "Why do you care for me?" "Your the sister of my best friend, I can't stand to see you suffer" "why do you follow Mike?"

"Sometimes I try to stop him from destroying you or kidnapping" "I'm 18, I'm sure I can fight for my self" "he has never used his full power against you, if he did, you would be dead or unconscious in a minute or so, and I don't want that."

"Have you got any questions for me?" Amy asked, "um, yes" he started, he then looked down at her.

"Why do you trust me?" "What do you mean?" "You've done what I've asked and now that you've got your answers, you haven't struggled, like you're comfortable with this" he told.

"I'm not, it's just that I need answers" "you've got them, so why don't you?"

"That's because-" she got cut of by Terry holding her tight.

"You still hate this?" He whispered in her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Amy thought for a moment but didn't know how to reply.

"Amy, you haven't spoken" he said softly in her ear, "do you not like me? Or is it because of this position, I will pin you to the ground if you like" his voice was much more softer than it has ever been, Terry went to move.

"N-no, please, don't" Amy whispered, "okay" Terry moved back.

"Why are you holding me like this?" Amy asked, "do you feel uncomfortable in this position?" He asked softly, "strangely no, have you done something, have you used your power to make me obey you?" She asked a little panicky.

"No, why would I?" "You are holding me against my will" she stated, Amy looked over at Ben who was glaring at Terry.

"Um" Amy looked down, "what?" "Can you let go of me now? Bens getting annoyed" Amy said timidly.

"Him? Why would he be annoyed, I'm not going to harm you" he told, "we don't know that, you are our enemy now can you please let go of me?" she asked timidly.

"You know I'm not going to harm you, unless you want me to?" He put his hand on her chin and lifted it up to his face.

"Why would I even think of harming you?" He smiled, Amy started to tear up. When Terry noticed his smile turned into a upset face.

"What's wrong?" He pouted, "y-you remind me of my brother" she silently sobbed, "uh, sorry" he let go of her chin and her head drooped down. When Ben saw her crying he growled.

"What have you done to Amy?!" Ben asked telepathically, "nothing, just don't move" Terry replied, Ben was about to shake his head but saw Natasha nodding, so he did.

"Can you not cry, it upsets me" Terry pouted, "I don't want Mike to see you like this" Amy started to clam down, "w-why?" She asked, "huh?"

"Why does it upset you?" "It just does" "why don't you want Mike to see?"

"He'll take it as an advantage" he told, Terry held tighter causing Amy to lift her leg up, almost to her chest.

"Please don't speak, I want a bit of silence" he whispered, "that's not going to happen with the boys fighting" Amy smirked causing Terry to slightly chuckle.

"Ssshhh, please, just keep quiet Amy" "okay" she sighed and the two just stood there with the wind blowing.

"Ah, so you've caught my chick" Mike smirked as he walked towards them, the two shot their heads up, Amy was starting to get scared but couldn't move, Terry had her in his gasp on her too tight, she couldn't struggle or anything, she's lucky she could breathe. Mike was just about to grab her, but Terry pulled her back, sort of behind him but he turned as well.

"You will not have her, until you beat Kevin" Terry said, Mike sighed then looked at Amy with a smirk and put his hand on his head, "fine" he said with a smirk and turned back to Kevin who was getting up.

Terry put Amy back in front of him and grasped on.

"Can you let go now?" She asked, "no" and Terry said, "just stay here for a little while, okay?" "Um, no, I want to be untouched" "uh, can I hold you for one more minute?"

"You said you cared about me?" "Correct" "then why won't you let me go?"

"I want this a while longer" he said as he snuggled into her shoulder. "Why?" She asked timidly.

"You remind me of my younger sister who died 20 years ago" Amy didn't know what to say, she had only lost her brother, knowing he is still alive.

"S-Sorry for your loss" Amy whispered, "it's okay, it was a long time ago, but please, a little longer" he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry Amy" "for what?" She asked.

"For doing this, and for when Mike gets you" "uh, what, your gonna give him me?" She asked, a bit panicky.

"No, but he'll try until he dies" Terry sighed after, "hopefully he doesn't" he sounded like he was going to sleep.

"Um, Terry?" "Yeah" "can you please let go of me, I can't move freely and I feel uncomfortable" she said timidly.

"Um, I don't want to, but you seem very uncomfortable with this, I'll let you go in a bit" "how long this time?" She sighed.

"5...4..3..2...1" he then slowly let go of Amy, "um, thank you" Amy said. Ben and Natasha walked up to them.

"Terry, I think you" Natasha started, "never touch Amy again" Ben said sternly.

"okay, okay, I'm a man to my word, I might never touch Amy again, she knows why" he smirked, "you will if you know what's good for-" "Ben, lets go and get Kevin" Amy said, "fine" so they walked away from Terry.

"Never give up" he whispered telepathically. Amy's eyes widened.

"You do know this will go on for ages" Mike said as he dodged Kevin's attacks, "yeah" he spat as he punched him in the face.

"Shall we end it here?" Mike asked, "what, you getting tired?" Kevin smirked, "your not much competition, I'm getting bored" he told.

"Fine, till next time?" Kevin stopped and his flames gave out, "yeah, till next time squirt" Mike smirked, they both went away, Kevin ran to the trio and Mike walked up to Terry.

"Why isn't chick with you?" He asked, "she got away" "fine" Mike sighed.

"Let's go" Ben said, "what was with the flame?" Amy asked, "um, I'll tell you later, lets just go, the atmosphere making me sick" "haha, okay" she smiled.

Just at that moment Mike snatched Amy away.

"You're coming with me chick" Mike said as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her behind his back.

"Ben!" She screamed as she got one of her arms out if Mikes grasp and tried to grab Bens hand as he ran and extended it, Mike snickered. He knocked her out and dragged her in the shadows.

Ben collapsed to the ground and covered his face with his hands, Natasha and Kevin could hear him sob as they ran to him. Natasha kneeled down behind him.

"Come on Ben, lets get back and come up with a plan, you know that's what Amy would want" she said as she rubbed his back.

"You're making it sound like she's dead" Kevin stated, "shut up" Natasha told, he nodded.

"Yeah, you're right" Ben said, "great, lets go!" Natasha and Kevin started to walk away, waiting for Ben at the gate, who was still on the ground.

"Why didn't Amy use her power?" Kevin asked Natasha whose eyes widened.

A scream from Ben filled the air as wind blew every where and a blue sphere went around him as he stood up.

Terry saw in the shadows, then turned to go with Mike.

What they failed to notice is that Mike, at the split second Mike and Amy walked through the shadows, he got Amy's powers to...

..Lock...


	9. Amy's Kidnap Part 1

Amy awoke in a dark room and the sound of Terry and Mike talking. She tried to use her power to shoot Mike, but a small fraction that she had left, it got absorbed by the metal around the room.

"Ah, so my chick is awake, sorry but you can't fight back, I locked your powers but I did leave a bit for you to try, just so you know that metal absorbs your powers, causing you not to be able to use them until a few days, unless you've got a cloak shielding it, like me and Terry do" Mike smirked as he walked towards her.

"Where am I Mike?" She asked, she got slapped across the cheek.

"Call me sir" he told, "why?" She asked as she rubbed her cheek, Mike lifted his hand up, "sir" she quickly added, he put it down.

"That's better, you are in a secret location, not even Jasmine knows where we are, and you can't tell anyone telepathically because the metal and I locked your powers" he explained.

"How do you do that?" "Chick" he warned, "sir" "better. I have good powers, I learnt it" he told, "how do you learn it sir?" She asked, "well done, I have a book" "where is that book sir?" "You will not have it, besides, Terry has it now" he pointed at him.

"Okay sir, why don't you want me to have it?" Mike growled, "sir" "good, I don't want you learning it" "so I can't defeat you" she teased.

"You know, I swear I heard Terry say 'never give up' to you" Amy froze, "hello~" he waved his hand in front of her, she didn't move an inch.

"Finally" he said as he raised his arm and but his hand in a fist and went to punch Amy, luckily Terry stopped just as he was going to touch her.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked, "don't hurt her anymore" "why, I get to torture her" "no, I don't like it" "you got feelings for her or something?" Mike asked.

Amy snapped out of it and was startled when she saw a fist in her face.

"No!" Terry raised his voice at Mike as he let go and Mikes arm moved away from Amy's face.

"I know you have a weakness for kids, but still, you have too many feelings towards her" Mike smirked.

"No, I don't. I just don't want any violence at the moment" he sighed, "oh really?" "Yes, really."

Mike grabbed Amy and pulled her up, she tried to struggle but it didn't work.

"Don't want any violence huh?" He removed a strand of hair from Amy's face, "what are you planning to do?" He asked, "violence" he snickered, a red spark showed in his hand and it went towards Amy's neck.

"If you do that she'll be injured, and..you won't be able to hear her cry over her brother!" Terry shouted, he stopped for a moment.

"So, I may not now, but I will in time" he smirked, so he shot her with his energy. Then he dropped her to the floor. Amy grasped on to her neck and she moved to the corner with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to get food, you wanna come?" Mike asked Terry, "nah, I'll stay here, make sure she doesn't try anything" he replied.

"Okay, want me to bring something back?" "Sure" "anything in particular?" He asked.

"Just a sandwich" "okay" Mike sighed as he started to walk out, when he was about to leave he looked at Amy who was in the corner. Mike eventually left.

"You alright?" Terry asked as he ran to her, but she just moved more into the corner.

"I'm not going to hurt you Amy, why would I?" "I don't know, sir" she said timidly.

"You don't have to call me sir" "what about when Mike is around?" "I'll tell him" he smiled.

"Why are you nice to me?" She asked, "dunno" Terry replied, Amy's stomach rumbled, Amy moved more in the corner.

"Hungry, hey?" She nodded, "I'll see if I can get you some food when Mike comes back" he smiled, Amy nodded.

Mike walked in the room and chuckled at what he saw.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, "you did hurt her, what do you expect her to do, the Macarena?"

"Haha, that would be amusing, I might get her to do that sometime" he snickered at the thought.

"Here's your sandwich, ham and cheddar cheese" Mike passed it to Terry, he took it then looked at Amy who then looked at the ground.

"Is Amy allowed anything to eat?" Terry asked.

"Um, not for today, but tomorrow I'll give her something, like a pop tart or something" Mike told.

"Okay, where you heading of to now?" Terry asked, "I'm going down the pub, you wanna come?" "Um, I will once I've eaten this, they don't let you bring your own food in, so I'll eat it here. In front of her so she can be teased" he smirked.

"Okay, I'll wait in the car" Mike started to walk, "bye chick" he smirked then walked out.

"Geez, you're 18 and you're in this state" Terry sighed after as he slid down the wall to sit next to Amy.

"Here, it's your favourite" he passed the sandwich to her. Amy's face lit up but then frowned.

"How do you know that?" She asked. "Lucky guess I suppose" he scratched the back of his neck and smiled nervously.

"Thank you Terry" she quietly said before she took a bite into the sandwich.

"You're welcome, Amy" he smiled then rested his head on the wall.

When Amy was finished Terry walked out and locked the door.

After a day or two, she woke up at 6 to hear Mike and Terry arguing over her, they left and she drifted asleep.

Her dream was a nice dream of her and Jamie playing in the park but then it turned to that rainy day, when a part of Amy died inside. She was crying in her sleep, her nightmare got worse.

It showed Natasha asking how old Jamie would be now, when she answered 28, it went to the park when Amy was alone, then to that same park but with Terry holding her like he was when Kevin and Mike were fighting. She was crying in this scene, again.

"My younger sister died 20 years ago" whispered in her ear then it showed Amy standing in the rain when Jamie had left, she was facing down with her fists clenched and tears streaming down her face. Dark creatures were around her for a moment. Then it showed when Terry was fighting Ben, then he stopped and smirked as he was going to hit the unconscious Amy once again, but then it turned into a frown and a single tear shed before he disappeared, the sentence that Terry told was still ringing in her ear.

Amy was now stirring and moaning a little. She couldn't wake up, like the nightmare won't let her wake up until its finished.

It showed Amy aged 8 standing there in the pouring rain with tears being shed, it flickered, the 8 year old Amy kept on flickering, a dark figure first appeared, then it went back to Amy crying, but in a split second a dark figure with a smirk but it went back to the crying Amy.

Amy aged 8 kept on flickering to Amy aged 18, the present Amy, both standing there getting soaked by the rain and both crying.

But something had changed, a thing that was unknown, only Amy could notice it but if she tried, she couldn't explain it like it was, the only way to explain is saying...

"Amy died inside."

Amy awoke screaming and then quietly crying.

"Amy, you alright?!" Terry asked as he ran up to her, "a nightmare?" He asked, Amy nodded. Then Mike walked in.

"What have you done to her?" He asked with a smirk, "nothing, she just had a nightmare" Terry told.

Amy stopped silently crying and sobbed instead. She eventually stopped then backed away in the corner more.

"What's wrong?" Terry asked, Amy shook her head. "You can only reply with what happened in your nightmare, chick" Mike told as he walked up and went to touch her, but she moved away.

"Mike, get out" Terry told firmly, Mike started to walk, when he was in the doorway he turned to Amy and put his hand on his head and sighed,

"Geez, you're 18, and look at ya-" he extended his hand out. "You're acting like a kid" he told, Mike then walked out.

"Hate to say it Amy, but Mike's right" Terry sighed.

"Now" he sighed after, "tell me what happened."

He held Amy's hand, the strange thing is, Amy didn't resist, it's like she had done this before, people call it "deja vu" and, even more strangely. She like it.

Terry smiled, when he did an image of Jamie appeared, causing Amy to break out of Terry's grasp and held her head and tucked it down while grasping it, she kept on mumbling "no, no, no" while shaking her head side to side.

Terry grabbed her by her shoulders and made her calm down a little.

"Lets get you some fresh air" and Terry picked her up bridal style, but covered her eyes so she couldn't see where she was.

They were finally outside and the rays of sunlight hit Amy, she calmed down as she felt the summer breeze. She stuttered, and was really quiet, but Terry managed to hear every single word, of what she was saying about her nightmare. Terry pulled her to a tight hug, tight enough so she couldn't escape, but also so she could breathe perfectly fine, unlike last time.

She felt warm, calm and happy every time Terry held her, she didn't know why she felt these things towards the enemy, but, every time Terry held her, picked her up, hugged her, for some strange reason, she did not struggle for freedom but let him. Amy pondered, pondered on why she would let him do that. Why? Why did she? For some reason. She liked think what

**Amy's kidnapped by the most annoying person ever! **

**Hope you've enjoyed!**

**please R&R!**


	10. Amy's Kidnap Part 2

22 days later.

Amy was starting to forget about her nightmare and she enjoyed it when Terry would take her outside. She despised Mike. She ALWAYS had to call him "sir" and would sometimes stutter or not speak at all just so he would leave. When he came back drunk he would hurt her, not too bad though, they weren't lethal or anything, which was a very good thing. Terry protected her when he could.

Amy was almost falling asleep when she heard footsteps. She turned to the door to see Terry.

He kneeled down and looked around then gestured for her to come. Which for some reason Amy trusted him so she did. He handed her a parcel with a tag attached to it. She opened it and saw a book. She looked confused. Terry ruffled her hair and walked off to the darkness. Amy crawled back to the middle of the small room and read the tag. It said.

"Dear Amy, first of all, don't let Mike see this, or you'll get hurt, worst than usual, am we can't have that. This is the book Mike was talking about at the first day you got kidnapped. Now, you see those barrels in the corner-" Amy went to look.

"You just looked didn't you? So, when you hear footsteps, hide the book and every evidence that you have about this book behind or in one of those barrels. When you have learnt everything, don't just go and try to escape straight away, leave it a few days, please. Also, please do what Mike says, I can't bare to watch you suffer, now, if it helps please try to fight back and I will try to help. Amy, if you want to do anything besides escaping, just tell me and I will try to make it happen, okay? From Terry."

She looked at the book and saw the bronze cover with gold markings around the edges and in red fancy writing it said "Book Of Sparks." Amy turned over to the page to the first chapter. It was "Chapter One: The Lock System" and when she read the first paragraph, which was short, but she saw the magic a certain person must have, that she must collect.

Amy started to read with interest.

(In HQ during the past 22 days)

The agents were almost going crazy with all that was going on. Ben was sulking and has been for the past few days. Natasha and Kevin were trying to cheer him up an calm everyone down, along with Frank and Stella. Zoe was in pain, specially with her friend gone, Dan would try to cheer her up pretending nothing had happened sometimes, but he was the same, everyone was sad, like they were when Zoe and Aneisha to kidnapped by Korps and Jasmine, this time it was Amy and she has gotten kidnapped by Mike and Terry. The agents do not know about the book or anything, so they think that she could handle herself, Stella doesn't want to bother for a few days, knowing that Amy is strong, but she is stronger with Ben and Natasha and Dan. So they were ordered not to do anything for a few days but they never followed. Each day they would try to figure out stuff, like, where Amy is, why hasn't she used her power against them? Why isn't she here?

While everyone was at HQ talking about how to get Amy back, all this, just made Ben upset, angry, all at the same time. Ben walked through the shadows without anyone noticing. He went to the park, the one they always hang out in and the one where Amy got kidnapped.

He was swinging on the swings when he heard rustling in the bushes and when he went to look and was shocked of whom he saw.

"Terry?" "Oh, Ben. Hi" he greeted. Only to be hit by him.

"Where's Amy?!" He yelled, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that agent Shine" "don't call me that, my names Ben Terry-" he stopped.

"What's your name?" "Terry" "surname" "can't tell you" "why?" He asked.

"Not important. You-" "Terry, just tell me!" He interrupted.

"You shall know in time Ben. You've got to trust me, don't worry, you shall be seeing her soon, she is in no harm" he said, Ben just stared at him, Terry sighed.

"Ben, you have to be calm, Amy is in no danger and I'm making sure of that. I'll see if I can bring her tomorrow, but you cannot tell anyone of this, not that you saw me or anything, okay."

"Let me think" he said, then it fell silent, Terry looked at his watch.

"Could you hurry up, I need to go before Mike comes back to Amy, then she'll get hurt" Ben looked at Terry wide eyed.

"Huh, fine, when tomorrow?" "this time, so you trust me?" He asked, "yes, I trust you" Ben sighed. "Good, see ya tomorrow then" Terry said and Ben just nodded and Terry walked back to Amy.

Ben walked back to HQ and sat back down and nobody noticed he was gone, besides Kevin, but he didn't say anything comparing he knew where Ben went.

After a while of them talking they started asking Kevin some questions and Natasha of course.

"So, Kevin, you have flames?" Dan asked, "yes, sorry I didn't tell you, but, I wanted to keep it quiet, like you did with your sparks" he smirked.

"Wait, you knew?" Ben asked, "well, I assumed when I was fighting Mike the first time, I guessed that someone of the group would have that same power otherwise Jasmine would've gotten Zoe before she knew me. Sorry Zoe" he explained, "for what?" She asked.

"For asking you to keep it a secret and not for telling you about Jasmine in the park, if I did us two wouldn't of been alone and she wouldn't of nearly taken you."

"It's alright, she didn't" she smiled, "so that's why you two were close" Dan interjected, "wait, why did you say 'You look like a nice girl Zoe, and one not to lie unless needed', am I really like that? Am I really that bad at lying?" She asked a bit upset.

"No, no. I'm just good at catching people out when they're lying, don't worry Zoe" he smiled and Zoe smiled as well.

"So, what can you do with your flames?" Zoe asked.

"Well, if you're cold I can start a fire, I can use them whenever I want-" he then showed his fist and flames showed. "So basically anything a flame can do" he smirked.

"Cool" Zoe giggled, Dan was getting jealous.~

"So, how long have you had these flames?" Natasha asked, "since I was 8 years old, I wanted to show you first, but when I went to your house your brother answered saying 'she's gone' and I swear I heard him say 'good riddance'" he said, Natasha was a bit upset but sighed.

"I expect that of my family" she muttered, for only Kevin to hear, he held her close.

"Anyways-" Zoe started, "guys, Stella's coming up on the screen" Tom told.

"Hello agents, Kevin" "hello ma'am" he greeted, "cute" she said, he nervously smiled.

"So, I was thinking, why don't halve of your small group go to find out where Jasmine is and the other with Amy" she suggested.

"Who?" Kevin asked, "what?" She asked. "Who's gonna look for who?" He asked.

"Whoever, just make your mind up, we are going tomorrow" she said, Ben was thinking wether to tell them, but Terry told not to, and Amy's life could be in danger.

"Goodbye" Stella said and they waved. The screen went black.

"So, who's going to go with who?" Tom asked.

It fell silent as all of them were looking at each other.

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Please review!**


	11. Jamie?

Amy was reading the second page of the book and was interested in it, she read it like she would hear her brother reading it to her when she was just 4 years of age. She thought about Terry and Jamie, Terry said they were close friends, so what she thought could not be possible.

While she was reading it, her stomach rumbled for she has not eaten in two days and Amy started to feel sick, that's when she stopped reading and put the book and the brown paper in the barrel, and it's a good thing she did comparing straight after she heard footsteps.

"Alright chick, here's some porridge, bread and juice, I forgot to feed ya yesterday" Mike said as he walked through with a metal tray, "and the day before" she thought.

"Enjoy" he said as he walked back out, but sadly he came back in and stared at Amy who stared at him.

"You ain't gonna eat chick?" "How do I know you haven't poisoned it sir" she said.

"Hehe, good, you're learning-" he walked towards her and kneeled down causing Amy to shuffle into the corner.

"Look, it ain't been poisoned, I would like it if you we're alive." Mike told as they had a stare down.

"But if you don't want it, I'll take it away" just then, when Mike was getting up Amy pulled his sleeve.

"P-please, let me eat, sir" she sort of asked sort of begged. Amy looked like a little kid with the pout she pulled.

"Hehe, I shall let you eat" he smirked as he was going to put the tray down, but lifted it up a bit more.

"Mmm, chick, take your shoes and socks off" he ordered, Amy was really confused.

"Why s-sir?" She asked, "just do it chick" he ordered, Amy sighed but did as she was ordered.

"Good, don't eat until I get out, okay?" Amy nodded. "Good" he took her shoes and socks and walked out while locking the door. To leave bare footed Amy to eat.

After Amy had eaten Terry walked in and saw her in the corner, he sighed and walked up to her.

"Mike wants you to walk around this room" he told, "why?" She asked timidly, "I don't know, he said he wants you to feel what it feels like to walk around bare footed and stuff" he said, "um, okay" she said.

Terry held his hand out.

"Here" and Amy took it and walked around, once she had walked around a few times, she fell to the ground.

"Amy? What's wrong?!" Terry asked as he held her, "you have a fever, a slight one. Have you been eating?" He asked.

"Not besides today" she quietly said, "I'll get you something, just stay here" Terry slowly and gently put her down then ran to the door.

"Not like I have a choice" she mumbled.

Terry came back with two bottles of water and two packets of crisp with three sandwiches, which were her favourite.

"Thank you" she thanked as she started to eat and drink. "For now on you are going to keep a bottle of water here every day" he told. Amy nodded.

"Terry?" "Yes" he replied, "you know when you said I can ask you anything but escaping?" She asked, "yeah, what about it?"

"I want to see my friends" she sobbed a bit after, "sorry Amy, but I can't do that" Terry told.

"But, if you're healthy tomorrow I can take you to see Ben at that park" he said, Amy stopped sobbing and smiled.

"Thank you" she hugged him.

"So, how's the book going?" Terry whispered, "I'm on the second page" "so you know how to counter the "lock power"?" Terry asked, "still learning, I need a type of magic but it doesn't say what it is" she whispered in case Mike heard.

"Oh, that's a strong love, you've got to have it to break the seal, comparing the "lock power" is more for kidnappers, it shows you how to use it and how to brake it. Oh, and Mike has given you a bit of your power so you can fiddle around with but you can't attack him with it" he explained.

"Okay, I think I'm getting better" Amy told, "ah, you are going tomorrow, not changing" he told, Amy sighed.

"It was worth a shot" she giggled after along with Terry's soft chuckle.

(The next day)

"Feeling better?" Terry asked as he walked in, "yep" she said cheerfully, Amy noticed that she hadn't sounded that cheerful since she saw Jamie come back from when he stayed over his mates house.

"Cheerful?" Mike said as he walked in, "um, yes, sir" Amy told.

"Um, have a shower" Mike told, "why?" Terry asked, "she may want one. Do you not chick?"

"Um, depends sir" she replied, "on what?" He asked, "will I be alone, sir?" Mike chuckled.

"If you want to. I'm sadistic, not perverted" he chuckled.

"Technically if you go with her, that would punish her and that wouldn't only be perverted but sadistic as well" Terry told.

"I thought you cared for her?" Mike smirked as he walked close to Amy who moved back but he managed to grab her arm and dragged her out.

"What you planning Mike?" Terry asked, "nothing, just showing her where the shower is, unless you want to jump in with her?" He snickered.

"No, I couldn't do that to her" he said, "lets go then" Mike told as he dragged Amy through the dark hallway.

"Now, take your time, no need to rush" Mike told, Amy nodded and walked in, she looked at the shower and creeped through the door to see Terry and Mike outside.

"Um, sir, Terry?" She asked timidly, "oh, what is it?" Terry asked.

"Um, how does the shower work?" She asked Terry.

"Oh, I'll show you" Terry then walked in and showed her how to use it.

"Thank you Terry, um, where are the towels?" She asked, "oh, I'll get you one" "thank you."

Terry then ran out and grabbed her a crystal blue towel.

"Thank you" she thanked as she grabbed it and got ready to go in the shower.

(After Amy has had a shower)

"Um, what about clothes?" Amy peered through the door, "oh, right" Terry then rushed somewhere.

"So, had a nice shower?" Mike asked with a smirk, Amy's face went red, "um, yes, sir" she said timidly.

"Here you go" Terry handed her a crystal blue top and a crystal red jacket with jeans.

"Thank you" she thanked and took them and closed the door to get changed.

Amy walked out the door and looked down at her new outfit, which suited her very much.

"Like it then?" Terry asked with a smile, Amy smiled at him and nodded.

"Now, you want to go back down your room?" Mike asked, "you mind if I take her outside again?" Terry asked.

"Um, I don't see why not" Mike said, Amy looked at him and smiled a bit, "thank you, sir."

Terry then lead Amy outside the house.

Amy was picked up by Terry bridal style then they walked to the park. Before they fully reached the park Terry put Amy down allowing her to walk. Amy looked around and saw a sign saying "Leadsworth" and that was when Amy found out where she was, sort of...

"Terry, are we in-Ow!" She yelped as she grazed her foot on the concrete.

"Are you alright?" Terry asked, "wait, why ain't you wearing any shoes?" He asked, Amy leaned on Terry's shoulder and checked her foot.

"Sir didn't let me wear my trainers" she moaned as she looked at her foot, "want me to carrie you?" He asked.

"Um, no, your okay" "what about if you hurt yourself again?" "If you want" she said, they carried on walking.

"Ow! Stood on a sharp stone" she mumbled the last part as she jumped up and down holding her foot, Terry then picked her up bridal style.

"Amy!" Ben raised his voice as he ran to her, Terry put her down and Ben almost knocked her down, and would've if Terry wasn't there.

"So, she can't come with me?" Ben asked while pulling back from the hug, "no, you can't take her, today is the only day you can see her unless she can escape or you rescue her" Terry told.

"Nice outfit, why aren't you wearing any shoes?" Ben asked, "oh, stupid sir wouldn't let me-" "uh, Amy, think of what you have said" Terry told. Amy looked at him confused then her eyes widened as she realised.

"Uh, I mean Mike. Stupid Mike-" "why did you call him sir?" Ben asked.

"Mike took her shoes and socks away from her. She accidentally named him sir because he makes her call him sir and she must've gotten used to it" Terry told.

"Can you leave?" Ben said, "no" Terry growled, "Terry, just leave" Ben told, "I'm not leaving Amy" he growled as he grabbed her arm "too bad, you're gonna" Ben said sternly.

"Guys, stop it, Terry, can you please go on the swings?" Amy asked, "sure" he smiled and walked past Ben "don't try anything" he hissed then sat down on the swing.

"So glad you're okay" Ben hugged Amy once again, Amy smiled and hugged him back.

"So, how are you doing on finding Jasmine?" She asked as they separated from the hug.

"Oh, Stella decided to put us in groups, one group searching for Jasmine and another for you" he explained, "who's searching for who?" She asked.

"Oh, me, Kevin and Zoe are searching for you and Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Nat are looking for Jazz, Stella insisted some of the couples were separated, and we need more to search for Jasmine comparing if they do find her they will need power, so, yeah."

"Wait, there's two more? Where are they?" Terry came up.

"There waiting in HQ, it's so funny when Kevin is talking to Stella-" Ben stopped, "uh, I need to go, sorry Amy, or they'll come searching. What happened to your feet, they're bleeding" Ben told, Terry rushed up to Amy and picked her up bridal style again and took her through the bushes, "bye Ben!" Amy waved and Ben did the same and he turned to run back to HQ.

Terry stopped at a small stream and put Amy there, "your feet are bleeding, why didn't you notice?"

"I-I don't know" she said timidly, Terry sighed.

"Step in the stream" Terry said, and Amy slowly walked in the cold water.

"Um, here, have my jacket, so your clothes don't get wet if you fall" he took off his black jacket and put it on, "thank you" she smiled, then she splashed around with her feet.

As Amy was having fun in the water, Terry watching her thinking of when his sister used to do that when he would take her to the stream near his house.

"Ow" she yelped, "you alright?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, just a cut" she told, Terry splashed her, "hehe" he chuckled.

"Hold on" Amy did the zip up, "can I splash you?" She asked, "sure" he stood up and posed like a starfish.

"Look at me I'm a target!" He raised his voice while laughing and Amy splashed him and he moved, they were both having a fun time, laughing, being happy. The only two things that made Amy unhappy was knowing that she would have to go back to that cell and that this would not last.

"Amy, we need to go" "aw, can't we stay longer~" she whined, "sorry, no can do, Mike told me I've got to get you back, it's urgent or something" he explained.

"Um, okay" Amy said as she got out the water and gave Terry his jacket back.

Terry picked her up and looked at her feet that were not bleeding as much now, so they went back to the cell, but Amy was blind folded obviously, so she wouldn't know where she was, of course.

"Now, how was your little trip?" Mike asked Amy, "fun, sir" Amy timidly said, "okay, show me your feet" he ordered.

"Yes sir" she sighed as she sat down and showed him, Mike saw the cuts and pressed on to her feet, Amy winced at the pain.

"Stand up" he ordered, so Amy did. Terry put his arm around her waist.

"Now, tell me" he started as he walked towards the barrel and got the book out, "what's this?"

Both Amy and Terry froze.

"Well, you gonna answer chick?" He spat, Amy trembled and went to collapse but Terry caught her.

"I gave it her" he told, "has she been reading?" "I don't know" "she better not have, if she knows any powers of that book she will be severely punished" he told, Amy trembled.

"So, what have you read chick?" Mike asked clearly mad, as he walked towards her and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of Terry's reach.

"What have you read?!" He spat. "Um, h-halve a page, s-sir" "Terry, hold her down" Mike told.

"Why?" "So I can punish her" he smirked.

"No" "what?" He asked, "you are not punishing her, for what ever reason" Terry told sternly, Mike had already pinned Amy to the ground.

"Mike, stop it!" Terry yelled, "fine, Terry, I want to talk to you outside" "as long as you leave he alone" Terry told, "yes, I will" he smirked as he looked at Amy then let go of her and grabbed the book.

Terry and Mike were in the hallway arguing about the book and Amy, Amy was just in shock, not knowing what to do, if Terry couldn't win against Mike, then she would get hurt, severely.

After a while Terry then walked in and Amy stood up.

"W-who are you?" She asked, "Terry" he answered confused, "no, who are you really?"

Terry just gave her a confused look, "you know who I am, I'm Terry" he replied.

"Why do I feel safe around you and I trust you and every time I look at you I think I know you-" "well, you do know me" he interrupted.

"A kidnapper does not protect the kidnaped person, so who are you?!" She told.

Terry sighed and started to walk closer to Amy who moved back until she hit the wall and he kneeled down in front of her.

He held his hand out and Amy looked at his clenched hand confusingly. He opened it, revealing a necklace then grabbed her wrist and placed the necklace in her hand.

"Oh. My. G-goodness" she gasped as she looked at the silver necklace then she tightened her grip on it. Terry looked up at her and smiled.

"J-Jamie?" She stuttered, he nodded and Amy's eyes filled with tears. A single tear fell down his cheek and then Amy hugged him tightly.

**Aw! Sorry for updating so late, I forgot to post. Anyway, please review! Oh, and I'm trying to make it more M. , I will, so please keep on reading and reviewing, and if there are any suggestions that you would like me to write to make it more M. , please place it in the review box.**

**Special thanks to the people who have reviewed, favourited, followed and took time out of their life to read this story. **


	12. Jasmine? What Has Happened To You?

Aneisha, Dan, Natasha and Tom were running to a bridge wreckage where Dan said that Jasmine might be.

"So, why isn't Zoe with us?" Natasha asked, "Jasmine is after her, so Zoe will be a advantage and we will loose" Dan explained. "Okay" she said.

They were running towards a abandoned crashed orange bridge, they heard giggling and felt the darkness and insanity from Jasmine.

They all stopped as they saw the insane blonde in the ruins of the bridge giggling.

"Hello Jasmine" Dan greeted bored. There was no response.

"Jasmine, you don't have to be like this-" Natasha started put got pushed away by a gust of wind.

"I know that, I want to!" She yelled, but Dan saw a tear in her eye.

(Jasmines soul)

"Please, stop this?!" Jasmine yelled as she was banging on a type of cage.

"Why? Dont you want revenge?"

"No, don't harm them!" She screamed, crying.

"You can see everything?"

"Yes!" The blonde cried as she rested her forearms on the cage.

"Watch them suffer then."

"Shut up! Stop this!"

"You want to run away? Or watch them suffer?"

"Please! I beg you, stop this!" She cried, the voice chuckled.

"You don't want your friends to get hurt but Zoe is suffering, with the curse you put on her."

Jasmines eyes widened, "w-what?" Jasmine thought of Zoe being hurt.

"No! Stop this!" Jasmine cried as she broke through the cage and found the freedom to speak to her brother. Making sure the dark energy won't take control. But she new that will never last.

(Not Jasmines soul)

"Jazz, please" Dan pleaded.

"No!" She screamed as he stood up and ran, shedding tears.

"What do we do now?" Natasha asked, "don't know" replied Dan.

"Why don't we run after her!" Tom yelled as he ran closer to the giggles. "Tom! Wait up!" Aneisha shouted as she ran after him. Dan and Natasha sighed and ran after them both.

(With Ben, Kevin and Zoe)

"So, where are we trying?" Kevin asked as Zoe and himself were following Ben.

"Places where we have encountered Mike and Terry" Ben said as they were heading for the first place they saw Terry, then where they saw Mike.

They then went to Sam's house. They walked into the house and looked around, but couldn't find anyone. Kevin looked in the bedrooms and the attic, Ben looked in the kitchen and the dining room. Zoe looked in the living room.

"Basement" Zoe told as she ran down there, but still nobody to be found. They all went back to the living room.

"Why can't we find her?" Zoe asked upset, "we will find her, me and Ben promise we'll get her back, and safe" Kevin told as he put his arm around her shoulder to comfort the red haired girl.

"Thank you Kevin" Zoe smiled.

"I can see why Dan would be jealous" Ben said, "what, Dan's jealous?" Zoe and Kevin asked in sync.

"By the looks of it" he told, "why would he, he doesn't need to be" Kevin told.

"I'll tell Dan when we get back that he has nothing to worry about" Zoe said as she went to walk to sit on the sofa. Kevin walked over to her.

"How are you dealing with this?" He asked. Zoe looked at him confused.

"Your friends, your boyfriend and your foster dad has powers, your the only one without power" he explained.

"I'm okay, just feel a little left out sometimes, like when they are fighting I can't do anything and I get in the way" she said a little sad "it's okay, when Natasha was being abused I could do nothing and sometimes if I tried I got in the way and I felt bad but you know what I did?"

"no, what?" Zoe asked in a little hopeful tone "I closed my eyes took a deep breath and told my self that I could do anything I set my mind to and next time I was in the way I would use it as an advantage instead of a disadvantage" "did it work?" Zoe asked with her eyes shinning.

"You know what it did, after a while I helped her once but that once changed my mind" he said smiling.

"Keep quiet" Kevin whispered in Zoe's ear as he heard rustling and a flame appeared in his fist and stood in front of Zoe and shot a flame in the distant was a sound like someone gagged he approached very slowly and pulled back a crimson curtain to reveal Sam.

"Sam, what are you doing here?!" Zoe asked as she ran towards her.

"Mike tied me up, I over heard him talking on the phone about Amy" Sam said and gasped after.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know it was you, I didn't use that much force, so you should be fine. But still I'm so sorry" Kevin apologised.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it. Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"The rest are looking for Jasmine and Frank is with Stella in HQ" Ben told.

"Oh, okay. How are all you dealing with Amy being gone?" Silence fell.

"I'm Kevin by the way" Kevin put his hand out and grinned. Trying to break the silence, and it worked.

"Hi Kevin, so you have a flame power? That's new" she shook his hand.

"Yeah-" he started as he scratched the back of his head and smiled, "again, really sorry about that" "it's alright, as long as you treat the agents, specially Zoe and Amy and Natasha, and don't use your flames for evil, no harm done" she smiled.

"Sam~" Zoe whined, "she's just looking out for you" Kevin told as he put a arm around Zoe.

"Why do I trust you so much?" Zoe asked herself but loud enough for everyone in the living room to hear.

"I don't know, you let me touch you, your brave, I'll give you that" Kevin said with a smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zoe asked as she tried to back away from him but Kevin pulled her back.

"I'm just saying, you're the only one without a power, not including Stella and Frank. Plus I'm the only flame one here and I could set you on fire, so yeah. What about, your the newest without power" Kevin said, "what, I'm not, am I?"

"Oh Kevin, you are on thin ice" Ben told as he and Sam watched the scene.

"Well, you are still learning the whole new life thing, comparing you we're in Skul and Korps for your childhood" Kevin explained, "how do you know?" She asked worriedly.

"I can sense it" he said as he licked his lips.

"You've got a nice fragrance, it's...tasty" the fire guy sniffed as he pulled her close.

"Kevin, stop it now, your scaring her" Ben told.

"See, because he knows about your childhood, because every agent knows about it, they treat you like a child" Kevin told, Zoe's eyes widened as she realised Amy would always say that.

"Amy used to say that?" He asked, Zoe nodded, surprised he can tell just by looking at her facial expression.

"You are getting to close Kevin" Sam told sternly but Kevin was ignoring them.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you smell" Kevin told as he went to kiss her but Sam threw a light punch at him and he fell to the floor. Zoe squinted and looked down at Kevin.

"Ow, why you did you do that?" Kevin whined as he pouted, Zoe helped him up, "thanks Zoe" he smiled.

"Sorry, Zoe I didn't mean to scare you" "it's alright, you just surprised me" she smiled.

"What was with all the smelling and tasting?" Sam asked.

"I have a good sense of smell and her scent is wonderful, same as Natasha's" he trailed off thinking of her.

"You like Natasha don't you?" Ben asked with a smirk.

"Um, no, no. We're just friends" he said quickly. Ben crossed his arms, also along with Sam and Zoe, they were all smirking. Kevin sighed.

"Yeah" he blushed, Sam and Zoe looked at each other and smiled then nodded and they practically pranced on Kevin.

"That's so nice! Have you asked her out yet?!" They squealed.

"Um, I have" Kevin muttered, "and what did she say?" Ben asked. Kevin blushed a little and smiled.

"Yes."

**Aw! So sweet! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own M. or the actual characters, besides the ones with powers, but I do not own Dan. **

**Please R&R!**


	13. Amy's Escape

"You ready?" Terry asked with a smile as he put his hand out and Amy nodded with a smile and took his hand.

"Geronimo" Jamie said as he chuckled softly as they walked to the door.

"Allons-y" Amy giggled, "ah, so you do watch Doctor Who" he said as he spun Amy around, "of course" she giggled.

"Mike isn't here, come along Pond!" Jamie raised his voice and dragged Amy out the cell and stopped, "um, my friends call me Clara, see, I resemble her" she giggled. Jamie chuckled.

"Come along Doctor!" she giggled and Jamie grabbed her clothes and put it in a bag pack along with the book and they ran out to the park outside the grey house.

"Wow, that was easier than expected, want your shoes back?" He asked, "yeah, thanks. Something doesn't feel right though, it was too easy to escape, with someone like me, I expected Mike would be watching me 24/7." She said uneasy.

"Yeah, a bit too easy" he pondered. Amy shuddered.

"I hated being in that room, sometimes it scared me" she said the last part timidly.

"There was a ghost in there" "what?! You let me stay there?!" She yelled. Jamie burst out laughing.

"Just kidding! You should've seen your face!" He laughed. Amy pouted and nudged him.

"Shut up" she told with a pout.

"Well, Ben, Zoe and Kevin should be looking for you. Why don't we go to look for a while" he suggested. "Sure, but where do we start looking round?" Amy asked.

"How about walking?" He said chuckling, so Amy and Jamie walked hand in hand and walked to that green bridge in the middle of a park out side of the actual park.

They heard chirping from hatchlings in the trees with a faint sound of a rippling stream. Amy breathed in the fresh air tat she hardly got to feel.

"Why did you leave?" She asked as she looked at the water.

"I-I had to, to protect you" he said pulling her close as a tear formed in his eye.

"From who?" She asked with her voice a bit croaky, she was on the verge of crying.

"Aw, sshh" Jamie let her rest her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on her head.

"From everyone, they wanted my power, you didn't have yours yet and they didn't know you would, I was the main target, a unseen power everyone wanted, even mother did" Amy moved and looked at him while she was going to wipe her tears but Jamie did that for her.

"Why would mum want to?" She asked.

"I don't know, they didn't have any power, she only knew me, I was the only one with energy in our town and mum just wanted it, she never knew you had it, so she went after me" he frowned.

"How, why would people go after you if the energy isn't convertible?" She asked.

"If you have the right power or equipment, you can take away someone's power, and use it as your own. I guess mother wanted it. Did she ever try anything with you when you found out about your power?" He asked worriedly.

"Um, I don't know, I didn't tell her until I was 15 and I left home when I was 16, I think she did get closer to me when she found out. At one point she did ask me to sit down and inhale some gas, I fell asleep but woke up, then she was in the corner shocked, that's when I ran to Bens house, then we met up with Natasha and all agreed to come over here, then me and Natasha share a apartment and Ben is in a foster home with his parents" Amy explained.

"I'm guessing she tried to get your power, please don't let her hurt you" he pleaded.

"Why would I?" She replied.

"Don't know, but she is your mother, she can use that as an advantage" he said worried.

"Yeah, I suppose your right" she said a bit sad.

"Now, after I went away I met Mike, he was the only one who had the same power as me and he helped me, I told him my name was Terry but I changed my hair and I started to wear eye contacts, like now my eyes are brown and when I take them out-" he then took his eye contacts out.

"Now they're green" he smiled. Amy giggled and jumped on him.

"Then of course I joined forces, but I never knew he would do this" Jamie sighed as he held Amy close.

"Thank you, as long as you don't leave my side again, I will always love you" she smiled with a few tears ran down her face, Jamie chuckled softly.

"I will never leave you again" he smiled as squeezed her tight.


	14. What!

"We should get going, I'll contact Ben-" Amy stopped as she realised that she couldn't.

"Yeah, Mike still has your powers locked, I'll contact Ben" he told, Amy nodded.

"Okay, he'll meet us at the park" he smiled, then sighed.

"He still doesn't trust me" "haven't you told him?" She asked, "not yet, I thought you'd want to" he smiled.

"Yeah, let's go" Amy smiled as they went to the park.

They sat down on the swings and swung as they were waiting for Ben, Kevin and Zoe.

"So, another visiting?" Kevin asked as he was in front of them.

"Hi Kevin!" Amy leaped off the swing and hugged him. Causing both to fall to the floor.

"Glad your okay" he smiled as they both got up.

"Amy!" Zoe squealed as she leaped on her, "Zoe!" She hugged back.

"So, just another visiting?" Ben showed up behind her.

"Ben!" She turned to hug him and he spun her around, as he did so he whispered, "is there any way we can take you?" Amy shook her head.

"What's with the rucksack?" Ben asked Jamie.

"Just my stuff" he replied, "hey, you've got your shoes on" Ben noticed, "yep, beats getting cut" she smiled, Kevin, Zoe and Sam looked at each other confused.

"Sam!" Amy noticed and hugged her.

"Hi Amy, who's this?" She asked gesturing at Jamie.

"He's the thug that help took her" Ben growled.

"So, what's happening?" Kevin asked, it fell silent.

"Well, Amy, come over here" "sure" she smiled.

"As you can see she is here by her will, anyone know where Mike is, I haven't seen him since last night" Jamie asked.

"We'll tell you later, carry on" Ben told, Jamie sighed.

"Um, you know when you lot keep on asking if she's visiting?" "Yeah, get on with it Terry" Ben growled.

"I not gonna get used to this" he sighed. "Spit it out!" Ben yelled.

"Amy is not visiting, she is with you lot permanently unless she gets kidnapped again" Jamie explained.

"What?! So you escaped?!" Zoe and Kevin yelled.

"Yeah" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, new outfit?" Zoe asked, Amy nodded with a smile.

"Why are you here Terry, so you can take her in front of us?" Ben said.

"No, I am here to protect her of Mike I case he comes, or anyone else for that matter" he said eyeing Kevin.

"What? Why would I even think of harming anyone unless needed?" He asked, "you are flame, sometimes they can become more powerful than sparks" Jamie said.

"Why would you protect her? You're the one who kidnapped her" Sam asked.

"Yes, I only went along so Mike wouldn't get suspicious" Jamie told.

"Amy, can you come over here a minute?" Ben asked. Amy looked at Jamie who glared at Ben and pulled her closer.

"Hey!" Ben shouted, clearly annoyed.

"What? I have the right to do this, do I not?" He said, "no!" Ben shouted.

"Oh but I have-" "how?!" Ben asked confused and annoyed that Terry would dare touch her after what had happened.

"You see, I can do anything to her-" he stopped as he got a death glare shot at him by everyone, not including Amy, she just stared at him.

"Okay, I can see how that sounds wrong, but technically it's true" he said, "as you can see Amy here trusts me, so why don't you?" He asked Ben.

"Not after what you did to her all those years ago" he growled.

"What did I do?" He asked clearly confused.

"You tried to kill Amy!" He yelled.

"Oh, when she was 8, right, I didn't, it was actual Terry" he told, "I am sorry about that" he turned to Amy.

"Well, you've returned now, that's the biggest apology I've ever had" she smiled.

Everyone was confused.

"Technically, she was dead when Jamie left" everyone was really confused.

"How?" Kevin asked.

"She died inside you see" he said pointing at Amy's heart and soul.

"That's not possible" Sam said. "Technically it is possible if you care for a person or a living thing for the matter, and if it dies, your soul dies with it, or like with Jamie, he left so yeah. Amy cared for Jamie as he did to, when Jamie left Amy died inside" he explained.

"That would mean she's a zombie" Kevin said, "there are no such things as zombies" Jamie told.

"It hasn't been scientifically proven that they exists or not!" Kevin yelled, everyone burst out laughing.

"So what your saying is Amy is dead now that her brother as left her?" Ben asked.

"Precisely, but she isn't dead anymore" he smiled. "What are you saying?" He asked.

"Amy, would you?" Jamie asked.

"Sure" she giggled everyone but them two we're confused again.

"Guys, have you meet my brother, Jamie?" She asked as she pointed at him.

"What?!"


	15. Dan Finds Out

**Previously on Lurking Within.**

**"I'm sorry Jasmine, but you have to go to M. prison, just for 2 weeks" Frank told.**

**"Kevin! It's been ages!" She hugged him. Amy and Ben were confused.**

**"Does he know about your power?" Amy asked telepathically, "no, I didn't have it until I was eight" she answered. "Good, I need to know him a bit more."**

**"Oh, Damien, this is Natasha" "oh, so this is the chick who was a mistake" he smirked.**

**But something had changed, a thing that was unknown, only Amy could notice it but if she tried, she couldn't explain it like it was, the only way to explain is saying...**

**"Amy died inside."**

**Amy awoke screaming and then quietly crying.**

**"Ow, why did you do that?" Kevin whined as he pouted, Zoe helped him up, "thanks Zoe" he smiled.**

**"Geronimo" Jamie said as he chuckled softly as they walked to the door.**

**"Allons-y" Amy giggled.**

**"Wow, that was easier than expected, want your shoes back?" He asked, "yeah, thanks. Something doesn't feel right though, it was too easy to escape, with someone like me, I expected Mike would be watching me 24/7." She said uneasy.**

**"Guys, have you meet my brother, Jamie?"**

(In HQ)

"What?!"

"Yeah, Jamie was actually Terry-" Amy explained as Ben was sitting on a chair glaring at Jamie.

"What's wrong?" Serena snuck up on him, "whoa, nothing, shouldn't you be worried about Jasmine?" He told.

"I am worried but in a way I'm not. My best friend was consumed by the insanity of the black energy, before her last breath she explained that the black energy was controlling her and she cried for harming us. She then died, the black energy was going to her blood to make black blood, she went full insane, you could feel it from a mile off. She said she wasn't strong enough to take it, so she killed herself" Serena told and sighed.

"Sorry about that" he said, "it's alright" she smiled.

"I thought the black energy doesn't consume people until, like a hundred years or so" Ben said.

"It keep coming back more frequently now" Serena told, Ben nodded and it became silent between the two. Amy and Jamie laughed a bit while she was clinging on to his arm. Ben growled a bit.

"You really don't like him do you" Serena stated. "Um, nah, as long as Amy's happy, I'm happy" he smiled a bit then went back to a frown as he watched Amy hug Jamie.

"Say what you want" Kevin appeared and Serena walked to Frank.

"But we all know how you feel, comparing of what he did. But he is her brother and she is really happy about seeing him again" Kevin told.

"How can you forgive him for taking Amy for 4 weeks and 3 days" "you actually kept track?" Ben nodded.

"I can't blame ya, Zoe and Natasha did that too, you lot must feel for Amy the most" he smiled.

"Can you leave now?" "Why?" Kevin asked. "I need to think" he told.

"Well-" "please, I'll tell Dan about you and Zoe" "aw, come on, I didn't do anything" Kevin sighed then walked off.

"What happened between you and Zoe?" Natasha asked worried, "nothing" Kevin told while putting a arm around her an pulling her close, Natasha sighed then snuggled in.

"What are we going to do about Jazz?" Dan asked, still angry knowing Zoe was keeping something from him.

"Let me do it" Amy spoke up.

"No!" Ben and Jamie told. "No, no, no, no, oh and did I mention, no!" Ben yelled as he walked up to them.

"Why?" She asked with her arms crossed, "because it's dangerous and I've just got you back and-" he paused, "and what Ben?" She asked a bit frustrated.

"I can't loose you again!" He yelled.

"Ben" she said softly as she walked over to him, "come with me" she told a bit quieter and took his hand and dragged him in the shadows. They ended up on the roof.

(At the schools roof top)

"Why did you take me here?" He asked, "to do this" she smiled as she kissed him on the lips.

"That's all?" He asked, "no" she told.

"Why don't you trust Jamie?" She asked, "who said I didn't?" He asked, "we can all see it" she told.

"Fine" he sighed, "I don't trust him because of what he did, he tried to kill you, he kidnapped you! He, he" "he what?" "He took you away from me!"

It fell silent, the only sound was the wind blowing.

"That was Mike, who...who took me" Amy quietly said, "so, he helped" he growled.

"He couldn't help it, Mike would've killed me right there and then if he knew that Terry was Jamie" she told, "so, he could have tried" he told.

"Your right" Jamie said as he was against the wall of the other part of the building.

"I could have tried, but if I did her very life would be put in danger" he started walking towards them.

"Like it isn't now?" He asked, "well, she was in his grasp, if we tried then she would've been more than a kidnapped girl, she would have been a prisoner" he told.

"I know but we could've joined and defeated him" Ben almost yelled. Jamie gasped.

"What?" Amy and Ben asked.

"Summer, Jasper and Zero" he said.

"Who?" They both asked in sync again.

"Mikes friends" he told, "they all contain a power" he said.

"What power?" They asked.

"It's not that bad. Sort of" "what power?!"

(M. HQ)

"What?!"

"Um, it was not-nothing really" Kevin told as he put his hand up and backed away to the wall and was cornered by Dan.

"You tried to kiss Zoe, even though you have Natasha?!" Dan yelled.

"Wait, how'd you know about that?!" Natasha asked, "everyone knows about it" Tom said and everyone nodded, even Frank did while he was eating his lunch. Natasha blushed a bit.

"Is it really that obvious?" Everyone nodded. Natasha sighed then walked up to Zoe.

"So, Kevin tried to kiss you huh?" Natasha asked in a cool tone, "um, yeah, but please don't be mad, it failed when Sam hit him" she said with her hands up.

"I'm not mad" she smiled, "just, I think it would be best if he didn't, just in case Dan kills him" Natasha paused.

"Why?!" Dan yelled, Kevin gulped, "I-I" was all he could say, "huh?!" Dans anger grew.

Everyone watched, entertained by this, Frank and Serena were eating their lunch while watching, Aneisha and Tom were watching from the computer and Zoe as well as Natasha were aside trying to stop it.

Natasha dragged Zoe through the shadows into their class room.

(In the common class room)

"Why did you do that?" Zoe asked Natasha.

She just smiled. But that smile turned into a smirk as she went closer and lifted her chin up a bit as her lips went close to Zoe's ear.

"Why did Kevin try to kiss you?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"Um...We should be going, to stop the boys from fighting, you know what they'll do, probably blow up the place" she giggled nervously as she went to go back to HQ. She was passing Natasha but she grabbed Zoe's arm and they appeared in the canteen.

(The canteen)

"You can't run away, all I want is an answer, that you seem to not be giving me" she told as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want me to say?" Zoe asked, as she was looking for an exit.

"You do know I'll just grab you again if you try to escape, right?" She asked, "you sadistic or something?" She asked.

"No, just I want to know, and it's too noisy down there I couldn't think and I needed an answer" Natasha explained a bit.

"Okay, but why act so creepy?" "Um, sorry, was I? I guess I was when you think about it I kinda was" she giggled while rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, so, what was that question?" She asked.

"Yeah" Natasha stepped towards her, "why did Kevin try to kiss you?" She asked.

"Um, I d-don't know, he just held me and said 'I wonder if you taste as good as you smell' then he pulled me closer and went to kiss me but then Sam hit him, it was nothing, honestly" she explained with her hands up.

"Mm, okay, I can see that wasn't your fault, but why didn't you struggle?" She asked.

"I guess I was in shock" Zoe pondered. Natasha stared at her for a while then grabbed her arm.

"Why are you doing that?" Zoe asked worriedly, "you'll see" she smirked as she dragged her to the darkness.

(Amy and Natasha's apartment building)

"Where are we?" Zoe asked worriedly.

"Don't worry-" "it's dark, how could I not worry" she told, "I'm here. We're in my and Amy's apartments building down, down stairs" she said.

"Why?" She asked.

"You see them rooms?" Natasha gestured at three small doors on the wall opposite them.

"Yeah, why?" "They're standing cells, do you know what they are?" She asked.

"Um, no, but I'm afraid to find out. Wait, why are these in this building?"

"I found them a few months ago with Amy, we decided to look around and we found this place. A standing cell is a room so small that a person can only stand in it, and it's dark" she explained.

"Why did you bring me here?" Natasha smirked.

"Kevin tried to kiss you and you didn't struggle out of his grasp, so, get in one and you shall stay in one for halve an hour" she told with a smirk.

"What?! No way!" She shouted.

"Yes way" she smirked as she pushed Zoe in the left one.

"Hey, please get me out!" Zoe screamed as she banged on the door, "the door can only open by the outside" Natasha told.

"Please! It's too dark and small! You know I hate being locked up!" She yelled, "how does it feel?" She asked.

"Please stop this!" Zoe cried. "Answer my question" Natasha told.

"How do I feel?! Scared! Uncomfortable! Please let me out!" The red haired teen pleaded, "1..2...3..4..5..6-" "you counting up to 30 minutes?!"

"No. 7...8...9-" "please stop this!" "10!" Natasha shouted as she opened the door and pulled Zoe out of the standing cell and embraced her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, I could just about bare you being in there for 10 seconds!" She squealed.

"Why did y-you do that? Y-You know that I hate the dark and being locked up" Zoe sobbed.

"You are never going in there again! I'm so sorry!"

"Why though, why did you do that?" She asked pulling away from the hug.

"You didn't fight back, no matter how scared you are you never fight back, why is that?"

"Um, I don't know" "hey, I've noticed that Amy is always sleeping over yours, why don't you sleep over here, lets say it's another apology" Natasha smiled.

"Um, okay" she smiled. Natasha looked at her confused. Then she grabbed her arm and dragged her to the apartment. Natasha sat Zoe down on the bed and looked into her green eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "am I sure about what?" Zoe looked confused.

"You sure you want to sleep over, I feel like your just saying yes so you can avoid a fight" Natasha told, "so, are you sure you want to sleep over?"

"Yeah, of course" she smiled with her eyes closed, "okay, why don't we go down to HQ, um, please don't tell Dan that I did that, you know, he would kill me."

"Sure, I won't tell" she smiled, so Natasha and Zoe went back to HQ.

(In HQ)

"So your saying that you tried to kiss Zoe just to see if she tastes as good as she smells?!" Dan yelled at still cornered Kevin.

"Your missing the point-" "what point!" He yelled.

Flames appeared in Kevin's hands and Dan went to hit him with his sparks but Kevin disappeared.

"I can teleport you know, so you can't harm me" he smirked, "screw you" he spat.

"Come on guys, it wasn't an actual kiss" Zoe told, "so, he tried to" Dan told, he went to hit Kevin again but he teleported behind Zoe and Natasha and put his arms around their shoulders and put his hands together and formed a fire ball in the middle.

"Flame beats spark" he told, "lets not do anything stupid now" Natasha told

"Well, Dan wants to hurt me for not kissing Zoe, why don't I kiss her now" he smirked, "you wouldn't" Dan growled, "I don't know, try me" Kevin smirked as the flame sphere closer to Zoe.

"Of course I would have to put you two in standing cell, for Zoe again" Natasha told.

"What's a standing cell?" Kevin asked, "it's a really small room when you can only stand in it" she explained.

"What do you mean, Zoe again?" Dan asked, "oh, um, she sort of went in there for 10 seconds" Natasha told.

Zoe fell to the floor then Kevin kneeled down behind her.

"You are the only one who doesn't have power and fight back, your so vulnerable to everyone" Kevin told.

"No she's not shut up Kevin or else!" Amy yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Zoe fell, Natasha said that she was going in a standing cell" Kevin told with his hands up.

"Yeah but who's fault was it that she was in there, Nat only puts people in there if she is upset or wants to find something out, and Zoe is doing as I said" Amy told with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, but Dan shouldn't go ballistic at me just because I tried to help her" Kevin told, "I'm sorry Zoe, I wasn't really going to put you back in there" Natasha told as she hugged Zoe.

"You locked her in a standing cell, even though you know she hates being locked up!" Dan yelled as he walked closer to Natasha.

"Um, it was only for 10 seconds, I couldn't let her in there any longer. I'm so sorry, I-".

"Dan, don't be mad, they were just trying to help" Zoe told as she stood up.

"Why shouldn't I be!" He yelled.

"Dan sit down or so help me I will blast you until kingdom come, you got that?!" Amy yelled. "Yes" Dan said looking down, "Kevin you are new and you don't know how it works round here but I'm sure if you went anywhere and tried to kiss someone else's girlfriend when you have your own-" Amy sighed.

"No get out of my sight I'll have another word with you later" Kevin then walked out with his head held down like a shamed dog.

"Natasha how could you? No never mind I know but to Zoe knowing her past and more you should have thought no wonder she called me, this isn't over now go home I'll deal with you there" Natasha sighed and walked into the shadows, home.

"Frank, you should have down something!" Amy shot a spark at his work and it caught fire "hey you can't do that I can have you expeneded!" "Yes I can! Fine expend me but I'm a lone agent and lets not forget it" she practically yelled, Frank sat back down.

"Right, Zoe, Dan, park now! Chat things over but calmly and any problems you know how to get hold of me Zoe" Amy said the last part more calmly and left to be with Ben and Jamie.

"Hey guys, sorry for the absence, there was a little fight going on" she said joining them.

"Hate it when Amy yells like that, it gets so frustrating" Dan said, everyone agreed.

"Let's go" Dan told as he dragged Zoe through the shadows.


	16. Where Was Amy Kept?

(In the park)

"Dan please, nothing happened, they were trying to help me" Zoe told, "No! Natasha locked you up and Kevin tried to kiss you! And, and worse of all...You did nothing" he told.

"Dan, please, they were trying help me fight back" she started to sob.

"Why don't you?" He asked.

"Every time I did they would punish me" she sobbed, "who? Skul, Korps?" He asked worriedly. Zoe nodded as she buried her head in his chest.

"Do you mind if I as-" "what kind?" She said timely.

Dan nodded, he sighed, "if you don't want to tell I won't force you" he told.

"Thank you, Dan" she thanked with a small smile.

Dan hid Zoe behind him and held her by her wrists tight.

"D-Dan?!" "Sh, Jasmines here" he told as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You can sense me from there?" A insane voice echoed through out the park.

Jasmine jumped out a tree and landed kneeling down, she then stood up.

"Ha nice to see you again, I see you brought me Zoe, how nice of you. Now step away" she said in a lower voice as a spark appeared in hand.

"No, I won't let you take Zoe" Dan said plainly folding his arms while Zoe was behind him.

"W-what, haha huh, Dan you think you are so strong but alone you are weak" she chuckled.

"He's not alone, he has me" Zoe said stepping beside him, "ha you don't count, you don't have any power, you're just someone who tags along and ALWAYS gets in the way" she smirked.

"I hate to disagree" Amy said coming round behind her "but you know me, love a good argument, now then Jazz, you could've taken Zoe right now, well not now because I'm here but before I came, you had plenty of opportunity to but you didn't, almost as if your stopped yourself" Amy said standing beside her.

"Amy don't" Zoe and Dan protested but Amy stood there staring her in the eye "you are no longer Jasmine but she is braking free, I can feel her calling me and I ALWAYS answer" Amy said with a spark.

Jasmine started to back away. She could see Amy knew about her when nobody else did, this scared the dark energy.

"Now run before I do" she said stepping closer with that Jasmine who was being controlled by the power ran past Amy, she turned around watching her run, but just as she did a bit of Jasmines yelling got out but only Amy could hear it "H-help me! please, help me Amy!" She screamed then it faded, a single tear fell out Amy's eye.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Dan yelled "wow you are brave to do that" Zoe said as she hugged her but Amy wasnt paying attention. The brunette knew she was missing something, a big clue, but she didn't know what.

"Amy are you even listening to me!" Dan yelled. Jamie and Ben arrived laughing.

"Haha yeah. Amy what's wrong?" Ben asked worriedly as he turned to look at her "do you ever feel like your missing something and you just can't figure it out?" She said turning to him.

"Yep" he smiled, "are you just saying that because you're scared of me?" She asked smiling.

"Yep" he smiled "I love you" she giggled hugging him "yep, uh, I-I mean, love you to" he smiled as he spun her around so Amy was facing the trees.

Jasmine watched from a distance on a tree branch, watching the smiling teens, happily being together when she heard something.

"You took away my family and friends and hurt people special to me, I will find you and when I do, I will destroy you" Jasmine gulped and looked at Amy who was now staring at her, she stepped into the shadows knowing she had made a dangerous enemy.

"Hey I'm only doing my job Dan, since you couldn't be bothered to do it reasonably" Amy said telepathically, making him role his eyes.

Just then Jamie heard Mike and looked at Amy desperately.

"Go, I'll meet you at HQ go!" Amy told him telepathically, Jamie jumped into the shadow, "where is he going?" Ben asked.

"Sh, Mike" just then Mike arrived "there you are chick, now come with me" he ordered.

"No" Amy said crossing her arms, "w-what?" Mike asked.

"No, I'm not coming with you, now go Mike because of you I have grown stronger and I'm not afraid of you, now leave" Amy ordered and shot one powerful spark at him and he fell to the floor.

"Alright, but I will get you" "shut up and go find Jasmine and tell her I'm coming for her and there is no where she can hide" Amy said with another shot at Mike. He dodged it.

"Alright chick" he said smirking but then noticed it had no affect on her, not even the "chick" and he became confused but carried on.

"Don't you want to know where you were?" He asked.

"I already know where I was" she told, "where then?" He smirked.

"In a cell basement in your house" she told.

"Do you know where that house is?" He asked as he chuckled.

"No" she said in a worried tone.

"Ha, knew you didn't. Jasmines staying there now" he smirked, but still, nothing, he was starting to get frustrated.

"Why?!" "Why what?" Amy asked.

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" He asked, "I ain't doing anything because I'm not afraid of you" she told with a scowl.

"Oh, yeah?" She nodded. He snickered then jumped and landed behind Zoe, grabbed her by the neck. He then jumped and landed behind Amy and did the same with his right arm.

"H-Hey! Let go!" They yelled.

"What ya gonna do now?" He snickered as they struggled.

A blue spark hit him in the nose and he let go of them.

"What the?!" He yelled, "Natasha?!" Zoe asked, she came closer.

"Before you say, I think I came just in time" she told.

"Yeah, thanks" Amy smiled.

"I suggest you run now" Natasha and Amy told Mike, Natasha pulled Zoe behind her.

He took her suggestion and ran.

"Where were you kept?" Natasha asked, "I can answer that" Jamie came from the shadows.

"Where was I kept then?" Amy asked, "um, you'll be shocked, hehe" he scratched the back of his neck.

"Jamie, just get on with it" Zoe told, everyone was shocked.

"Zoe, you alright?" Natasha asked as she touched Zoe's forehead, "what?" She asked confused but realised.

"Hey" She pushed Natasha's hand away, they all laughed.

"So Jamie, where was Amy kept" Natasha asked then she saw Zoe pout and fold her arms across her chest.

"Aw, come on Zoe" she said trying to cheer her up while playing with her.

"You see that red house over there?" Jamie pointed, "yeah" Amy said, "wait, I was kept there?!" Jamie nodded.

Zoe and Natasha stopped playing like little kids and looked at the red house in a little shock.

"Yep, that's where I live, for now" he told, "wait, what do you mean for now?" Amy asked, "well, when Mike finds out who I am, he'll want to destroy us and I won't be welcome" he explained.

"Who said he'll find out?" Amy asked. "He will eventually" Jamie sighed as he put his hand just above his left eye. He looked at Natasha and Zoe staring at them, he softly chuckled, hardly noticeable.

"You two can go back to playing like kids now" he called out. They both pouted and crossed their arms.

"We're not kids" they both called out, Jamie snickered a bit.

"Why did it feel so far away when you would take me to the park then?" Amy asked.

"I would take you around the house a bit" he told. She nodded and looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late" she told, "yeah, I better get going" Jamie told, "wait, have you dyed your hair?" Amy asked.

"Oh, no. I've put on a wig" he said. Amy smiled and nodded. Natasha sniffed the air.

"Hope your not afraid of thunder storms" she asked Zoe, "why?" She asked, "there's gonna be one tonight" "oh, okay" she said.

"Lets go" Amy said grabbing Natasha's arm who grabbed Zoe's and they all went through the shadow.

"Lets get your stuff packed-" Natasha said, "done" Sam sang as she came in with Zoe's suit case.

"Uh" Zoe and Natasha were confused.

"I told her that Zoe was sleeping over ours" Amy told, "ah, okay" they said, "thank you Sam" Zoe thanked as she bowed a bit while getting the red suitcase off her.

"No problem" she smiled, Zoe and Natasha smiled too.

"Oh, don't keep anything plugged in tonight, okay, there's going to be a thunder storm" Natasha told, "okay, you girls have fun now" Sam smiled as she waved but stopped and dragged Zoe.

"You okay?" She asked her, she smiled and nodded. "Okay, bye" she sang a little. They all waved back and walked through the shadows.

(At the apartment)

"Are you okay with sleeping on a mattress?" Amy asked, Zoe nodded.

"So, when is it going to thunder?" Zoe asked. "Um" she sniffed the air.

"In halve an hour, why?" She told, "just wondering" she smiled.

**Disclaimer: I do not own M. or any of the characters besides the ones that actually don't exist in the TV series.**

**I notice that I don't put a "disclaimer" at the end of every chapter like other people do because I always forget. I will try to put a "disclaimer" at the end of every chapter. Even though you readers already know that I do not own M. . **

**Please R&R!**


	17. Zoe Sleeps Over

"Um, where's the restroom?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, just over there" Natasha told as she pointed to the room closer to the living room.

"Isn't Zoe scared of big noises?" Natasha asked, "um, yeah, I think" Amy replied.

"So, she's scared of thunder and lightning" she told. "That would be reasonable" "damn, why wouldn't she tell us?" Natasha asked.

"Just, don't say anything, for all we know we could be wrong" Amy told, "yeah, hopefully we are" Natasha told with a small pout.

The door opened and the two brunettes stopped and watched "Doctor Who" with the eleventh Doctor Matt Smith and Clara, Jenna. Of which Zoe has only watched once.

(HQ)

"Why did you let her go!? You know she's terrified of thunder and lightning!" Dan yelled at Sam.

"They'll comfort her, and I asked if she was okay and she said yeah, so don't worry" Sam explained.

"Ugh, fine" Dan sighed as he started to walk through the shadows.

"Dan, where are you going?" Frank asked, "home" he simply said.

Frank sighed and let him go, Frank then went to leave with Sam.

(Apartment)

"So, what ya think of Doctor Who so far Zoe?" Natasha asked, "it's good. I heard something of Weeping Angels by someone in school, is that a actual creature the the Doctor has to face?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're freaky. The Lonely Assassins, that's what they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the Universe, or very nearly. And they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are Quantum Locked. They don't exist when they are being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn into stone. And you can't kill a stone. Of course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away. Then you blink. Then, oh yes, it can" she quoted from the tenth Doctor from the episode "Blink".

"You had to explain all of it, that's creepy" Zoe told.

"Natasha, don't quote the Doctor" Amy mockingly told.

"I'll do what I want if it's to do with a TV program" she told as she threw a pillow at her.

"Two minutes yeah?" Amy asked. Zoe and Natasha looked at her confused.

"The thunder storm" she told as she layer down and put her hands under her head.

"Oh" Natasha sniffed the air, "yep, two minutes" she told.

"So, what are we going to do?" Zoe asked while she got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked, "getting a drink, am I allowed?" "Sure, Amy, you want anything?" Natasha asked as she got up.

"I'll get them" Zoe told, "nah, I'll come" Natasha insisted. So they went to the kitchen.

"You alright with the storm?" Natasha asked.

"Um, y-yeah. What episode are we on?" She asked while pouring Cherryade in her glass.

"You stuttered" Natasha pointed, "huh?"

"Halve a minute left" Natasha told as she got two coke glasses.

"You're scared of storms aren't you?" Natasha asked with a sigh.

"N-No" Zoe replied, her hands started to tremble.

"Zoe, we know you are, you're trembling" Natasha told after she had put the Cherry Coke away and grabbed Zoe's hands.

"I know, it's just, I'm scared of the dark, loud noises and being locked up. I'm an agent and it's embarrassing" the red haired girl started to sob. Natasha embraced her into a hug.

"It okay to be scared, I'm a lone agent an I'm scared of stuff, heck, so is Amy" Natasha told.

"Really?" "Yeah" "what about the Weeping-" Zoe stopped mid-sentence as she jumped when she heard a bang from the thunder and started to tremble. Natasha hugged her tight.

(With Amy)

"Dan?" Amy asked, "yeah, how's everyone?" Dan asked, his reply was a slap in the face.

"Ow, what was that for?" He said while rubbing his cheek.

"Yelling at everyone, going to hit Kevin and coming over without a warning" she told.

"Geez, I just wanted to see if Zoe was alright" he told.

"She's scared of thunder, I know, she's alright so far-" she got interrupted by the sound of a glass smashing.

"Zo-" Dan got slapped by Amy again, "just move" she told while pushing him to the shadows and he went back to HQ. Amy ran to the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" She asked. Zoe was on the floor clearing up the glass.

"Zoe dropped the glass" Natasha told as she gave the two Cherry Coke to Amy, "here, let me help" she told.

"I'm so sorry" Zoe apologised, "it's alright, it was an accident" Natasha smiled.

"Watch out, you're gonna cut your-" "ow!" Zoe yelped.

"See, come with me" Natasha told as she dragged Zoe to the bathroom, "you're bleeding" Zoe started to cry.

"Does it hurt that much?" Natasha asked as she ran the tap.

"No, Jasmine was right, I just get in the way" she cried, "what, no you don't. Just ignore her, she's just trying to get you insecure" Natasha told, Zoe sniffles, then agreed.

"I'll get a plaster, just rinse until blood stops flowing, or just suck, it's your own blood anyway" Natasha told as she went to the first aid box in the kitchen.

Zoe walked out sucking her finger, Natasha gave her a red plaster.

"Thanks" Zoe smiled, "welcome" Natasha smiled back, they went to the kitchen to see Amy picking up the glass pieces.

"I was gonna do that" Zoe said, "you cut yourself, just go and get another drink" Amy told, getting frustrated with what's going on, she did raise her voice a bit.

"Um, okay" Zoe said as she got a drink.

"You didn't have to bark at her" Natasha told, "I didn't" Amy told.

"You did and don't deny it" Natasha said firmly, "I did not bark at Zoe, I just told her to get another glass. I did not bark at her!"

"You did, what ever you're frustrated about don't take it out on Zoe!" Natasha yelled as she stood up.

"I d-don't want to make a fuss, I'll g-go if you want" Zoe told in the doorway.

"No, no, please stay" Natasha said as she ran to her, "sorry Zoe, I didn't mean to bark. I'm just frustrated at the moment" Amy told as she stood up.

"Okay-" Zoe jumped as she heard a clash of thunder and lightning, luckily this time she wasn't holding a glass.

"Why don't you go to the beds, we'll clean up here" Natasha suggested, Zoe nodded and got her drink and went to the bedroom.

"She better be alright" Amy sighed, "stop it" Natasha told, "huh?"

"Stop acting like you're the leader" Natasha told.

"Alright, I'll try" "no, you won't try-".

"Natasha, just shut up!"

"Um, why are you two arguing, it's not like you" Zoe appeared.

"I-I don't know we've never argued " Amy said turning to Natasha once more "me neither any way lets go do something" Natasha told.

"Yeah" they all smiled.

They heard a clash and Zoe jumped, the lightning crashed through the window and hit the light circuit. They all screamed as they ducked down and the lights went out.

"W-what w-was t-that?!" Zoe asked as she tucked her knees to her chest.

"The lights went out" Natasha said, "hey, who turned out the lights" Natasha and Amy said, then burst out laughing.

"Okay, no time for that, Zoe, are you al-" Natasha stopped as she saw Zoe was gone.

"Zoe?!" Natasha called. "Here!" She shouted back, they went to the source of the voice. They saw Zoe under the covers trembling with fear.

While Natasha went to comfort her, Amy went to get the candles.

"It's okay Zoe, even me and Amy were scared by that" she told as she hugged the red haired girl, Amy lit every candle and put them round the room making the room have an orange glow.

"Let's play cards" Amy said as she went to the draw to get them "um okay" Zoe said getting up from under the covers.

"So, what game?" Natasha asked, "um, what about go fish, or speed?" Natasha suggested.

"Which one Zoe?" Amy asked, "um, w-what's speed?" She asked, "a game when you've got to use speed with your hands and your mind" Natasha sort of explained.

"Um, why don't we play go fish first and then speed?" Amy suggested.

They all smiled and agreed.

"Have you any Ace's?"Amy asked Natasha "go fish" she said with a sly smile.

After a while of playing with Amy winning, Dan arrived.

"Hi" "Dan?!" Zoe shrieked as she gave him a hug.

"Come and play a game of go fish" Natasha said "but don't even think about being cheeky or having a go at anyone" Amy said telepathically "I won't" Dan said sitting by Zoe.

"Got any 3s Zoe?" Dan asked "aww" Zoe pouted as she passed them him. They played go fish for over an hour before they all got bored and started plying snakes and ladders, instead of speed because it was too confusing to everyone.

"Uh, I need to go. See you tomorrow" Dan waved as he hugged Zoe and waved 'goodbye' and they all waved back.

"So, who has won the games so far?" Zoe asked, "well, Amy and I won go fish twice, you won once and Dan won three times. On snakes and ladders Zoe won once and Amy won once" Natasha told.

"You're actually keeping score?" Amy asked, "yep, is that bad?" She pouted.

"No, just, impressive" Zoe smiled.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Amy asked.

"Can I play?" Jamie came in, "um, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Wanted to see if Zoe was having a good time with her first sleep over, not at her house and how all you girls are doing with the lights out. You never know, Vashta Nerada could be anywhere" he said in a sly manner.

"Jamie" "yes?" He asked, "you have two shadows" Natasha told, he looked at the ground.

"Ah, I'm gonna die, if only the Doctor was here!" He said dramatically while wiping his hand over his forehead.

They all burst out laughing.

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Zoe asked quizzically.

"The piranhas of the air, the Vashta Nerada. Literally "the shadows that melt the flesh". Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters." Natasha explained.

"Why did I ask?" Jamie put his arm around her.

"It's not real, so don't worry" he said, "thanks Jamie" she smiled.

"Nothing in Doctor Who is real, sadly" Natasha pouted.

"Why don't we play the Weeping Angel game? It'll be more fun with the dark" Natasha suggested.

"What's the Weeping Angel game?" Zoe asked, "when someone pretends to be an Weeping Angel and we all have to not get caught, with the candles, the 'Weeping Angel' can blow out the candles, and when it goes completely black it's game over, and if the 'Weeping Angel' grabs you, you die, or you're out of the game for a few minutes" Jamie explained.

"Oh, okay" Zoe said. "So, who's the Weeping Angel?" She asked.

"Amy?" Jamie asked, "um, okay" she said as she walked in the corner.

"Okay, don't take your eyes off her, but don't look her in the eye" Jamie told. Zoe nodded.

"So, when we gonna start?" Natasha asked, a candle went out, "guessing now."

"Ah, damn, I have to go, see ya" Jamie said as he walked through the shadows.

"See ya" they both waved, then looked at the corner where Amy was meant to be, but wasn't.

"Where is she?" Natasha asked, "I don't know" Zoe said.

Suddenly Amy came in front of her frozen in a pounce position, Natasha moved back slowly while staring at her. Natasha fell and moved a candle, she turned around and cached it and placed it back where it was. Natasha slowly turned around and saw Amy right in front of her and the candle in a position to blow the candle out. And she did. Natasha screamed a little.

"You okay?" Zoe asked moving towards the scream, suddenly she heard a creek behind her. Zoe turned around to see Amy's hands out, stretched to her neck with her mouth open revealing her teeth. Zoe yelped, and she yelped again as long with a jump as she heard a clash of thunder and lightning making a huge sound.

Zoe tripped over her feet while she was stepping back and fell to the floor, Natasha snook up behind her and made the red haired girl jump and turn back to her. They giggled.

"You're not looking at the statue" Natasha said, "neither are you" she said, they both looked at Amy who wasn't there. They looked over the place to find Amy hugging them.

"Geez, don't make me jump like that" Natasha breathed. They all laughed, Amy got up and lit all the candles and saw them two laughing on the floor and laughed at the sight.

Someone knocked on the door, they all stopped laughing and got up. Natasha and Amy got in front of Zoe, just in case it was someone else. They opened the door to reveal Jamie in a clown costume with the face paint and everything. Natasha and Amy yelped and jumped behind Zoe.

"Jamie!" They both growled. He chuckled.

"Why? Have you been to a party or something?" Amy growled.

"Nope, just wanted to scare you, I knew you'd be freaked out-" "shut up" Amy pouted.

"Wait, are you scared of clowns Amy?" Zoe asked, "um, yeah" she hung her head down in shame.

"It's not bad, I'm scared of thunder and lightning" "I'm, well, I'm not scared but they do freak me out, specially if they have loads of paint and they smile, I'm scared of clowns to" Natasha told.

"Can you not tell anyone Zoe?" Amy asked, "sure" she smiled.

"So, what you want Jamie?" Amy asked, "nothing, just wanted to see how you'd react" he snickered. The two female lone agents looked at each other.

"Bye!" Natasha and Amy slammed the door shut. Zoe yawned.

"What time is it?" Zoe asked, "um, midnight" Natasha answered.

"Wow, never been up for this long" she stretched.

"Really? I've once only had a 10 minute sleep" Natasha told, "wow, that's cool, but can't the human body only have a week of non sleep until all the organs shut down or something?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, but I can't stay awake for a whole day, lay low a week" Natasha told.

"Anyway, how are we going to get back at Jamie?" Amy asked.

"What is he scared of?" Natasha asked, "last time I checked was werewolves, we could get Dan to dress up as one, comparing he doesn't know that Dan has any power, he could use it, and when Jamie figures out it's non of us, he'll freak out" Amy suggested.

"Haha, that'll be amusing" Natasha giggled.

"Where are we going to get a werewolf costume from? How can he be scared of werewolves when they don't exist?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, they are just a fairy tail" Amy told. Natasha chuckled.

"Aren't we all" she smirked. They all giggled a bit.

"So, what now?" Zoe asked, "why don't we play outside, there's another park. Nobody will be out" Natasha suggested.

"Sure" they all agreed, "lets go!" Natasha jumped up and punched the air. they all walked through the shadow and saw that they were in the park.

(At Stephenson's park, in the actual park)

"It's fun in the night, right?" Natasha asked as she got on the swings.

"Yeah" they smiled as they followed.

After a while of playing in the park and comforting Zoe because of the thunder and lightning and her neck, they decided to walk around and get some snacks from the shop. After they got the snacks, they were heading towards the apartment building when they saw Aneisha in a alleyway with a drunk guy having his hand leaning on the wall over her. They all ran to her side.

"Hey!" They called, "what do you want?" They asked as they got aside of Aneisha, Amy was at the end, then Zoe, then it was Aneisha, then Natasha was at the other end of the line. The drunk man chuckled a bit before he pushed himself off the wall.

"I just want a dance" he said, "why?" Amy asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I just do" he smirked, "no!" They all raised their voices.

Zoe jumped and squeaked when she heard a clash of thunder and lightning.

"You'll be good" the drunk man smirked as he went up to Zoe and grabbed her hand, but she pulled it back. Natasha sighed and stepped forwards a bit.

"I'll dance with you" she sighed, the man walked up to her. Leaned his arm against the wall and over Natasha.

"Really?" He smirked, "I will if you answer my question" she told.

"What's that?" He asked, "how drunk do you think you are?" She asked.

"I don't know, probably not that much, why?" He asked.

"Comparing you have drunk two pints of lager, vodka cranberry, two bottles of WKD's and ginger beer, so I would say you are pretty drunk" she told.

"How'd you know I drank that?" He asked, "your breathe reeks of it" she told, not taking her eyes off him.

"Clever, good sense of smell. Can you tell what she drank? Or ate, or smells of?" He asked pointing at Zoe.

"Of course I can" she told, "fine" he smirked as he walked towards Zoe and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I can come over" she told as she ran over.

Natasha sniffed near her neck and her scarlet hair.

"Kevin was right, you do have a good scent" she smiled, the man noticed the curse on Zoe's neck.

"What's that?" He asked as he touched Zoe's neck, she winced and almost fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Natasha yelled as she was about to hit him with her spark but Amy told her not to, so she didn't.

"You wanted a dance?" She asked, "I still do, so, what about it?" He asked as he left Zoe alone.

"I will if you can walk in a straight line" she told, "fine" he said, he started to walk to the bins, he wobbled all over, the girls almost laughed.

Natasha grabbed Aneisha's hand and Amy did the same with Zoe and they walked through the shadows.

(At the apartment)

"What were you doing there Aneisha?" Natasha asked, "oh, I was getting snacks for me and Tom" she replied, "do you live with Tom?" Amy asked.

"Um, we share a apartment, it's just for a few days though, until the heater in my apartment works, we live in the same building, so he asked if I could stay with him" she explained.

"I'll take you back, just think of his apartment" Aneisha nodded as Natasha grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the shadows.

(Tom's apartment)

Aneisha and Natasha appeared in the room to see Tom on the computer.

"Oh, why didn't you come through the door?" Tom asked as he turned around in his wheelie chair.

"Did you send Aneisha out, or did she want to go outside at midnight?" Natasha asked.

"I asked her to get some food comparing there is nothing for breakfast, and she agreed."

"Yeah, well, that agreement got her almost in the grasp of a drunk man, who has actually had too much alcohol" she told, Tom got up from his seat.

"Are you okay?!" "Yes, I'm fine. If it wasn't for these girls I probably would've gotten free from him until I fell asleep or something" she smiled.

"Good. Wait, what were you doing out?" He asked, "oh, we wanted to go to the park so we did" she told. Natasha looked at Aneisha, then looked at her brown eyes. Natasha then sighed.

"You feel left out, don't you?" She asked, "huh? No, not at all" she put her hands up a bit surprised at Natasha's question.

"I promise, I will never let you feel left out again!" Natasha exclaimed as she embraced Aneisha into a hug.

"You are good" Aneisha said, "what?" She asked while pulling away from the hug.

"At your sense of smell" she said, "oh, I got that from your eyes, not your scent" Natasha told.

"Okay, moving on, don't you need to be somewhere?" Tom asked.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, why don't you come and sleep over tomorrow, or we can all have one in HQ?" She suggested.

"Um, sure" Aneisha agreed.

"Alright, see you in a few hours then" Natasha smiled as she walked through the shadows.

(At the original apartment)

"Hey, did you tell the manager that Zoe's sleeping over?" Natasha asked, "no, I thought you did" Amy told.

"I didn't, damn. I'll go and tell him, Zoe, can you come with me, so he knows I'm telling the truth" Natasha said, "sure" she smiled and walked out the door with Natasha.

(In the lobby)

Zoe and Natasha were walking to the manager behind the desk.

"Hi, Phil. Um, I forgot to tell you that Zoe was sleeping over" Natasha said nervously.

"Oh, well, you do know that I need a days notice before that can happen, but I'll let it slide this time" Phil smiled.

"Thank you" Natasha said as she bowed a bit. The two girls started walking to the elevator when a the drunk man came up behind them.

"I thought I was gonna have a dance" he said with a pout.

"No, I just said that so you'd leave Zoe and Aniesha alone" Natasha told.

"C'mon, dance. Or I'll get this one to do it" he smirked.

"No. Phil, a little help here" Natasha called. Phil walked over.

"Dylan, leave them alone, you're too drunk. Here, I'll give you a hand" he said as he got Dylan away the two girls and to the elevator.

"Thanks Phil" Natasha sighed.

"Welcome" he smiled. They all went in the elevator.

After a while of silence, halve way up the elevator broke down, and was stuck.

"Why did I go in here?" Natasha asked. Zoe went in the corner and tucked her knees to her chest.

"You alright Zoe?" Natasha asked as she walked to her. Zoe shook her head.

"Don't like elevators either huh?" Phil asked, "who else doesn't like elevators?" Dylan asked.

"I don't" Natasha mumbled as she put her arm around Zoe and pulled her close.

"What's wrong with elevators?" The drunk man asked with a smirk as he sat down next to Zoe, she moved more closer to Natasha.

"She doesn't like being stuck in small spaces" Natasha told.

"Oh, why is that?" "She's claustrophobic" Natasha lied. Dylan just shrugged and stood up.

"The elevator should get working in a minute or so. So don't worry" Phil told.

Natasha nodded and tried to comfort Zoe. The scarlet haired girl started to sob. Natasha comforted her.

The elevator started moving again.

"Finally" Dylan said, "good" Natasha sighed as she stood up. Zoe was still on the floor.

"Zoe, were moving now, you can get up" Natasha said a she kneeled down.

"I can't m-move" she said quietly, Natasha's eyes widened.

"Here" Natasha said as she picked Zoe up bridal style. The elevator doors opened and Natasha walked over to the apartment and walked through the door with Zoe in her arms.

"It's the curse isn't it?" Natasha asked, "yeah, I think so" she replied quietly.

After a while, Zoe could move. So they decided to have the snacks and watch more Doctor Who until it was 4:50 and that's when they started to get even more tired.

They all decided to go to sleep at 5. Natasha suggested to play charades, so they did.

It was now 5 o'clock and the girls were about to go to sleep when...

"What's that sound?" Natasha asked sleepily.

"Oh, it's our communicators" Amy answered as she moaned a bit while getting up from her bed.

"Why are they buzzing?" Zoe asked.

"Don't know" Amy and Natasha said as they grabbed their communicators, "hello?"

"Ah, Amy. We need you in HQ now. Sorry for the time but it's urgent" Amy's ear shot got interrupted by Jasmines voice.

"Amy! What ever you do, don't come down! Just ignore everybody!"

"Amy?" Zoe asked while rubbing her eyes. "We need to get down to HQ, Frank said its urgent."

"Should we get dressed or?" Natasha asked, "um, I'm gonna get changed in different pj's but that's it, I don't want anyone seeing me in pink pj's" Amy said, "okay, I'll get my red jumper. What are you going to do Zoe" "um, I'll just stay in these if that's okay" she said while getting out of bed.

"Sure" Natasha smiled.

After they got ready they went down to HQ through the shadows.


	18. We Fight Jasmine

(In HQ)

The girls walked through the shadows and appeared in HQ.

"Didn't have any time to change huh Zoe?" Ben asked a bit mockingly.

"No, I didn't" she said, Ben was silent.

"So, what's so urgent to wake us up at 5" Amy asked, "not like we were asleep" Natasha mumbled.

"It's Jasmine, she's in the park threatening to destroy the houses near it, so we need to stop her. Oh, and nobody will be up so it doesn't matter how you dress" Frank explained.

"Okay" Dan appeared. "Let's go" they all agreed, so they all agreed and walked through the shadows to the park.

(At the park)

"Ah, so Zoe is here as well" Jasmine giggled. Natasha got in front of her.

"Don't waste your breathe" Amy spat.

"I have enough breathe to waste" she giggled. "Ah!" Zoe moaned as she fell to the ground.

"I-I can't m-move" she stuttered. "Um, I'll get her away" Amy ran to her.

"Okay" Natasha said as she picked Zoe up and passed her to Amy. She then walked through the shadows.

(At the apartment)

"Call me when it stops, and if you want to come back" Amy told, "okay, thanks. Tell Natasha I said thanks as well" Zoe said, "sure" she smiled as she walked through the shadows.

(At the park)

"So, where were we" Amy asked. "Haha, you know it's a trap right" Jasmine giggled with a smirk.

Amy looked around to see Natasha grabbed by Jamie and Ben grabbed by Mike. Dan came through from being knocked out by Jasmine.

"Let them go!" She yelled.

"Why? They're going to get in the way anyway. Just like Zoe" Jasmine pouted.

"Shut up" she growled as she clenched her fists. Dan walked through the shadow to see Zoe.

Natasha started to struggle a bit more.

"Stop it, or I'll tighten my grip" Jamie whispered, so Natasha stopped.

"Why would you want to go up against me?" Amy asked.

"Your a bit of a competition, them two ain't."

"Shut up. Just fight, if you want to fight. Fight me!" She yelled as a blue sphere came around her and wind blew everywhere. Amy shot a beam at Jasmine but she dodged it.

"Your powers quite good, shame you help these people" Jasmine told with a insane looking smile.

"How dare you" Amy told, "what? I'm just telling the truth" she pouted.

Amy started to growl and she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

(With Zoe)

"Ah!" Zoe raised her voice to a yelp voice. Dan fetched her a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Can you move now?" Dan asked, "I can only move my arms a little bit" she said weakly.

"Here" he said as he lifted her head up and poured the water in her mouth.

"Thank you, Dan" she smiled. "Welcome" he smiled.

(At the battle)

"You are powerful, why waste it?" Jasmine giggled insanely after.

Amy was silent for a while, she then sighed.

"You're right" she said, quieter than usual.

"Of course I am" she smiled. Jasmine walked to her and extended her hand to Amy.

"Amy! Don't! Are you crazy!" She heard Jasmine yell, the Jasmine that's trapped inside her soul. Amy sighed with a smirk.

"It's more fun braking the rules anyway" Amy told as she grabbed Jasmines hand.

"We'll be stronger together" she smiled as she tilted her head the side a little.

"Don't do it Amy!" Natasha yelled, "sorry" Jamie whispered as he hit Natasha on the side with his red spark. "Ah!"

"Amy, don't do this. If you won't think of your self, think of Zoe, or your brother, Jamie" Natasha told, Jamie hit her again, but this time harder. Too Natasha it was getting harder to stand, so she rested a bit on Jamie.

"You dare hit her aga-" Ben got hit by Mike who did it more harder. Mike aimed at Natasha and shot. But something stopped it.

"You really think that pathetic shot can severely harm anyone?" The figure knelt to the floor but punched the ground and stood up.

The smoke cleared to reveal Kevin.

"Kevin?" Amy asked.

"Yeah" he said as he turned to her with a scowl. "Why are you just standing there?" He asked.

Amy was silently staring at him, his eye color changed to flame orange and flames grew larger.

"I always answer too."

(With Zoe)

"I'm feeling better now Dan, I want to go back" Zoe said as she lifted her up from the bed, but she did not sleep or anything, surprisingly.

"No, you'll just suffer again" Dan told, "please Dan, I want to go" Zoe pleaded.

"No!" He yelled. "Dan! I can fight! I am a field agent remember!" She yelled.

"Fine! Do what you want!" He yelled. "I'll take you there, but don't blame me when you get hurt" he mumbled as he grabbed a jacket and lifted her up.

"Let's go. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Zoe" he mumbled as he pulled her into the shadows.

"I know Dan" she sighed.

(With the others at the park)

"I called him" Natasha told, "why?" "It looked like we needed help, plus he still need-" she had a blow to the hip again.

"Don't, just let her go Terry" Kevin growled.

"Why? It's not my fault she won't shut up" Jamie told.

Zoe and Dan came up through the gate.

"Ah, Zoe, you're back, I'll leave the suffering for now, I wanna see you" Jasmine smirked.

Dan grabbed Zoe by the wrist.

"Dan?" Zoe asked. There was nothing but silence from him.

Thunder clashed with lighting and Zoe jumped and yelped, "it's more louder outside" Zoe thought. Ben looked at her confused.

"So, you're on the dark side now Amy?" Mike asked, Amy nodded.

"Take your socks off" Mike told, Amy looked down and saw she was only wearing socks and no trainers.

"No" she told with a scowl and crossing her arms. Mike walked over to her with Ben.

"You're on our side now, deal with me ordering you around chick" he said with his red energy in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm afraid you're not control of me" she told, "oh, sorry, sir" she said sarcastically as she hit him in the face causing him to fall to the floor.

Jamie chuckled a bit, then Natasha elbowed him in the stomach and ran away from him to Kevin who was dumbfounded at this situation.

"Sorry" Natasha told Jamie telepathically. Jamie nodded.

"It's alright, sorry for being rough with you" Jamie replied.

"If you think about it, Amy's right. It'll be better to brake the rules once in a while" Natasha said as she walked away from Kevin to Amy and stood next to her

Ben pointed his hand towards Mike then a crystal blue spark came in his hand, Mike got up and stared at the scene, he then smirked.

"Losing your girls hey?" He snickered, "what?" Ben spat.

"Going against your chicks, just because you've made the wrong choice" Mike said.

Ben lowered his hand a bit, then switched hands towards Amy and Natasha, they both looked at him wide eyed.

"Good, but why don't you join us. So we can beat that fire dragon over there and capture Zoe" Mike said in a whisper to Ben who turned back to Mike.

"Hey, we still haven't finished our fight old man" Kevin told as he walked towards them.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Mike barked.

"So Ben, who are you going to hit?" Natasha asked, Amy was surprisingly silent.

Ben growled then turned to Mike again, who aimed at Kevin, who aimed at Jasmine. Jasmine then disappeared through the shadows, then reappeared next to Zoe and grabbed her, but Dan grabbed her and pulled her back to the shadows to Kevin.

"Protecting you again, hey Zoe" Kevin said with a smirk, Zoe was back-to-back to Kevin with Dan aside of her, but a little bit in front as well.

"Aw, I just wanted to play with her" Jasmine whined with a pout, but then smirked.

"Too bad" Dan spat as he tightened his grip on Zoe's wrist, a bit too much.

"Dan" Zoe whispered, but Dan didn't hear. Kevin looked over at Zoe.

"Oh. Dan" Kevin told, he looked over, "loosen your grip" he told, the blond agent looked over at Zoe who looked down to her wrist, when Dan realized he let go.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"It's okay" she said smiling sweetly.

"Haha, aw, poor Zoe being hurt by the person who so called loves her" Jasmine giggled.

"Hehe, yeah, Zoe you are so useless that your own boyfriend hurts you" Natasha snickered but then fell to the floor. But was trying to get up.

"Haha, sorry, but Zoe was being a pain so we had no sleep" Amy said kneeling down to help her.

"She's not useless!" Dan spat "hah have you seen her, all I've seen her do is get in the way" Jasmine stated.

"Amy come back" Ben told, "no! It's fun, you should try it! Stop being annoying Ben!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah, come to the dark side" Mike told as he walked to Amy and grabbed Amy by the shoulders.

"We have her" he smirked.

"Leave her alone" Ben told, "leave it Mike, just fight with Kevin or something" Amy told.

"Eh" he shrugged as he went towards Kevin.

"Seriously, now you want to fight. Eh, alright with me" Kevin said, he looked at Natasha who was smirking. Kevin growled and punched his fists together as flames formed.

"I'm getting fired up!" Wind blew everywhere as his eyes changed to fire red.

"Sparks are flying" Mike said as his red sparks formed in his hands and you could see sparks twitching at every part of his body, like he was being electrocuted in a cartoon or something.

"Bring it on!" Kevin yelled as he shot a few flames a Mike but he dodged all of them.

"My turn" he smirked as he shot a few sparks, but Kevin dodged them while holding Zoe, but Dan wasn't holding Zoe, he turned an got hit. Which sent him flying.

"Oops, sorry Dan, I thought you were holding Zoe" Kevin said while he was scratching his head.

"It's alright" Dan said getting up immediately, by now Natasha was back to her feet.

"Amy, what should we do? Fight Ben or do we fight Kevin with Zoe in his grasp?" Natasha asked in a whisper, not knowing what to do and surprisingly, neither did Amy.

"Um, erm, I-I don't know" she said looking at Jasmine.

"Haha, have fun girls. If they won't join, make them suffer in a way that would scare them. Do what ever you want, but leave Zoe to me. Or you can scare her" Jasmine told telepathically.

"I've got it" Amy said as she punched her hand. "Nat, what would hurt Kevin the most?" Amy asked in a whisper. Natasha looked at Kevin fighting Zoe.

"Um, me fighting him and hurting his feelings" Natasha said telepathically, "yeah~" Amy carried on the last note.

"Now I've got it. We could brake him down and win if I help Mike?" Natasha asked telepathically.

"Exactly. I will do it to Ben and he will take it so bad he will leave or join" the girls high fiver as they walked through the shadows.

Natasha appeared behind Kevin and whispered something in his ear, he froze and his flames went out. Natasha then went in the shadows again and appeared behind Mike, but then she stood aside. Smirked at Kevin and walked back into the darkness. She then appeared next to Jasmine. Kevin looked around for Natasha, he saw her next to Jasmine, and they were smirking at him. Mike shot a red spark at Kevin, he was still staring at Natasha. The spark was about to hit him. But he raised his arm and the spark hit it. But Kevin didn't move an inch. He scowled at Natasha. She looked a bit confused. Natasha smirked showing her teeth while stepping back to the shadow. Kevin looked around, he couldn't find her. She appeared behind Zoe who was helping Dan up. She grabbed her and dragged her in the shadows.

"Zoe!" Dan yelled. Kevin was silent, thinking of what Natasha had said. He was in deep thought. Mike shot at Kevin with a red beam, it hit him as he was turning. Kevin raised his forearm to his head and as the beam clashed into him, Kevin was pushed and was skidding across the ground, almost crashing into Dan. Just as he was going to touch Dan he stopped and blocked it.

"Ahh!" Kevin screamed, flames were around his fists but it didn't work. After a while of resisting, Kevin flew back and landed past Dan and clashed into a tree.

Amy appeared next to Ben who had been watching the whole event

"Haha, look at him one word, one word and crumbles , your not like that" she said looking at him "why are you doing this what is there to gain?" Ben asked pushing her away.

"Freedom, the world or my favourite revenge" she said going into the shadows and coming up behind him.

"You are so strong Ben, we've been on the good side for as long as I can remember and not once have we had a thank you just betrayal" she said looking into his eyes.

"Think, why we came her? Not because of the spy school for me that was just a cover if Frank tells someone or Stella, they would find us and lock us up and experiment on us. Let's brake free and have fun while we can" she said guiding him towards Jasmine, he looked up a her.

"If I stay on this side who will look after you?" Ben asked stepping forward "no one" Amy said taking another step.

"But what about all the good things we did? Was all that for nothing?" he asked letting go of her hands.

"No, but what happened at the end Ben, we had to go into hiding" Amy said with a tear "now join us" she said smiling.

"No! I can't" " fine" and Amy went behind and whispered six words " he stared at her with a tear falling down his cheek.

"No!" Ben screamed and a spear went round him but she knocked him down.

"I'm stronger Ben, even when your emotional" she said smirking but with a hint of sadness "remember those words let them taunt you" she turned but then turned back holding back a tear and shot Ben and knocked him to the floor, he couldn't get up and he knew that so he stayed put, she turned round to hide her tear and then out of frustration sent a warning shot at him just missing his head.

"Don't follow" Amy told, then she left through the dark and came behind Dan who was trying to find Natasha.

"Amy.." He started but it was to late. Amy shot a powerful beam at him pushing him into Kevin and putting both unconscious for a while.

"Wow, you barely used any effort, and look your spark has turned red" Jasmine said smiling her and hugging her, Natasha came over with Zoe.

"Here you go" she said as she passed Zoe to Jasmine.

"Hey let me go" Zoe protested and struggled "haha now I've got you" she giggled insanely.

"Wait! What if we put I temporary curse on her but I know they will think it's permanent and serious then we can torture all of them at the same time" Amy suggested.

"Yeah, brilliant" Natasha chipped in "good idea" Jasmine smirked. As she saw Zoe's terrified face.

"Looks like you're gonna suffer" Jasmine giggled.

"You girls want to do it?" Jasmine asked, Zoe started to struggle even more.

"Sure!" They both smirked. Jasmine passed Zoe to Natasha who grabbed her tight.

"Now, you won't remember anything but the curse. And the fact that you know that Kevin is going to wake up first" Natasha told.

So Natasha and Amy put a time curse on her with in 2 days it would go. But it would look like the worse curse. it was red and it had "AN" on it. Once done they left Zoe unconscious with the rest but when to waken only to remember having a curse put on.

(06:35)

Kevin woke up to see Dan the closes to him. Ben at the other end of the park, more closer to where Amy and Natasha were when they turned to the dark side, and Zoe at the fence with the gate. He zoomed in on her with his eyes, and saw that she was crying. Kevin didn't want to wake Dan, he would probably yell at him for not going to Zoe's aid, but he also might if he didn't. Kevin slowly got up and once he knew nothing was broken he ran to Zoe's aid.

"Zoe, are you alright?" Kevin asked as he knelt down beside her. There was no reply. He saw a note on her arm. He picked it up and read it.

"I have another curse, if I'm asleep wake me up but don't get Dan, he will freak out more. So just wait until he wakes up. But wake me up once you have read this, Kevin."

Kevin saw the red curse on her arm saying "AN" in Latin lettering, like Jasmines curse. He was shocked that the two girls would do this to Zoe and how she knew Kevin would wake up first.

"Um, Zoe" Kevin said quietly while shaking her a bit.

"Uh?" Zoe asked sleepily as she opened her eyes and leaned on her hands attempting to get up.

"Here, let me help" Kevin said as he picked her up, Zoe winced at pain coursing through her arm.

"Ah, m-my arm" Zoe yelped as she looked at her arm and saw the red curse.

"Yeah, you have another curse" he told. "Damn" he growled. Zoe looked at him confused.

"I'm so weak" he growled as he clenched his fist and flames appeared.

"If I didn't let Natasha go to the dark side, get in my head. Leave. If I was stronger, I wouldn't of been knocked out by Mike. I would not have been so weak to let Mike knock me out so easily. This would never of happened to you. I would never of let Natasha go" he growled as his eye colour changed to flame orange.

"Zoe" Kevin said, "yeah?" "You might want to step back" he told, "um, okay" she said as she took paces back, until she hit the metal fence.

Kevin growled, then a huge flame covered his body. Zoe was shocked. She had never seen anything like this. The growling got louder. But nobody woke up.

The flames died down and Kevin calmed down a bit.

"Sorry Zoe" he apologised, "it's okay, you lost someone you love" at that moment Dan awoke. "Wow, what happened?" he asked clutching his head as he got up looking at Zoe he saw the new curse on her arm.

"Zoe, are you okay!?" He asked rushing over, "what's on your arm" he asked examining it.

"First of all, what does it look like and second of all, a new curse" Kevin told.

"Damn, it was Amy, I bet after she knocked me out" Dan said. Ben woke up and sat up looking round, a sudden pain shot through him, not because of the spark but because of Amy, he had lost her after so long of trying to protect her, he needed to get her back, and Natasha but how? Her spark was now red "oh no" he he thought getting up and seeing everyone crowded around Zoe, he knew something must have happened, so with a heavy heart he walked over to her fearing the worst.

"Yep they have put the most worse curse on you and there is nothing you can do to help" Ben said looking helpless.

"Great, is it permanent?" Dan asked, "um, I think so. All I know that it's the worst kind" Ben said examining Zoe's arm.

"How?" Zoe asked, everyone was confused. "How did Natasha know that Kevin was going to wake up first?" She asked herself but everyone heard.

"Um, why would she say that?" Kevin asked as he put his arm over Zoe and his eyes turned orange.

Dan gave him a annoyed look so he backed off.

"May I speak to you, alone?" Kevin asked Zoe who looked confused.

"No, last time you did that Mike and Jasmine came and she almost got taken" Dan told.

"Dan, I want to. Can you please go to HQ or something" Zoe said, he looked dumbfounded and Kevin was holding back a laugh.

"Fine" he said as he went to leave with Ben.

"Oh, before I forget" Ben started as he turned back to Zoe. "Why did you jump and yelp when the thunder clashed with the lightning?"

"Oh, um, I'm scared of thunderstorms" she admitted shyly. Ben looked at her for a moment, then burst out laughing and fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

Dan got a spark in his hand and Kevin's fist turned to flame as they both walked over to him and grabbed his collar.

"Carry on. I dare you" they both said in sync, Ben gulped and then he was silent.

Dan and Ben then walked through the shadows.

"So, what you wanna talk about?" Zoe asked. "How are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Last time you asked that I almost got kissed by you" Zoe told. "It's not my fault your scent is so nice" he mocked.

"Anyway, I just want to know how you're doing, with what's going on and all" Kevin asked.

"Horribly, I just want to go back home, sleep, then I'll have the next day people arguing about what happened" she sighed.

"You could come over mine" Kevin suggested, "no, Dan will get even more annoyed with you and hell never forgive you, he'll think you've forced me" Zoe said.

"I forgive him for hating me" "would you forgive Natasha?" Zoe asked. Kevin froze a bit but then walked over behind Zoe and put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I would forgive anyone. But Jasmine and Mike, Zoe" he whispered.

"You know Jasmine can't help it" she whispered. "I know but" he started at he pulled himself from Zoe and walked so he was in front to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"After all she did to you-" he hugged her, "I could never forgive her" he whispered.

Zoe could feel his eyes change colour to flame orange and feel the venom that came out his mouth when he said that.

"Is that all?" She asked, "um, Zoe, your communicator is buzzing" Kevin said as he got it out.

"Why do you have that?" She asked. "I saw Dan have it so I took it. You better answer it" he said as he passed her the communicator.

"Zoe, you and Kevin are still in the park yeah?" Frank asked, "yes, Frank what is it?" Zoe asked.

"The Grand Master is coming your way" he said, "what? He escaped?!" Zoe asked in shock.

"Um, Zoe" Kevin said, "I'll get him" she said as she hung up and looked around.

"Yes Kevin?" She asked, "is that the Grand Master by any chance?" He asked pointing at a man with a robe on.

"Yes!" She raised her voice as she ran, "Zoe" Kevin whined as he ran after her.

"Grand Master!" She yelled, he stopped and looked her way.

"Ah, V.9.5. Come over to your guardian" he said.

"Zoe don't!" Kevin told. Zoe looked at Kevin, then at the Grand Master, then back and Kevin, then back at the Grand Master.

She started walking towards him, Kevin went to grab her hand to pull her back but he missed.

"I've got nothing else" she said timidly, the Grand Master held his hand out.

"Yes, please come over" he said.

"Kevin don't" Zoe told, how did she know he was going to have his flames in his hands and go for the Grand Master? Kevin just looked dumbfounded.

"Right, I would listen if I were you boy, you never know what I can do" he said then laughed.

He grabbed Zoe's hand and started to walk, Zoe was behind him.

Zoe grabbed his arm and bent it to his back, the Grand Master fell to the flor and Zoe put her foot on his back, then Kevin ran up to her.

"Wait ago Zoe" he said.

"Damn, I should've known from last time" the Grand Master moaned.

Two M.I.9 agents came and arrested him, again.

They thanked Zoe and put the Grand Master in a black van and drove off.

"Good thinking" Kevin told, "thanks" she smiled.

"So, should we get you home so you can get changed? Or do you want to just go to bed?" Kevin asked.

"Um, I'll go to Sam's, I just need to tell them that the Grand Master is captured, again" she said as she got her communicator out. She told them and hung up.

"You do notice you're still in your pyjama's?" Kevin asked.

"How are you dressed?" She asked sleepily, "oh, I was already dressed" he said, Zoe gave him a confused look.

"I was doing my own mission" he said with a smile, "and that was?" She asked.

"That's a secret" he said as he tapped her on the nose, Zoe blinked a few times, but giggled.

"Hehe, so, I'll take you to Sam's and if you want I can explain. I might apologise again for hitting her" Kevin smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay" she smiled. So they started to walk to Sam's new house. It was red now, instead of white. With a blue door and curtains. Kevin knocked on the door and Sam answered sleepily.

"Is everything alright-" she stopped as she saw Zoe shaking of coldness and the thunder and lightning, aside of Kevin.

"I thought you were with Amy and Natasha? Did they kick you out?" She asked.

"No, no. Um" "I'll explain, if you let us in?" Kevin interrupted.

Sam nodded and let the shaking Zoe in, along with Kevin.

* * *

**Hi! Please read and review! **


	19. Finally Getting To Sleep

"Oh, that's terrible" Sam told.

"Zoe, do you want to go and change? You seem cold" Kevin said, she nodded and looked at Sam and smiled as she walked up stairs.

"Scream if anyone is there!" Kevin shouted. "You know, don't you?" Sam asked, "huh? Oh, the thunder and lightning thing, yeah" Kevin said.

"You didn't make fun of her, did you?" She asked in a ordering tone, a bit like Stella.

"No, why would I? She's scared of something, she's scared of something. Ben laughed though, but me and Dan sorted him out" he said coolly while looking at the stairs, Sam hummed.

"No violence?" "A questionnaire or something?" He asked with a small smirk while looking at her.

"No, just curious" she protested. Kevin sighed and looked back towards the stairs with his chin leaning on his hand that was leaning on the arm of the chair.

"No, we just threatened him" he told. Zoe came down wearing a red T-shirt and denim jeans, barefooted.

"Where's your other clothes" Sam asked, Zoe rubbed her eyes then told them they were at Natasha and Amy's apartment.

"I'll go and get them" Kevin told as he got up, "I'll come" Zoe said as she walked up stairs to get trainers on.

"You are going to come back right?" Sam asked, "yeah, straight back" Kevin smiled.

"Okay, let's go" Zoe smiled. Kevin smiled and walked toward the door and opened it.

"Ladies first" he said, Zoe giggled and skipped over there, "thank you" she thanked with a smile.

After they had left and headed to the building. As they were going up to the apartment, that drunk man came up to Zoe.

"You owe me a dance young lady" he said as he grabbed Zoe's wrist.

"Hey, let go of her" Kevin told as he grabbed the mans arm.

"What, she said she owes me a dance" the drunk man told.

"I didn't" Zoe told, the man lifted her arm up, "yes you did, don't lie to me" he told.

"Ugh, I can smell the alcohol from here" Kevin told in disgust.

"Let her go dude, you probably heard that because you're too drunk" he told, "yeah, you're right kid, but I still want a dance" the drunk snickered. Kevin growled.

"That's it" he said sternly as he pulled the drunk mans arm and pushed the rest of his body by his shoulder blade causing him to let go of Zoe and she ran behind Kevin. Kevin then pushed him and he fell down the stairs. Zoe gasped. The man wasn't moving. Then the building manager, Phil, came up to him. Zoe looked at Kevin and his eyes glowed flame orange.

"He's alright, lets go" Kevin told as he grabbed Zoe's wrist and ran down the hall. They arrived at the apartment and checked the door, it was open. They walked and quickly looked around to check if anyone was there. Then Zoe found her red suitcase and quickly packed it along with Kevin. Just as they were about to leave Natasha grabbed Zoe by her waist and grabbed her arm by her free hand.

"Aw, you're trembling, is it because of the cold or me?" She snickered. Zoe didn't reply.

"Natasha let her go" Kevin growled as flames appeared on his fists. A red spark appeared in her hand near Zoe's neck.

"Like heck I will" she smirked.

"Natasha, why?" Kevin growled, Natasha just looked confused.

"Why are you doing this!" Flames went all over him as tears appeared in his eyes.

Natasha was silent, all you could hear was the crackling of Kevin's flames.

"It's fun" she snickered silently, "I'm sorry" Zoe said with tears in her eyes, then she elbowed Natasha in the stomach and flipped her over, so her foot was pinning Natasha down. Zoe looked down while crying. Kevin came over while his flames died down.

"You're just pathetic" Zoe whispered. Kevin and Natasha looked at her confused.

"How?" Natasha asked with a catch in her throat. "You always take orders from people-" Zoe started as she clenched her fists and cried harder.

"Why won't you stick up for yourself and choose for yourself!" She cried. "I can see that you're lying to yourself, you don't want to do stuff, you just do it so you don't get in fights!"

Natasha was silent but got up.

"You read me quite well, but that's only half right" she said. "But, I do love a good fight" she smirked.

"You dare hurt her" Kevin told with a scowl while standing in front of Zoe.

"To make it fair, we don't use our powers, for Zoe" Natasha suggested. "No, you'll use it anyway."

"I promise" she told, Kevin scowled at Natasha as his eye colour changed to flame orange, just then Phil walked in.

"Um, what's going on?" He asked, "nothing Phil, we're just playing" Natasha smiled sweetly.

"What's with that guys eyes?" He asked, "oh, there eye contacts" she told. Kevin pretended to get them out.

"Oh, cool. Well, see ya" he waved while walking past. Natasha shut the door.

"So, how about it?" She asked as she turned around just to get punched by Zoe.

"Guessing we're starting now then" Natasha smirked as she wiped the blood from her mouth. Her eyes turned red, but she isn't going to use her power, or is she?

"Hey, no power! You okay Zoe?" Kevin asked, Zoe looked down and shook her red, bruised fist. She nodded.

"I'm not using my power, just my eyes have gone red, I've seen blood, plus your eyes are flame."

"Shut up!" Kevin raised his voice as he punched her. Natasha fell back on the door.

"What's going on?" Phil came in again, "shut up!" Natasha yelled as she went to hit him with her spark with tears in her eyes.

"No!" Zoe screamed as she jumped I front of Phil, "Zoe!" Kevin yelled as she got hit by Natasha and she fell backwards. Kevin pushed Phil out the way, with one hand, and caught Zoe.

"Phil, go" Kevin told in a stern voice, so he did. Kevin's eyes started to tear up and drops of water were dripping on Zoe.

"She's alright. I didn't use it that much-" Kevin threw a flame at her and it hit her arm.

"Shut up. Just. Shut up!" He yelled as he placed Zoe down and fire became around him.

"She isn't dead. I would never do that to her" Natasha told as sparks appeared in her hands.

"Shut up!" He screamed as he went to punch Natasha but she dodged it. Zoe got up and leaped on her, pinning the black haired teen down.

"Hehe, regained consciousness hey?" Natasha snickered.

"I'm surprised you're still standing. The effect of the curse must me strong now-" she stopped as she saw Zoe grit her teeth and tremble.

"Hehe, it's already happening. I wonder how long you'll last. You'll collapse any second."

"Shut up" she spat. "Why?" She asked mockingly. "I'm having fun" she smirked.

Zoe punched Natasha and blood drew from her mouth. She accidentally kneed her in the stomach. Natasha didn't move or block. Kevin just stood there observing. The red haired girl started to cry as she grabbed Natasha's arm and pulled her up. The black haired girl didn't struggle or move, she just smirked. Kevin had tears in his eyes and punched Natasha in the stomach multiple of times. All Natasha did was squint. Flames appeared on his fists and punched her in the mouth and then the stomach. Natasha started to cough out blood.

"Everyone is right" she mumbled, "I can only trust one person" tears trickled down her face. On her shoes were drops of tears mixed with blood.

"Ah!" Zoe yelped as she let go of Natasha and almost fell to the ground. Zoe fell unconscious.

"I could take her right now. Or leave. But I'm a bit weak for that-" "shut up!" Yelled Kevin. He ran to Zoe's aid.

"When she wakes up, be sure to tell her this-" Natasha started as she walked towards them. She wiped blood from her mouth. She put a diamond shape with two spikes coming out of it with her blood on Zoe's forehead.

"Don't wipe this off, I'll know if you do" she told. "Now, when she wakes up, be sure to tell her that you lot won't be seeing us for a long time."

Natasha then walked through the shadows. Kevin sat there crying. After a while of sobbing he stopped his tears and picked Zoe up bridal style. He picked up the red metal suitcase and walked out of the apartment, locking it. Phil was outside.

"What happened?" He asked. "I'll tell you tomorrow" he told. Phil didn't question anything and held the door for him.

As Kevin was walking to Sam's house, Zoe started to stir. Halve way there Zoe finally awoke.

"W-Why are you carrying me?" She asked timidly. "It's the only way we could get out of that place" he told.

"I think I can wa-" she noticed blood dripping down her nose. "It's Natasha's, she put it on before she left. We're not going to be seeing them for a while."

"Oh" she looked down.

Kevin sat down on a bench with Zoe still in his arms.

"Here" he said as he grabbed his sleeve and wiped the blood off her forehead.

"Thank-you Kevin. Um, I think I can walk now" she told. "Nope, you'll still be groggy and probably fall again. I'm taking you all the way home" he told, Zoe tried to protest but Kevin but his finger on her lips.

"Your not going anywhere" he said playfully, so he wouldn't scare her. Zoe gave up. Kevin got up and started walking again.

"You seem tired" Zoe said, "I'm not" he said. After a while they finally reached Sam's house. Kevin explained everything as he lay Zoe on the sofa.

"Are we going to tell Dan this?" Sam asked, Kevin and Zoe were teary eyed and looked at each other.

"I don't know, should we?" Zoe asked, "it will only make him more upset. We'll wait" Kevin said. Sam nodded. She checked the time and saw it was 7:50.

"Do you want to stay over Kevin?" She asked, "um, if it's alright with you" he said sheepishly.

"Sure, I don't mind, do you Zoe?" "No, not at all" she smiled.

"Um, thanks. I'll sleep on the sofa" he suggested, "nonsense, sleep in the guest room" Sam smiled. He looked over at Zoe and she smiled as well. He knew there was no way of getting out of this. Kevin surrendered. Sam clasped her hands and smiled.

"I'll take Zoe to her room" Kevin insisted, so he picked her up bridal style, again, and walked up to her room.

After a long day, they finally got some sleep.

**Dear readers, I would like to say that I might not be able to update on Thursday due to homework. I might possibly not update until I get at least 12 reviews, that is only a possibility. **

**Please review!**


	20. A Long Time

Zoe and Kevin awoke at 11:50 to hear the buzzing of Zoe's communicator. They got up and quickly got dressed as they ran there. When they finally got down to HQ they both, immediately, sat down on a chair, huffing and puffing.

"Why did you run?" Frank asked, they just shook their heads.

Frank just shrugged as he explained what they were going to do, but before they could do anything about Jasmine, Amy and Natasha, they had to do something about Korps. Ben was so upset to loose Amy, Kevin was more with Natasha, comparing the incident a few hours ago. While Frank was explaining Kevin and Zoe kept almost drifting to sleep. They would always jump when they were sliding off their knee or something.

"Korps could side with Jasmine again, then we might even lose all of you-" Frank went on to explaining their plan. Even though Kevin wasn't an agent he still came along to meetings like this. He was half listening, he was thinking of Natasha in the days when they were kids.

(Flashback)

[Natasha: age 4. Kevin: age 5.]

Natasha giggled as Kevin was pushing her on the 'round about. After a while they stopped and Kevin sat down.

"Hey, if we ever get in a fight, should we have a code word for 'it's over'?" She asked.

"Um, sure. I don't think we'll ever need it though. But sure" he smiled.

"Mmmm, what about death?" She asked, "like I would be dead inside, that's a good one. But a bit sinister. What about water?" He suggested.

"Why?" Natasha looked at him confused, "dunno" Kevin answered.

"Fine, crush?" He asked, "crush or crushed?" She asked. "Crush" he replied.

"Okay, for now on if we get into a fight long enough, we say crush" Natasha declared.

"Yep" Kevin smiled. "Not that we'll ever need it" he grinned.

They both chuckled and started to play again.

(Not flashback)

"Crush" Kevin mumbled while looking down. Zoe nudged him and smiled, he smiled back.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing" he replied.

"Zoe" Dan called out, she got up too quickly and almost fell, but Kevin caught her.

"Thank you" she thanked. He smiled and sat back down. Dan put his arm around her.

"Don't get too close" he whispered to Zoe. "What?" She asked in shock. Dan dragged her into the shadows. Everyone just stared. Just before they went into the darkness, Kevin's eyes turned flame while they left.

(With Dan and Zoe)

"I don't want you to hang around with Kevin" Dan said.

"Dan, he just lost Natasha-" "exactly, he might go to the dark side to see her and take you along" he told.

"Dan, I know you don't trust him but I don't think he's like that" Zoe protested.

"Stay away from him!" He shouted. "Dan, I can do what I want."

"I'm sorry Zoe, but I'm just looking out for you" Dan told while he grabbed her shoulders softly.

"Dan.-"

(M. HQ)

"Kevin?" Ben asked as everyone looked at him. He was just leaning on his hand, staring into space with his eyes glowing his flame colour. He got up and walked out. Everyone was confused by his actions.

(With Dan and Zoe again)

"Dan, I trust him alright, he protects me too" Zoe told, "I don't and I have never seen him protect you!" He yelled.

"I did, a few hours ago" Kevin turned up. "How did you know we were here?" Dan asked sternly.

"Just before you left I locked on to you, that's why my eyes are flame colour, I've been seeing your conversation since. Why don't you trust me?"

"I just don't okay" Dan told sternly. "He did help me when we saw Natasha a few hours ago" Zoe told. Dan quickly looked at her.

"What?! You saw Natasha?! Where?!" Dan exclaimed.

"At her apartment when we were getting Zoe's suitcase. She fought us but for Zoe's sake we didn't use our power. She got beaten up pretty bad. Zoe went unconscious then Natasha left. That's when I carried her home and slept over."

"Why did you have to sleep over?" Dan asked, "he was tired and he helped me. To be honest, it wasn't really his choice" Zoe explained. Dan sighed and turned to Zoe.

"Do you really trust him?" He asked, "yes" she told. He sighed again.

"Fine. You don't have to stay away from him. But I still don't trust him" Dan said while frowning at Kevin. He just stared back.

"Good" she said happily and skipped out. Kevin's eyes shone in the dark. He was just turning around when Dan grabbed him by his shoulder.

"If anything happens to her, I'm blaming you" he told while giving Kevin a death glare. Dan then walked in front of Kevin, he just stared at him. They all walked out quietly.

"What was that about?" Aniesha asked. "Romeo and Juliet wanted some time alone and Kevin must've interrupted them" Tom said.

"Haha, very funny" Dan said sarcastically. Kevin sat back down while staring into space, his eyes were mid-flame and his normal eye colour.

"You alright?" Zoe asked, he looked her way, smiled then nodded. She smiled too.

"Zoe, Kevin, come over here" Frank ordered. So they walked over.

"What happened with Natasha?" Stella asked from the monitor.

"Oh, she just saw us in the apartment and fought us. Nothing too serious" Kevin told. Zoe agreed, even though it wasn't that much true.

"Fine. Well, you are dismissed" Stella told, all of the agents and Kevin nodded and walked out.

"When's school?" Kevin asked, "um, starts-" "now!" Aniesha yelled.

"Should me and Dan take us all out side school grounds so we can get our uniform. We can say that a few of us were showing Kevin around and we were late because we didn't feel that good." Ben suggested. They all agreed. So Dan and Ben dragged them out. Once around the corner they decided that Aniesha, Tom, Zoe were showing Kevin around and Dan and Ben didn't feel so good. So they split up.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Flatly. We were showing the new boy, Kevin, around" Aniesha told, "yeah" said Tom and Zoe.

"Hi Mr. Flatly, I'm Kevin. I'll be starting your school today" Kevin smiled. "Ah, okay. I haven't had any orders in with files about you. But I suppose you could stay."

"Why did it take you 4 hours to show him around?" Mr. Flatly asked. "Oh, his old school starts at 10 and we didn't know where he lives and his phone was dead" Tom lied.

"Okay. Let's see what class you'll be in" Mr. Flatly started to mumble as he went through files.

"Um, can he be in our class?" Zoe asked sweetly. "Okay then" Mr. Flatly said. "Thank you" they all said as the walked out.

"Okay, should we go to class?" Zoe asked, "not yet. Show me around a bit more" Kevin said. They all nodded. When they actually got to class they saw Dan and Ben sitting down. Mr. McNab was calling the register out.

"Amy!" He shouted. Ben raised his hand. "She's gone to see her parents. She won't be back for a long time" he told. Mr. McNab nodded.

"Natasha!" He shouted. Kevin froze for a little while. Then he ran.

"Sorry sir, Natasha is on holiday and won't be back until November or something" Aniesha told as she walked in with Tom.

Zoe ran after Kevin while the others explained why they were so late.

"Kevin, wait up!" Zoe shouted. She ran into Byron and fell to the ground. Kevin stopped as he heard it.

"Ah! Sorry Zoe!" Byron apologised as he helped her up. "Thanks Byron. Sorry, I shouldn't of ran into you" she apologised.

"I wasn't watching where I was going" "neither was I" she giggled. Kevin walked up to them.

"Hello. I'm Kevin, who are you?" He asked with a smile. "I'm Byron. I haven't seen you in school, are you new?" He asked.

"Yeah. Zoe was showing me around but I ran and she was following" he smiled. "You okay Zoe?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry, I need to go" she told as she rushed past Byron and Kevin.

"Um, nice to meet you Byron, but I'm gonna check on her" Kevin told as he ran after Zoe.

"Zoe!" He called out. He stopped when he realised he didn't know this school at all. He looked around to see if there were any security cameras' or people. Nobody was there and there were no cameras'. His eyes went flame as his hearing and scent heightened and heard Zoe gasping. He ran in the girls changing rooms and found her on the floor shaking and gasping for air as she was holding her neck.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He ran to her. "The curse. It's nothing" she breathed. "It's not nothing" he said. The bell rang and three girls came in giggling.

"What's going on?" They asked. Zoe was breathing heavily.

"Sorry girls, we should be going" Kevin said, "hey, I haven't seen you around, you new?" Tiffany asked.

"Kevin, yes, I'm new, starting today" he smiled as he helped Zoe up. "Nice to meet you Kevin, I'm Tiffany" she extended her hand, he shook it.

"I'm Melissa" Melissa said with a smile. The other one wasn't talking.

"She's Bonnie. She doesn't talk much" Tiffany told, Kevin nodded.

"I should get going" he said as he and Zoe walked out.

"I'll take you home" "no, I w-want to stay" she stuttered, "I need to get you home" he told.

Zoe let go of Kevin. "I don't want to go" she told sternly.

"I'll drag you if I have to" he told when his eyes went flame colour.

"Kevin, don't do that here" she told. "I can't help it alright" he told.

"Why?" She asked. "I'm upset, worried. I don't think I can control it. But I'm trying, honestly I am" he told.

"I believe you" she smiled. He smiled as well.

"Thanks" he thanked as he hugged her. A flame went around them and they teleported in his apartment.

"Ah!" Zoe squealed. "Ah! Sorry. Wait, what happened?" Kevin asked as he looked around.

"I never knew I could do that" he told. "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"I don't think so" she answered looking at her self. "Hopefully I didn't" he pouted.

"Nope, don't think you did" she smiled. Zoe then looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked, "my apartment, don't know why though" he replied.

"I did not mean for this to happen, honest" Kevin told. "I know" she smiled.

"You don't know. You're just saying that so you don't get scared. For all you know you just agree with me because I scare you" he told in a deep voice.

"Kevin" she told timidly, "you're hurting me" he was gripping on to her wrists, too tight.

"Ah! Sorry. Seriously, I am so sorry" Kevin told. "Please don't tell Dan about this" he pouted.

"I-I won't" she stuttered. "Why do you always stutter?" He asked. "I don't know. Um, Kevin. Can we go back now?"

"Uh, yeah, should I see if I can do that-agh!"


	21. Flame

"Kevin, what's wrong?" Zoe asked, "Zoe, please go, I-I don't want to hurt you" he told.

"Kevin? What's going on?" She asked. Kevin pushed Zoe.

"Just go!" He yelled. Zoe ran to the door but Kevin was to fast, and grabbed her bridal style.

"Kevin?" She asked. "Put me down please" she said. Kevin was silent.

"Kevin. If this is because of Natasha-" "shut up" he said.

"Kevin. What's happening. Tell me" she told. "I said shut up. Why won't you do as you're told?"

Zoe froze then shivered. Kevin clutched onto her side. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please Kevin. Let me go" she begged. "No. I mustn't. I can't" he told sternly as he looked down at her trembling body.

"You're trembling but you still continue to fight. You must be terrified right now" he told.

"Is that why you brought me here? So you can scare me? So I can be so scared of you that I won't tell a soul?" She asked.

"No. I didn't bring you here Zoe, but in a way, I did."

"What?" She asked. "Do as I say and I'll tell you. But this never leaves this room. You understand?"

"Yes" she said. "After, I'm going to ask you some questions, alright" he said while walking forwards. Zoe nodded. When they got to his bedroom he sat down so Zoe was on his lap.

"The power of my emotions are a bit wild at the moment. Just so you know, Kevin isn't actually doing this to you, it's the flame power. Controlling him. He did warn you, but you didn't listen" he told.

"Are you going to hurt me then?" She asked timidly. "Of course not. I might accidentally hurt you if you disobey me. But that's all."

"Okay" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Now, I'm sort of controlling him from loosing it, if he does he'll have no control over the flame what so ever, then he might hurt people dear to him. Such as you" he smirked while brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"You and Natasha are sort of the same when it comes to people who are dear to him, you are of course, just a little bit underneath Natasha."

"That's all I can explain for now. Can you lie down so I'm carrying you bridal style but I'm sitting down" he said.

"Um, I'll try" she said timidly. Zoe started to move into position.

"you don't want to get hurt, do you?" He snickered as a flame appeared in his hand. Zoe's eyes widened. He could do anything to her, she was completely in his grasp.

"A-am I doing something wrong?" She asked, "no, just a general question" he said.

"Of course I don't want to get hurt" she answered. "Is this okay?" She asked.

"Perfect" he smiled. "Wait, you're not going to film me to get Dan mad are you?" She asked looking around for a camera.

"No, why would I? It is an interesting thought, but I can just lie to get Dan mad" he smirked.

"Okay. Please don't get Dan mad at you" she begged. "I'll try not to. Now, question time."

"Do you like me holding you in this position?" He asked. "Um" she thought.

"Be as honest as you can" he said. "Um, I don't think I mind."

"Okay. Are you scared at the moment?" He asked. "Yes" she breathed.

"On a scale of 1-10" "9 or 10" she replied.

"Okay. Why do you have such a lovely scent?" He asked while sniffing Zoe.

"I don't know. Should we be getting back to school?" She asked. "I'll make up an excuse. Or we can say that you were ill and I looked after you" he told.

"Is your curse kicking in? Your trembling" he told. "Um, no, it isn't." She told.

"Are you cold?" "No" she told timidly. "Are you just scared of your situation?" He asked with a smirk, which sent shivers down Zoe's spine.

"Yes" she breathed. "How long do I have to stay like this?" Zoe asked.

"Until I say" he smirked as he poked her nose.

"Any questions you have for me?" He asked. "Um, how long is this going to last?"

"It's quite dark in here, don't you think?" He asked while looking around. "Yes. Can you answer my question."

"I thought you were scared of the dark" he stated. "It's not that dark."

"You're also scared of thunder and lightning. People can scare you so easily" he told.

"Does it bother you?" He asked. "No, hardly anyone knows, just my friends really" she answered timidly.

"What would happen if I told everyone?" He asked in a sly manner. Zoe lifted her self up a little bit.

"Please don't" she said. "Hehe, I won't. Oh, speaking of secrets, this little conversation, can be our little secret" he told.

"I can't tell anyone about this?" "Exactly. Now, if I said you could stand up, would you run away?" He asked.

"No" she said, "good. You'll get hurt if you do" he smirked. The more Zoe was with the flame, the more scared she got.

"Stand up then" he ordered, so Zoe came off "Kevin's" lap and stood up in front of him.

"It's not that dark is it? So you're not completely scared of this" he said while standing up and walking towards the windows to close the curtains properly, then the door. So it was completely dark. All Zoe could see was his eyes glow that flame colour.

"Why, h-have you made it s-so dark?" She stuttered. "If you're thinking about moving, I wouldn't. Only I can see in the dark thanks to my eyes glowing. You could trip over something."

"I've made it dark because I wanted it to be" he said while walking towards her.

"W-what are y-you g-going to do?" She stuttered. "You're more scared because you can't see a thing. That's why you're stuttering more."

"You s-still h-haven't answered m-my q-question" she told. "Do I really need to?" The flame sighed after.

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry" he said once he grabbed her wrists lightly. "You're trembling even worse-" he started as he listened to her breathing.

"You're also breathing heavily" he said as he huggedher.

"It's not your curse. It's me, isn't it. I've made you terrified" he said softly. Zoe nodded as she had tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry" the flame breathed. "W-why? Why a-are you d-doing this?" She asked just above a whisper.

"It was for my own amusement. Now it's just to see how much you can handle, when their trying to keep you calm" he said as he pulled away from the hug.

"I-I'm so, so s-scared" she cried silently as she hung her head down.

"Wow, you didn't even tell me off for making you scared for my own amusement. You really are terrified" he said while removing a strand of scarlet hair from her face.

"You flinched. I'm not going to hurt you Zoe. Kevin can see all of this."

Zoe ran away from the flame into the corner of the room. Silently crying. The flame followed her and crouched down in front of her.

"I'm g-going to g-get hurt, a-aren't I?" She asked timidly. "What? Oh, I said you'd get hurt if you moved, I'm not going to hurt you. That was more of a threat."

"Is t-this a c-corner?" Zoe asked, "yes. You're lucky you were able to find it so quickly" he told.

"Remember, nobody can find out about this. Do you want to find out the consequences?"

"I feel s-sick" she said, "let me see" he said as he scanned her body.

"If you're wondering, I just saw your body to check wether you really are sick." Kevin told.

"What?!" "I just saw the inside of your body, don't worry" he said.

"You're not sick, you're just terrified" he said, "okay. I-I can't tell a-anyone a-about this" she said.

"Yes, you can't tell anyone about this" he told. "How l-long is it g-going to be d-dark?"

"Um, until I say. Hey, do you want to lie down on my bed, under the covers?" He asked while putting a hand on her shoulder. Zoe looked up and nodded.

"If you want I can get a teddy from the loft" he suggested as he held Zoe, walking her to the bed.

"I'm not a kid" she whispered, "I know, but do you want me to?" Once Zoe was under the covers she nodded.

"Okay, just don't move" he said as he went to go off the bed, but Zoe grabbed his sleeve.

"P-Please don't l-leave me a-alone" she said while trembling. The flame sighed and jumped under the covers as well. He pulled the trembling girl close. So her head was leaning on his chest.

"T-thank you" Zoe whispered. "Welcome. If you ever see Kevin in pain and if he runs out of class, you'll know why" he said. Zoe nodded.

"What would happen if Dan saw us?" He chuckled. "He might come in a bit. Just say that you felt the curse, okay. If you or Kevin say anything to anyone, I'll come and take you. Okay" Zoe nodded.

"You're still trembling" he sighed after. "I'll make Kevin come back so he can comfort you, obviously more than I can" he told.

"T-thank you" she said timidly. "Ah!"

"Zoe?" "Kevin?" She asked.

"Yep" he smiled. Then he sighed, "you should have ran when I told you, you wouldn't be in this mess then."

"I s-suppose so. Kevin?" He hummed in response, "can you l-lighten this p-place up p-please?"

"Um, yeah" he said as he moved towards the door and opened it. They both squinted at the sudden bright light.

"Do you want me to open the windows?" He asked, "um, n-no, you d-don't have to" she told.

"Okay." Kevin said as he walked towards Zoe.

"Can I s-still stay h-here for a l-little w-while?" "Sure" he smiled as he lay down on his bed.

"When are we g-going t-to go to s-school?" She asked. "What about tomorrow? We can work out what just happened."

"Okay" "you're still trembling. Sorry about him. I never knew it could do that" Kevin apologised.

"It's okay. He didn't e-exactly hurt m-me, just t-terrified me" she told.

"Seriously, I come to your apartment and you're in bed with my girlfriend" Dan said while standing in the door way.

"You put a tracker on me" he said bluntly. "And on Zoe" Zoe looked at Dan confused.

"For your safety. And look what I found" he said.

"I was just comforting her" "in your bed!" He yelled.

"Dan, please, he was helping me, m-my curse was kicking in" Zoe lied.

"Yeah" Kevin lied. "We should be getting to school, people are getting suspicious, specially Melissa" Dan told.

"Why Melissa?" Zoe asked, "she, Tiffany and Bonnie saw you two on the floor of the ladies changing rooms."

"Oh, my curse was kicking in" Zoe said. "Can you at least get out of bed?" Dan growled. Zoe and Kevin quickly got out of the bed and stood up either side.

"If you knew about the tracking devices then why didn't you take them off?" Dan asked.

"I guess I forgot" he told. "Why were you cuddling?" He asked.

"Are you cheating on me with Kevin?" Dan clenched his fists. "What?! No" Zoe said while running to Dan as Kevin did the same.

"I've got Natasha-" "no you don't, she broke up with you, alright!" Dan yelled. Kevin grabbed Dans arm and flipped him around, he landed on the floor.

"Look dude, I still care for Natasha as much as Zoe! No matter what I said earlier they are on the same basis! So don't go telling me crap about Natasha!"

"Kevin?" Zoe asked, "yeah?" He asked sternly. "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"There is no change of mind-" Kevin said as he let go of Dan and quickly went up to Zoe.

"He must've got it wrong" he whispered in her ear.

"What the hell is all that about?" Dan asked as he got up.

"Nothing. I need to clear my head. If you want you can go" Kevin sighed as he walked to his bed and jumped on it.

"Fine, let's go Zoe" Dan said. "Don't go bossing her around dude, it's not cool" Kevin told.

"Whatever" he said as he walked through the shadows, dragging Zoe along with him.

"Good, you didn't tell" the flame said to Kevin. "Yeah, I don't want people dear to me get hurt. I'm tired, just go away" he said.

"Fine, but whoever is holding you when this happens, I'll take them."

"What?!"

(The next day)

Dan was in a music room playing a soft tune on the drums. That's when Zoe walked in.

"Hey Zoe, what's up?" He said while playing the drums. "When did you learn to play the drums?" She asked.

"Not long ago, I've been getting lessons in my spare time. The teacher should be coming soon, you wanna stay?"

"Um, sure" she smiled. After a while the music teacher, Mr. Stinson, walked in.

"Ah, you're already here, that's good. I was worried incase you forgot, again" he said while putting the files down.

"Hi, sir" he greeted, "hi, sir" Zoe greeted. "Oh, Zoe, are you learning anything?"

"Um, no sir. Just wanted to see Dan play" she smiled sweetly, "okay, you can stay."

"Thank you sir" she smiled.

"Now, what have you learnt so far?"

(With Kevin)

"Put a tracking device on me, I put it on you" Kevin muttered as he looked at the small monitor, seeing Zoe's red dot and Dans yellow one. When he found what class they were in he looked in it and saw Dan playing the drums.

"Okay, their not in danger. That's fine" he said as he packed the monitor in his rucksack.

"Dan isn't, but Zoe might be soon" a snicker was heard in Kevin's head.

"You won't lay a finger on her" he growled. He walked away from them, so the flame wouldn't take over him and hurt Zoe.

(In the class room)

"That was great" Zoe squealed, Dan blushed.

"Well, I've got some paper to grade, and it looks like you're doing fine for now. What about we call it a day" Mr. Stinson said.

"Sure" Dan said as he packed his drum sticks and walked out with Zoe.

"Why didn't you tell me you were playing the drums?" Zoe asked, "never came up, I guess" he replied.

"Okay. It's fun right?" "Yeah, takes my mind off things. Why were you really with Kevin last night?"

"Like I said, my curse was kicking in and he took me to his place comparing it was the closes place with a sofa, or a bed." She lied.

"Huh, fine" he sighed. "When's your next drum lesson?" Zoe asked. "Next week."

"Hey, Zoe" Kevin greeted. "Hey" she smiled. "Everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah, everything's fine Kevin" Dan told. "Dan, when were you going to tell me about your drum lessons?"

"It never came up." He told. "Wait, how do you know?" "I saw you and Zoe Lin the music room a minute ago."

"Were you spying on us?" "No, I was walking pass and heard music so, I looked in." Kevin told.

"May I talk to Zoe, in private?" Kevin asked. "Why are your eyes flame?"

Zoe's eyes widened as he saw a small smirk from Kevin.

"Are they? Sorry, I can't stop them. If anyone sees them I'll just say they're eye contacts" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Zoe, may I speak to you in private?" Kevin asked as he extended his hand.

"Um, sure" she smiled as she took it. Kevin dragged Zoe away from Dan.

"Text me when she's needed!" He shouted back at Dan.

Kevin stopped and pushed Zoe into the locker doors while grasping on her shoulders.

"You know it's me?" He asked, Zoe nodded.

"Good, you're learning. Oh, and well done for not telling anyone" he smirked.

"Why did you do that?" She asked timidly, "oh, I just wanted to, see how'd you react to it. Why? Did I hurt you?"

"No" she replied as she hung her head down. The flame leaned closer to her.

"He's fighting you know. Fighting so hard that I can't help myself" he whispered in her ear.

"Why d-do you have m-me?" She asked in a stutter. "Fun I suppose. Don't worry, I won't make it dark like last time."

Zoe looked up at him and saw his wide smirk.

"I'm scaring you aren't I?" He asked. "No" she lied. "I can feel you trembling, I can hear your heart beating. So don't lie to me."

"I won't. Sorry" she whispered. The flame embraced her into a hug.

"It's alright Zoe. No need to apologise" he said softly.

"Let's go somewhere more private. Someone's coming" he said as he dragged Zoe in the girls changing rooms.

"W-why are we in here?" "Do you want to go in the boys?" He asked with a smirk. Zoe shook her head.

"Good. Now, what should we do?" He asked as he got closer to her. Zoe stepped back until she hit the door of a cubicle.

"I'm not going to hurt you Zoe, remember that" he told, she nodded.

(With Dan)

"Hey Dan, where's Zoe?" Aniesha asked as her and Tom were coming.

"She went off with Kevin, he wanted to talk. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, just curious. How are you dealing with Zoe having another curse?" Tom asked.

"She seems to be fine with it. Just the dark one on her neck is acting up" he said.

"Weird" Aniesha said. "Yeah, let's see" Dan told as he got out his cell.

(Changing rooms)

"Oh, okay" the flame said then hung up.

"What a shame, we were just going to have fun" he pouted. "D-Does Dan w-want me?"

"Yes. Listen, if he asks just don't say anything, I'll think of something" he told.

"Are y-you going to g-give K-Kevin back?" She asked. "No, not this time. Let's see if anybody notices."

"Um, o-okay. P-Please don't h-hurt a-anyone" she stuttered. "Don't worry. What about, if anyone tries to hurt you, I hurt them" he smirked.

"I-I doubt a-anyone w-would hurt m-me-" she started. "What s-should I c-call you?"

"Oh, when we're near your friends, just call me Kevin, but when we're alone, call me the flame, or sir, or-" he started as he leaned closer to her.

"Or master" he whispered. Zoe's eyes widened as she ran to the other side of the room.

"I'd n-neither call y-you the f-flame" "if you had to choose, which one?"

"I'd s-say, s-sir" she told. "Okay, call me sir, or the flame" he said. Zoe nodded and started walking towards the door.

"Fine, let's go" he said as he caught up with her.

(With Dan)

"You wanted her?" The flame asked as he had his arm around her.

"What did you talk about?" Aniesha asked. "Just stuff, not important" he replied with a shrug.

"Zoe, give me your arm a minute" Dan said, she nodded and walked towards him a bit more and extended her arm. Dan looked over it.

"Is it real?" Tom asked. "I can't tell" Dan said. "I might" the flame said.

"Sure, check" Dan told. Zoe looked at him then put her arm outing his direction.

He grabbed it and sniffed it. He smirked and looked at Zoe. He then licked it. That's when Zoe went rigid and quickly took her arm away.

"It's fake" he said. "How would you know?" Dan asked. "I licked her, probably more than you'll ever do to her" he smirked.

"That's the last thing you'll do anything to her" Dan growled as he went closer to the flame.

"Like I said, more than you'll ever do" he smirked as flames appeared in his fists.

"Kevin, don't do that" Zoe told. "Would you like me to lick you again?" He asked. Zoe stayed silent.

"Something's wrong with Kevin" Aneisha said. "Why would you think that Aneisha?" The flame asked as he walked towards her.

"Don't, you promised you wouldn't hurt them, as long as they don't hurt me" Zoe said.

"What are you on about?" Tom asked. The flame looked at Zoe warningly.

"Nothing" she sighed. "What's wrong with me?" He asked Aneisha.

"The way you're acting. It's different from usual" she replied.

The communicators started buzzing.

"Am I? Sorry, I didn't mean to take it that far" he smiled while scratching the back of his head.

"We better go" Dan said as he started running, they all nodded as they started running too.

"Kevin?" Zoe asked, he looked at her and smirked. "No" he winked.

Once they got down to HQ they all sat down.

"You okay?" The flame asked Zoe, she looked at him and nodded.

"Why did you almost fight my friends?" She asked, "I got carried away" he simply said as he played with her scarlet hair.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked. "It's nice. I've never met anyone with such red hair" he smiled.

"Um, thanks, I think" she said, "yeah, it was a complement" he chuckled a little bit.

"Kevin" Frank said. "Why are you doing that?" Dan asked.

"She has nice hair, is it illegal to touch it?" He asked as he got up and walked towards him.

"To you it is" he growled. "How? It's her hair, why ain't I allowed to touch it?" He asked.

"Both of you stop it!" Zoe shouted as she jumped in between them.

"Fine, I'll leave him alone" the flame said. "Why did you have to lick her arm?" Dan asked.

"To check wether the curse is real" he said. "And it's fake?" Frank asked. "Yes. Zoe, may I have your arm?"

"Sure" she said as she showed the curse. He scrubbed it with his sleeve.

"A bit hard" she told, "sorry. This'll do. See, just a nice chalk that Natasha created" he said.

Stella came in.

"Who are you Kevin?" Stella asked. "What?"

"If you were Kevin you'd be more kind to Zoe, everyone for that matter" she said.

"Zoe, what are you hiding?" She asked. Zoe jumped up. "Nothing" she said.

"Really. Are you telling the truth?" Stella asked as she walked towards her.

"I am telling the truth, ma'am" she told. "Kevin, would you let Zoe get hurt?"

"No, of course not. Why?" "Just wondering."

Stella grabbed Zoe and put her in a head lock.

"You two are hiding something, and I want to know what it is" she told.

"What would you want me to say? I'm not really me? Zoe is under my command to not say anything? Is that what you want to hear? 'Cause I can't say something that's not true."

"So what is true?" She asked. "You really want the truth?" He asked.

"Yes" she said, the flame sighed. "Fine, but you might not handle it. But first, you got to let go of Zoe" he said.

"Fine. Sorry Zoe" Stella apologised as she let her go. The flame signalled for her to come to him. So Zoe walked towards him and he put his arm around her.

"Alright, you wanna sit down? Or should we go to the front?" He asked. "Just stand in the front."

So they walked to the front. The flame took a deep breathe.

"I'm not really Kevin, I'm his power controlling him at the moment so he doesn't harm anyone dear to him. Such as Zoe. I scared her by making it really dark in my slash Kevin's room. It was for fun at first then entertainment, then of interest. I've ordered her and Kevin not to say anything about this other wise I will take Zoe. She is actually really good. Even lying to you, Stella. She knows when I become like this. Any questions?"

It fell silent. Until Dan spoke.

"Zoe, come over here a minute" Dan said. "No, stay here" the flame ordered.

"Don't tell her what to do" Dan told sternly. "Then you don't either" he told.

A flame went around them as they teleported out of the room.

"what?!" Everyone yelled.

(With the flame and Zoe)

"You're not claustrophobic are you?" He asked. Zoe shook her head. She had her eyes closed, so she didn't know where they are. All Zoe could feel was her back against a stone wall and Kevin's body pressed against hers.

"Why won't you open your eyes?" He asked. Zoe was silent. "Is it because you're scared to find out where we are?" Again, silence.

"Do you want to know where you are?" He asked, Zoe nodded.

"We're in a standing cell" Zoe's eyes widened as her breathing got heavier.

"Let me out" she told, "what?" He asked.

"Let me out!" She yelled repeatedly as she hit his chest. "No can do. I can't open the door. I have to wait a bit for the transportation to kick in." Zoe started to silently cry.

"You know, I am a bit squished back here. What if I came closer" he smirked as he walked closer to her, so she was stuck in between the wall and him.

"What do you want to do in the mean time?" He asked. Zoe just stood there looking at the floor.

He touched her curse and Zoe fell to the ground and whimpered. He just snickered.

"That's ya weak spot, hey" he smirked. The scarlet haired girl sobbed while looking up at him.

"This is only for a little bit, until I get my transportation back. What should we do until then?" He smirked as he kneeled down in front of her.

"How hard is it to breathe?" He asked. "A l-little h-hard " she stuttered.

"Good." The flame smirked. Zoe tried to not make any eye contact with him. But it failed.

"What should we do?" He asked as he grabbed her chin and lifted it up so she would see him.

"I d-don't k-know" she told in a stutter. "What about, if you don't stand up I get to hit you. But it's got to be within the next ten seconds and I will be stopping you."

Zoe's eyes widened as she tried to get up, but the flame kept on touching her curse causing her to fall down.

"Stop it!" Zoe screamed as she pushed him. He just snickered and walked towards her. He grabbed her collar and pushed her into the wall.

"Times up" he whispered in her ear. He slammed her against the wall again, but this time, harder.

"It's a bit warm, don't you think?" He smirked as he undid her blue blazer, and took it off her and put it on the floor. He did the same with his black leather jacket.

"Sh, someone's coming" he said as he put his hand over her mouth.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Phil asked as he walked to the first standing cell. Zoe started to squirm.

The flame pinned her down. Phil opened the second one. Zoe went to hit the flame but he grabbed her fist.

"What ever you do to me, Kevin will feel it when he comes back" he whispered.

"Phil!" Zoe screamed. He ran to the last one and opened the door to see the flame on top of Zoe.

"What's going on in here?" He asked. "Non of your concern old man" the flame told as he got up and grabbed the clothes, then he dragged Zoe out of there by her arm.

"We got pushed in there" he told. "Oh, okay. Do you want to see Natasha, or Amy?"

"No, we came to look in here" he told. "Zoe, right? Did you scream my name?"

Zoe nodded. "Let's go. Thanks for letting us out Phil" he thanked as he dragged Zoe out of the building.

"You're really stupid, you know that" the flame pushed her into an alley way and pinned her to a wall.

"I-I'm s-sorry" she cried, "don't cut it. Everyone's gonna be against Kevin now. Anyway, what punishment?"

"Please" she cried. "Next time you do something like that, I'll take you."


End file.
